Le Homme Mort
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: La psique es algo tan delicado...una vida llena de maltratos tiene consecuencias. Pero nadie mucho menos los portadores de los Miraculous pudieron haber previsto aquello / ¿Quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes? / ...Soy Chat Noir, Le Papillon y tendras mi Miraculous casi...a cambio de nada/ ¿Que buscas?/ Venganza.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dislaimer: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir. Son propiedad de: Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, AB Droits Audiovisuels y SK Broadband.**_

 _ **N/A: Saludos cordiales a todos los espectadores. Me presento como nueva en este foro pero recientemente me declare fan de ''La Dama Insecto y el Gato Negro'' debo admitir que fue increíble que terminara totalmente fascinada por esta serie franco-coreana, es decir cuando vi la primera promoción de Miraculous Ladybug me pareció ridículo y algo ofensivo al anime al cual soy adepta desde hace más de 17 años. Pero esta serie me ha cautivado y doy fe pública de su trama basada en un humor aunque blanco muy hilarante y de personajes variopintos y de una inventiva poco vista. Sé que muchos seguidores de la serie son menores de edad de mentalidad inocente y yo vengo del mundo corrupto del Gore pérfido, el yaoi incestuoso, el Hardcore, y los arruina infancias, están leyendo los testimonios de una metalera, radical política de izquierda y de gustos más oscuros y sádicos que el de sociópata. Con decirles que mi sueño de Halloween es aterrorizar gente de noche disfraza de uno de mis muchos héroes icónicos del terror: Jasón Vorhees. En fin basta de verborrea incordiosa. Volviendo al tema de los menores de edad. Ya vieron la categoría es M aun así sé que si hay niños y niñas que se van a meter a leer ya que amo la polémica y los temas psicológicos y fuertes. Bienvenidos a este fic y ojala sea de su agrado. En las notas finales de este primer capítulo dejare abiertas declaraciones explicando mi postura y la emoción que dio el origen de la concepción de este fic.**_

 **Advertencias** **: Lenguaje soez. Maltrato psicológico, físico y verbal. Gore, temática oscura y humor negro.**

 **Le Homme Mort**

…

La clase de Madame Bustier, quien aparentemente era pluriempleada malpagada en el área de algebra cuadrática. Caía como peso muerto sobre los hombros de los adolescentes presentes en las butacas del salón de la preparatoria Dupoint. Era el último semestre que cursarían allí, al término de estos muchos ya deberían estar considerando universidades que estuvieran dentro del rango de su alcance monetario familiar, o que pudieran entrar mediante palancas nepoticas o que simplemente los dejasen presentar exámenes propedéuticos para matricularse y comenzar a formarse como la siguiente generación de la clase trabajadora de Paris.

Ya había pasado un año exacto desde la aparición de Los Héroes de Paris y la pesadilla errante que representaba Le Papillon. Por suerte este aun no lograba avanzar un paso en sus megalómanos planes de adueñarse de los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Las cosas transcurrían con normalidad en el aula de clases, los compañeros de siempre procrastinando cuando Madame Bustier se ausentaba por un menester personal como en ese preciso instante.

Nathaniel diseñaba en su Tablet, Kim y Chloe se veían en sus respectivos espejos dejando en evidencia su incipiente narcisismo, Rose charlaba animadamente con Juleka aunque la gótica solo asentía sin prestar demasiada atención. Nino se destrozaba los tímpanos con sus nuevos auriculares haciendo un solo de guitarra aérea, Alya actualizaba el Ladyblog desde su IPhone 6 y cierta peli azul alias Marinette Dupaing-Cheng suspiraba en su asiento observando a su eterno amor secreto. Adrien Agreste.

Todo normal o eso aparentaba el ambiente. El único que estaba con una revolución mental en el aula era el mencionado rubio de ojos verdes. El maquillaje ayudaba a tapar los golpes de sueño debajo de sus ojos, nadie notaba que había perdido peso gracias a que sabía cómo lucir la ropa y el semblante demacrado y cansino que debería tener era perfectamente disimulado por su radiante sonrisa fingida y actitud despreocupada. Era un excelente actor con todos los que le rodeaban después de todo, eso y en cualquier caso podría alegar un resfriado si le veían mal gesto.

La única verdad allí es que la mirada pérdida del modelo no mostraba brillo o emociones…con la mejilla derecha apoyada en su puño veía sin interés a la pizarra. Hace mucho rato que había terminado todos los problemas matemáticos y ciertamente, cualquier estudiante normal estaría de acuerdo en asesinar a alguien si con eso salía temprano de clases.

Pero el no. Lo que menos deseaba era que la campana sonara y anunciase que debería retirarse a su residencia…claro luego de pasar por un nuevo y mucho más riguroso y esclavizante itinerario de actividades, cortesía de su padre. Eso consumiría su día entero, si no fuera tan bueno repartiendo su tiempo sería un rotundo misterio para el mundo como es que lograba cumplir su rol de héroe y manejar con tanta maestría su vida como civil al mismo tiempo.

La mayoría ya contaba con diecisiete años de edad. Lo que él daría por ser mayor de edad de una puta vez. Tenía varias tarjetas de crédito con bastantes activos en las respectivas cuentas en los más prestigiosos bancos. Pero contaba con una tarjeta de platino de la cual su progenitor no tenía idea de su existencia con un fondo de ahorros bastante gordo y ya tenía fichados muchos apartamentos de soltero en venta y otros en renta no solo en Paris, sino en toda Francia.

Ciertamente se quería independizar. No sabía hasta donde podría llegar a tolerar la vida como el hijo del diseñador más afamado de Europa y todo lo malo que conllevaba eso. Ciertamente si no fuera por Plagg y su queridísima Lady hace rato que se hubiera lanzado de la torre Eiffel de cabeza.

―D-disculpa… ¿A-Adrien? ― Una dulce y acaramelada voz que se entrecortaba le retumbo en los oídos como el estallido de una bomba, y no había sido porque le hubiesen gritado. Sino que estaba tan ensimismado en sí mismo y su galimatías personal que la voz de Marinette lo había tomado desprevenido― ¿Adrien? ― ladeo la cabeza la peli-azul quien le miraba con preocupación en esos tiernos y grandes ojos azules.

―Perdona Marinette― sonrió ampliamente y se tomó la nuca con un aire casual― Estaba pensando ¿Sucede algo? ― el semblante del muchacho era más que adorable y cortes como siempre. La chica sonrió apenada. Ahora tenía el cabello a media espalda a veces recogido en una sola coleta, en este momento estaba suelto.

― ¿Estas bien? ― Le pregunto con cuidado e intentando no trabarse al hablar. Practicar frente al espejo todas las noches le estaba ayudando y Tikki era muy buena porrista cuando se trataba de darle ánimos a su amiga y protegida.

Adrien casi dejo salir su asombro ¿Marinette había notado su semblante decaído? Bueno viniendo de ella no le sorprendía, era la chica más dulce y atenta que jamás hubiera conocido.

―Si― soltó una risilla despreocupada y algo nerviosa― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― Le sonrió y la miro a los ojos. Cuando las esmeraldas chocaron con los zafiros de ella esta se sonrojo levemente y trato de ver hacia otro lado mientras se le enredaba la lengua. Necesitaba más práctica.

―B-bueno e-es que…ya todos sonaron y la campana ya se fue… **¡DIGO!** ― estaba más roja que una fresa a reventar de pulpa― ¡La campana ya sonó y todos se fueron! ― se autocorrigió rápidamente haciendo ademanes como loca. Adrien nunca iba a admitir en voz alta que siempre que la franco-chinesca se entre-cortaba le daban ganas de echarse a reír al piso como histérico. Era adorable y tan hilarante a la vez.

Esperen.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Adrien miro a todos lados y el salón estaba vacío salvo por ellos dos. ¿Cuándo se movió todo el mundo? ― N-no me di cuenta…― un sonrojo se posó en sus pómulos. Pero que descuidado de su parte.

―Este…Adrien yo…― Marinette estaba nerviosa a morir y su corazón quería salir con violencia de su pecho y largarse a la Patagonia sin ella. Pero estaba decidida, así que tomo valor de quien sabe dónde y haciendo una especie de reverencia casi grito un: ― ¡TE PREPARE ALGO! ― Dicho esto le extendió una caja rosa pastel de panadería. Obviamente de la panadería de sus padres. Marinette era increíblemente buena en la cocina― ¡Es un Rol de Canela con Chocolate y Chantillí! ― por el tamaño de la caja era un postre muy decente y relativamente grande― ¡E-s que! …te he visto algo más delgado…no es que antes estuvieras gordo ¡Digo! ¡Estabas fenomenal! ¡Cualquiera envidiaría ese cuerpo de Adonis que tienes! ¡DIGO! ¡Yo no dije eso, es decir quería decir! ¿De que estábamos hablando? ― Marinette y su enredo se quedaron de a seis cuando la dulce risa de Adrien se escuchó por el salón vacío haciendo eco.

― ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡L-lo s-siento! ― se enjuago el líquido de los lacrimales. Era la primera vez en muchos meses que reía auténticamente. Se sentía muy feliz y alagado por el gesto de Marinette― ¡Muchísimas gracias por el detalle! ― tomo la caja y se levantó tomando su mochila. Antes de irse, deposito la caja en el mesón y le dio un tierno abrazo a la peli-azul quien estaba tan roja como impactada. Adrien no evito enterrar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la muchacha, cerrando los ojos y suspirando al sentir un extraño alivio en él y un reconfortante calor interior―…de verdad…gracias Marinette― dijo lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo captara y se separó de la franco-chinesca. Tomo la caja y se despidió caballerosamente― Nos vemos mañana.

La heroína de Paris estaba tiesa cual estatua. Cuando se vio completamente sola en el salón una cabecita color bermellón con una mota negra salió de su bolso asomando sus tiernos ojitos azules. Tikki voló hasta quedar a la altura de su protegida y la vio con los ojos brillantes.

― ¡Eso estuvo increíble Marinette! ¡Bien hecho! ― celebro la linda Kwami, pero el gusto le duro nada― ¡AAH! ― Marinette la tomo con demasiada fuerza y la enterró en su pecho mientras daba saltos, gritos y risas locas y llenas de algarabía. Estaba tan feliz que no notaba que su Kwami estaba poniéndose azul por la falta de oxígeno y tenía remolinos en vez de ojos.

― ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡DIOOOOOOOOOOS! ¡¿VISTE ESO TIKKI?! ¡ME ABRAZO! ¡ME…ME AAAAAHHH! ― Tikki con su último aliento de vida logro hacer recapacitar a su protegida.

― _**¡Ma-Marinette….!**_ ― soltó apenas mientras un fantasmita salía de su boca.

― ¡TIKKI! ¡LO SIENTO! ¿Tikki? …¡Tikki resiste! ― la Kwami estaba sonriendo aun semi-inconsciente mientras Marinette esperaba no haberla asesinado por accidente. Pronto la Kwami semejante a una Catarina volvió a un color saludable y vio a Marinette con algo de reproche― ¡De verdad perdóname Tikki! Te horneare unas galletas deliciosas para compensar…jeje…jeje…eh…― la heroína de Paris suplicaba con ambas manos juntas pidiendo perdón.

―Está bien― sonrió la cosita bermellón― ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!

― ¡SII! ― de repente la peli-azul callo y se tomó el pecho algo angustiada, viro su gesto a la puerta y pensó en la figura de Adrien abandonando la escena―…espero…que de verdad este bien…

…

Adrien se encontraba en la primera sesión de fotografías del día. Y para su mala suerte era la más importante de su carrera. Estaba posando nada más y nada menos que para el fotógrafo de The New York Times Style Magazine. No sabía cómo su padre había logrado incluir a un modelo masculino en la portada de una revista americana que se dedicaba a exhibir la belleza femenina únicamente. Y no solo eso.

La revista Vanity Fair no solo quería fotos suyas en trajes de gala que harían a los de Armani's morirse de la envidia, sino que querían entrevistarlo por ser un ciudadano de la única ciudad de Francia y el mundo donde estaban ocurriendo acontecimientos que podrían catalogarse de sobrenaturales. Obviamente se referían a los Héroes y Villanos de Paris. Esa revista no solo era de tendencias también evocaba mucho a la cultura y sobre todo a la política.

La revista Surface quería fotos suyas y varias declaraciones. Estaba aún conmocionado de que su compañero en la portada seria Neymar Jr.

Y otro punto para su carrera era ser el modelo masculino más joven en entrar en la sección especial y selecta de la revista Cosmopolitan. Le haría preguntas más indecorosas y personales que un jodido psiquiatra especializado en parafilias sin mencionar que aún estaba renuente en modelar ropa interior. Su padre aún era su tutor legal así que accedió por el ¿Su única palabra de aliento para él? ''Podrás usar una camiseta si te lo permiten'' le había dicho eso escuetamente más al aire que para su persona y había apagado la video-llamada.

La revista Nylon era la última que le tomaría fotografías y le harían una pequeña entrevista, era más juvenil y se centraba en la cultura pop. Al menos podría expresar cuando le gustaba Jagget Stone y Lady Gaga.

Seis horas más tarde el pobre rubio estaba desabotonándose la corbata rojo granate de este traje de gala negro y de chaleco gris, no podía respirar NO lo habían dejado respirar. Probablemente desarrollaría cáncer cutáneo con tantos cambios de maquillaje que tuvo. En ese momento estaba apoyándose en la barra de bocadillos que tenía el estudio. El fotógrafo tuvo un ataque de histeria cuando se le acabo el rollo de película y salió corriendo de manera poco masculina a buscar un reemplazo. Él había aprovechado para tomar algo.

No había nadie más así que Plagg se tomó la libertad de salir de su mochila escolar y levitar hasta la mesa. Iba a preguntarle a su protegido si estaba bien pero al ver una enorme porción de Camembert en la barra no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a comer como un muerto de hambre. Si Adrien lo noto no lo pareció. Vio una botella de Amaretto y se sirvió un vaso. El licor estaba algo caliente pero no le importó en lo absoluto.

― ¿Otra vez bebiendo? ― Plagg había dejado su preciado manjar para regañar al rubio quien lo vio queriendo asesinarlo y se empino lo que quedaba del licor rosáceo.

― ¡Ah! ― jadeo― Cállate Plagg estoy estresado― la mirada que le lanzo el rubio fue de espanto el Kwami del gato negro se encogió dolido y con algo de miedo. Al ver esto el rubio recapacito y se golpeó mentalmente― ¡Oh Dios! Lo lamento mucho Plagg…no quise hablarte así…― bajo la cabeza totalmente impotente y luego se masajeo la sienes―…estoy cansado y faltan cinco sesiones aun…

El Kwami lo vio y se sentó en su hombro intentando a su manera confortarle.

―Tranquilo. Solo es una mala racha. Tu siempre sales adelante― por primera vez el pequeño Kwami negro le hablo lo más dulce que su carácter le permitía. Adrien soltó una risilla más por lo bajo y negó divertido.

―Gracias Plagg…― en ese momento se oyeron pasos apresurándose hacia la puerta― Escóndete ya llego el fotógrafo― el pequeño gatito negro obedeció…no sin antes llevarse una buena porción de queso consigo― ….tendré que cambiar de mochila gracias a Plagg y su apestoso queso…― se manoteo la frente y se sirvió otro trago rápido de licor. Se lo tomo disfrutando de la sensación quemante en su garganta y para que nadie le sintiera olor a alcohol se metió una servilleta de papel a la boca y la mastico hasta que su boca quedo seca. La escupió al cesto de basura y comprobó que su aliento estuviera ecuánime. Un troco que había aprendido…

― ¡ADRIEN PRECIOSURA CONTINUEMOS! ― al amanerado fotógrafo le insto a que volviera a posar en la pantalla verde. El de ojos verdes solo suspiro cansado y volvió a ajustarse la corbata y poner su mejor cara de afabilidad.

Para cuando terminaron todas las sesiones de fotografías vinieron las entrevistas. Gracias al cielo no habría cámaras esta vez y podía contestar a lo que las y los entrevistadores preguntarían y posteriormente anotarían, otros preferían usar grabadoras digitales o sus celulares.

Las preguntas para Cosmopolitan habían sido exageradamente intimas y la entrevistadora era relativamente joven…y no dejaba de mandarle indirectas muy directas y coqueteos.

Vanity Fair fue al grano con el tema de las personas Akumatizadas en la ciudad del amor y la luz. A lo que le dio detalles muy objetivos y se solidarizó con Ladybug, Chat Noir y la buena capacidad del gobierno para combatir estos incidentes además de agradecer a las autoridades competentes de siempre prestar servicio y auxilio a la ciudadanía.

Nylon, sinceramente lo hizo reír un poco cuando le preguntaron si escuchaba música pop estadounidense. A lo que él respondió que de ese género solo escuchaba a Lady Gaga, él era más de Soul R&B y Rock, anuncio su fanatismo por Jagget Stone y demás cantantes como Jared Letto y su reciente interpretación del Joker en la película Suicide Squad. Hablo de sus gustos en manga anime y comics también luego de mencionar al séptimo arte.

Cuando tuvo que tomarse fotos con el famoso futbolista brasileño casi le da un ataque al estar frente a frente. No solo era fan del FC Barcelona sino que él era su jugador favorito. Ya no solo tomaba clases de Chino, estaba aprendiendo: Alemán, Español, Japonés, Portugués (por suerte ya que pudo tener una especie de charla corta con el futbolista) y Ruso. Los entrevistaron juntos y gracias a la tendencia de Neymar Jr. y Messi del: ''Look Sayiajin'' Adrien también se declaró fanático de Dragón Ball Z poniendo a Picoro Daimaku Jr. como su personaje favorito en las obras de Akira Toriyama y estaba al pendiente con Dragón Ball Súper.

Para cuando todo termino. No sabía cómo aún estaba de pie.

…

Luego de que terminara el aquelarre de las fotos las entrevistas y estuviera en la limusina con la cara ardiéndole de todo el desmaquillante que había tenido que usar ese día, se permitió suspirar. Cuando estaba quedándose dormido en el asiento la limusina freno abruptamente. El muchacho se cuadro cual militar en el asiento, Gorila le abrió la puerta y Nathalie lo esperaba sin verlo, viendo unos folders que tenía en las manos.

―Joven Adrien. Tiene clases de idiomas. Es miércoles así que ya debería estar al tanto de cuales materias tocan el respectivo día de hoy― le articulo tan fría y automática como era ella y Adrien ironizo al cielo pidiendo paciencia.

―Si Nathalie. Hoy toca japonés y ruso…

― ¿Trajo sus respectivos libros para cada clase? ― espeto mientras tomaba notas.

―Sí.

―Bien. Apenas termine recuerde que tiene clases de esgrima y mañana de Kendo. Luego lo escoltaremos a la Mansión para que cene. Otro detalle Joven Adrien, su padre quiere hablar con usted apenas termine de ingerir sus alimentos― dictamino seria y se fue dándole la espalda.

¿Su padre quería hablar con él? Eso era una novedad más grande que el próximo perfume que lanzaría su padre el año entrante.

Dos horas más tarde estaba hartándose la existencia con el Hiragana. Dominaba muy bien el Katakana pero su profesor era un nipones estricto y el juraba que nunca seria afectado por un akuma. El tipo tenía nitrógeno líquido en vez de sangre en su sistema circulatorio.

Apenas termino las clases (no sin un buen regaño del profesor Daisuke Yamamura a cerca de mejorar su escritura) fue a clases de ruso con la profesora Wozniak.

Aleska Wozniak podía ser muy agraciada y relativamente joven pero creció bajo un régimen militar en Rusia. Si creía que el profesor Yamamura era estricto esa mujer hallaría la forma de mandarlo a una Corte Marcial por insurrección en su clase de alguna loca manera y eso ni siquiera era legal. El ruso prácticamente era unos 68% consonantes en la escritura y pronunciación. Le costaba lo suyo a veces.

…

En clases de esgrima demostró una técnica muy profesional y pulida. Un poco más de entrenamiento y su instructor le decía que podría representar a Francia un día en los juegos Olímpicos. Eso le hacía gracia.

…

Una vez en casa, vio su regadera como un milagro del cielo y el apiadamiento del creador para con su persona. Tomo una larga ducha caliente y se vistió cómodamente. No podía ponerse el pijama aun. Tenía que hablar con su padre luego de la cena, esta consistió en carne y vegetales con algo de puré. Apenas se estaba recuperando del ajetreado día cuando Gabriel Agreste entro a la estancia y con su pose elegante y severa de siempre le miro alzando el mentón.

―hijo, quiero verte en mi oficina…― el tono de Gabriel era inusualmente represivo. Adrien tenía una muy mala corazonada. El rubio se levantó de su lugar y siguió a su progenitor hasta su despacho. Cerrando la puerta tras él.

― ¿Querías verme padre? ― dijo sumisamente mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio negro de Gabriel.

―Efectivamente― espeto más serio de lo usual― Adrien estoy decepcionado de tu desempeño últimamente.

― ¿Perdón? ― el muchacho no lograba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

― ¿Estas sordo Adrien? ― levanto una ceja y le vio con un muy mal semblante― Tus notas bajaron de dos a tres puntos en cada materia en la preparatoria Dupoint― dijo mirando unos papeles― El profesor Yamamura dice que estas avanzando muy lento para el promedial de alguien de tu edad y eso es algo que no pienso tolerar. Además se acerca la semana de la moda. Iremos a Milán y no quiero incidentes porque cierto irresponsable no ha acabado con sus tareas como un niño de primaria melindroso.

Adrien estaba conmocionado. No emitía palabra. Eran casi las diez de la noche y él se tenía que levantar ahora a las 4:00am sin mencionar el cumplir con su segunda vida como Chat Noir.

Daba todo de sí, entregaba todo y aun así su padre le escupía en su cara que era un irresponsable.

―No quiero más desplantes tuyos Adrien― hablo casi con rencor en la voz el Sr. Agreste― Quiero que tu rendimiento mejore al 200% si es necesario. Espero que ya estés viendo universidades…― le miro y fue como si le clavaran un cuchillo dentado― Sin más te puedes retirar…― su padre se olvidó de su existencia en medio segundo y comenzó a hablar por teléfono con quien sabe quién. Pero obviamente era más importante que él.

Adrien solo se levantó y salió en silencio del despacho.

Cuando llego a su habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dejó caer hasta el suelo donde su cabello rubio tapaba sus ojos.

―Hey Adrien ¿Cómo te…? ¿Adrien? ― Plagg se quedó a medio camino cuando vio a su protegido temblar ligeramente en esa posición casi fetal en el suelo mientras apretaba su Miraculous con fuerza innecesaria. Plagg ensancho los ojos. Esto estaba mal. Muy mal.

Adrien no le respondió nada, apenas levanto un poco la vista vio su bolso escolar. Recordó algo importante y se acercó a él. Estaba olvidado en el suelo cerca de él. Deslizo el cierre y saco la caja rosa pastel que le había dado Marinette. La abrió con cuidado y vio un exquisito postre perfectamente cocinado y hasta seguía tibio. Adrien solo lo tomo y de repente la imagen de su compañera peli-azul sonriéndole con dulzura y preocupación por su persona apareció reflejada en la cubierta de chocolate.

―Adrien….― Plagg estaba con los ojos cristalizados…Adrien le había dado un enorme mordisco al pan mientras las lágrimas salían sin ningún control de sus ojos mojando la caja rosada. No decía nada, eran sollozos muertos…solo comía del postre en silencio.

 **N/A: Adrien es perfecto para volverlo…alguien que vive dentro de el…por así decirlo. Esto solo fue una introducción. Los siguientes caps serán sumamente fuertes emocionalmente. Él es un personaje que compromete mucho su estabilidad emocional en la serie. Mi victima perfecta.**

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dislaimer: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir. Son propiedad de: Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, AB Droits Audiovisuels y SK Broadband.**_

 **Advertencias** **: Lenguaje soez. Maltrato psicológico, físico y verbal. Gore, temática oscura y humor negro.**

 **Le Homme Mort**

…

Los estudiantes de la preparatoria Dupoint estaban terminando la semana de exámenes parciales del penúltimo corte del semestre. Particularmente en el aula de clase donde no sabían, coincidían los Héroes de Paris, todos tenían una cara distinta. Algunos ya tenían temblores mioclonicos del pánico que les infundía pensar en los últimos dos exámenes que no eran precisamente de las materias favoritas de algunos.

Física y Biología. Si llegabas a pronunciar esas dos materias especializadas por accidente dentro de ese salón sería el equivalente a ver entrar a un sociópata con una moto-cierra y una máscara hecha con la cabeza real de un puerco gritando que es el nuevo mecías y se llevara sus almas pecaminosas al limbo.

Los menos aplicados tenían un aspecto de no haber conciliado el sueño en días, los que más o menos le daban alcance a una nota media se concentraban en repasar todo lo que pudieran en las horas de descanso o antes de que el examen diera comienzo. Los aplicados prácticamente tenían las materias pasadas con una nota decente o un perfecto y redondeado cien puesto como sello en sus boletines escolares. Solamente había una persona en el salón con la última característica y se dedicaba a patearle el culo al akumatizado de turno y practicar el modelaje en pasarelas.

Las clases aun no daban inicio, pues el profesor de Biología venia retrasado, estaba lloviendo a cantaros esa mañana y el pobre diablo estaba en un embotellamiento. Mientras el profesor Dubois blasfemaba contra el tráfico de Paris, sus queridísimos y aplicados alumnos estaban haciendo todo menos repasar. Tenían la insulsa esperanza de que no llegara a su hora de impartir clase.

Nino desvió su vista un grado apartándola de su video-juego en su consola portátil para ver como Adrien a su lado estaba viendo al techo recostado del asiento con cara de que le vale un cuerno si el profesor llegaba vivo o no al salón, y movía los ojos de un lado para el otro como si algo estuviera escrito en el techo. El moreno alzo una ceja y vio de reojo el techo blanco del salón sin comprender. Ese día estaba haciendo frio también, pero era raro ver a Adrien usar colores tan deprimentes usaba un pantalón gris deslavado y algo roto y un suéter con capucha que obviamente no era de diseñador, era negro opaco y tenía la capucha puesta.

― ¿Estas bien bro? ― hablo el moreno y Adrien lo vio enseguida alzando una ceja con curiosidad. Parpadeo un par de veces y recapacito.

―Si― dijo simplemente para luego dar un gran bostezo― No pasa nada Nino, solo estoy aburrido. El profesor Dubois debería levantarse más temprano y ver el primer boletín del clima antes de salir ¿Es que la gente que supuestamente trabaja no prevé cosas tan obvias? ― Nino alzo una ceja otra vez, viendo raro al rubio, el tonito despectivo de su voz no era usual en él, el de ojos verdes dio un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca y sonrió levemente― Nos quedan treinta minutos de ''clase'' iré a la cafetería por algo― dicho esto Adrien se levantó de su lugar de forma algo apresurada y salió del aula.

― ¿Adrien está bien? ― Esa fue Alya quien había estado todo este tiempo susurrándole casi a los gritos a Marinette que respirara por el amor a todo lo bueno y sacro en mundo y que si iba a pasar el semestre con notas decentes. La nombrada peli-azul tenia uno de sus dramas montados. Eso sí sin quitarle el ojo de encima a su amor platónico.

―Ni idea nena― se deslingo del tema sumiéndose de hombros― Las semanas de exámenes las ha pasado más fresco que una lechuga ha sacado cien en todas las materias. Ni siquiera se para que vino― el muchacho moreno que jamás se quitaba su gorra roja puso una cara de incertidumbre y ''¿Es enserio?'' que fue hasta graciosa― justo ayer me dijo que el profesor Dubois y el profesor Fontaine (encargado de impartir Física) le habían felicitado y el ultimo hasta le dijo que podía saltarse el examen de hoy.

― ¿Ósea que ya aprobó física? ― Marinette sabía que Adrien era bastante bueno en esa materia, pero que ya hubiera pasado el primer corte sin presentar la evaluación final era de aplaudirse. La franco-chinesca vio la puerta por donde había salido el rubio. Había algo en su actitud, no solo su forma de vestir. A duras penas pensarías que era un modelo profesional ahora. Últimamente se estaba viniendo tan sencillo y casual por no decir desganado a la preparatoria que no se iba a sorprender si lo veía entrar un día en pijama y pantuflas, eso y estaba extrañamente…activo― Pues me alegro por el…― articulo entre sincera y preocupada a la vez.

― ¡Pues yo no! ― clamo Nino formando puños con las manos y regando su frustración a vox populi― ¡Ese suertudo no me quiere decir como lo hace! ¡Solo me dice ''Ponte a estudiar más y ya Nino''! ― dijo imitando burlonamente el tono de voz del rubio mientras hacia un ademan de estarse arreglando el cabello de manera presumida.

―Pues ponte a estudiar más y ya si enserio me escuchas Nino…― los tres que estaban conversando giraron al frente tan rápido que sus cuellos tronaron un poco. Ahí estaba Adrien con un vaso grande de poliestireno que estaba soltando vapor― Jejejeje ¿Y esas caras? ― sonrió sinceramente y sus amigos se sonrojaron mientras que fingían que la Virgen les hablaba y que no estaban hablando de el mientras no estaba.

― ¿Café? ― cuestiono Alya― Es el tercero de esta mañana que te veo tomar― alzo una ceja y meneo el cuerpo de forma insinuante. Prácticamente sonó como si fuera la madre de Adrien. Este se rio.

―Me gusta el café― dijo simplemente mientras tomaba un gran sorbo y volvía a sentarse. No se dio cuenta cuando Nino tomo su vaso con malicia queriendo robarle algo de la bebida sin pedir permiso como lo haría cualquier mejor amigo. Inmediatamente agrando los ojos y escupió ruidosamente el líquido caliente― ¡¿Eh?! ¡NINO! ― exclamo molesto el rubio. Molesto de que no le pidiera permiso.

― ¡Puagh! ¡Es café negro sin azúcar! ― le devolvió el vaso con asco― ¿Estás loco hermano? ― lo vio como si se hubiera declarado seguidor de Le Papillon.

―El loco eres tu― le miro mal tomando otro trago de café― Si haces eso en público vas a quedar como un torpe.

― ¿Y desde cuando no le pones azúcar? ― Se cruzó de brazos su mejor amigo y lo vio inquisitivo.

―Demándame― le contesto el rubio girando los ojos. Allí estaba otra vez ese sarcasmo. Antes de que se pusieran a discutir el profesor Dubois entro alterado, jadeando y con el saco verde empapado.

―Saquen hoja y lápiz voy a dictar rápidamente, nos quedan veinticinco minutos, así que hagamos esto un convenio entre nosotros. Son solo seis preguntas. Diez puntos cada una― dijo apresurado y todos lo vieron como si estuviera loco de remate, más que Adrien y su café sin azúcar.

― ¡¿Nos va a evaluar un 60% de un golpe?! ― Chillo histérica Chloe mientras se levantaba indignada y golpeaba su mesa con las manos del tiro Sabrina pego un salto― ¡Nos está poniendo un 20% del siguiente corte de más!

―Señorita Bourgeois― se dirigió a la rubia con una cara de asesino en serie― Se me presento un problemita en el tráfico y tendré que pagarle una indemnización a un hombre de ochenta años que no sabe que la luz verde del semáforo significa avanzar. Estaré ocupado y les voy a regalar prácticamente dos exámenes así que si tiene quejas ¡Salga del salón! ― todos estaban que no se la creían. Era el primer profesor que ponía en cintura a Chloe y salía sin ser demandado o despedido. Pues la rubia con demasiado maquillaje para su edad solo atino a abrir y cerrar la boca haciendo la perfecta imitación de un pez y se sentó sin decir más, algunos dicen que hasta sonrojada. Otros lo atribuyeron a una ilusión óptica.

El único que si se rio a sus anchas de la cara de Chloe fue Adrien. Para sorpresa hasta del conserje que estaba pasando fuera del salón en ese momento.

― **¡Adrien!** ― Chillo Chloe sin creérselo. Estaba roja de furia tanto que hasta las arrugas prematuras de su frente se marcaron― ¡¿Acaso te estas riendo de mí?! ― el rubio no atino a contestar se estaba ahogando con su propia carcajada.

―Nooo…― dijo evidentemente con sarcasmo burlón. Cuando el rubio noto que sus compañeros lo estaban viendo TODOS al mismo tiempo este pareció recapacitar― ¡Ejem! No claro que no. Es Nino que perdió su partida de Mario Kart…

―Eso no es… ¡OYE! ― Adrien ''accidentalmente'' le apago la consola a Nino tan rápido como un gato y este no había guardado la partida.

― ¿Ves? Es un descuidado― sonrió sinceramente y comenzó a escribir sus datos en la hoja de papel mientras Nino peleaba solo. Marinette lo veía con la boca entre-abierta y Alya tenía una cara de asombro que gritaba que era una tonta por no haberlo grabado todo y montado en uno de sus Blogs personales.

…

Ya había acabado la hora de biología. Las preguntas fueron tan sencillas que hasta un niño de primaria las habría respondido con la maestría de un catedrático. Con decir que una de las preguntas fue: _Explique en una palabra que es la biología_. Todos debían tener asegurado un cien. La clase salió a la hora del almuerzo con rostros felices y radiantes de la suerte que habían tenido. En las mesas de la cafetería estaban Nino, Alya y Marinette esperando al rubio…quien paso casi trotando de largo. Adrien se sirvió algo rápido y pago, no se sirvió el almuerzo reglamentario. Eso sí se volvió a comprar otro café grande sin azúcar y alego que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a repasar para la última hora y el temible examen de física que traería consigo.

―Ya no se sienta a comer con nosotros…― Alya manifestó eso algo indignada pero preocupada a la vez mientras le daba vueltas al tenedor con espagueti.

La peli-azul del grupo trago duro. Algo le decir que el de ojos verdes efectivamente estaba ocultando algo. Tikki en su bolso vio con ojos preocupados a su protegida, y también estaba pensando en el portador del Miraculous de la mala suerte. Ella intuía que Plagg estaba preocupado también por desgracia era el único que podía decir con certeza que tenía el modelo y no le podía preguntar de ninguna forma. Eso también la frustraba a ella.

Se suponía que no se podía entrar con alimentos a la biblioteca, pero nada que sobornar a la bibliotecaria con una foto autografiada por el para su nieta de trece años no arreglara.

Adrien termino de prácticamente tragarse un sándwich de jamón y lechuga y procedió a tomar un sorbo de su café mientras leía sus apuntes de física. Estaba en un rincón privado de la enorme biblioteca, así que Plagg nunca tenia problema en salir y conversar con el allí. Pero el Kwami negro floto hacia él y sorprendemente estaba cruzado de brazos y más sorprendente aun. Estaba serio.

―Adrien…― dijo sin disimular su fastidio― ¿Quieres alimentarte bien por amor al Camembert?

―Te corrijo querido Plagg. Yo odio el Camembert― le dijo con el tono que usaba Sherlock Homes con Watson sin si quiera ver a la pequeña cosa negra de ojos verde cabreada delante de él.

― ¡Sabes a qué me refiero estúpido sex-simbol! ― le grito haciéndole frente y arrebatándole el vaso de café. Para ser tan pequeño podía cargar cuatro veces su peso.

― ¡Hey! ― Adrien lo vio con cara de circunstancias― ¿Cuál es tu problema Plagg? ― le arrebato el vaso y volvió a lo de antes.

― ¡¿Mi problema?! Eres tú el que tiene tres semanas lanzando el desayuno a las macetas sin que Nathalie te vea y comiendo el mismo asqueroso sándwich sin queso de paso― giro molesto y se sentó al borde del mesón de esa sección privada― ¡Y no me hagas mencionar esas porquerías que estas tomando!

―Plagg solo son pastillas de menta…― dijo ironizando al cielo, se asustó cuando de súbito el Kwami negro estaba a medio milímetro de su nariz con un envase de plástico pequeño.

― ¡¿Me viste cara de idiota?! ― agrando un ojo y le tiro el envase a la cara― ¡Esas cosas no huelen ni saben a menta!

― ¡Eso me dolió! ― se quejó Adrien molesto sobándose la frente― ¡NO SAQUES MIS COSAS ASI! ― veía al piso a ver a donde carajo había ido a parar el envase de plástico. No lo veía por ningún lado.

― ¡Cada vez que te las tomas te pones hiperactivo! ¡Y cuando esta por pasar el efecto te pones lelo o comienzas a soltar sarcasmos! Y no me hagas mencionar lo harto que me tienes quejándote de la jaqueca que te da en la noche…― Plagg lo vio inquisidor queriendo arañarle la cara al rubio que seguía buscando el envase― ¡¿Me estás oyendo?!

― ¡Shhhht! ― Adrien salto de debajo de la mesa y oculto al Kwami en su suéter― ¡Alguien viene Plagg! ¡Has silencio! ― el rubio escondió la cara en un libro mientras la persona que estaba muy cerca de su posición se detuvo repentinamente.

― _Catecolaminérgico 500mgrs…_ ― Adrien se espantó cuando oyó una voz femenina demasiado familiar decir esa frase. Recogió todo y fingió que salía de otro lado incluso olvido el café. A unos pocos metros vio a Marinette sostener el envase de plástico con cara de sorpresa. Al parecer se había topado con él y lo recogió. Intento que no lo viera pero fue en vano.

― ¿Adrien? ― La chica lo ubico rápidamente― Te estuve buscando― sonrió de oreja a oreja y el muchacho se giró sobre sí mismo y puso la sonrisa nerviosa más grande que tenía.

―Hoooola…Marinette…jeje…― se tomó de la nuca y le sonrió― Ya acabe de repasar. Estaba por ir a aula…― deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

― ¿Tan pronto? Aún quedan unos minutos del almuerzo y…― la heroína de Paris recordó el envase y le pregunto de manera inocente al rubio: ― ¿De quién serán estas pastillas? ― Adrien se estaba poniendo azul― Algún profesor debió perderlas… ¿No es la Catecolamina una metanfetamina potente? ― cuestiono― ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! Estos envases siempre vienen con el nombre del paciente en la etiqueta…

Marinette leyó y no reconoció el nombre.

― ¿David Le Abrodie? ― El rubio respiro. Qué bueno que había pedido sus pastillas con unas influencias que tenía en una farmacia…No iba a dejar que así sea por accidente descubriera nadie menos aun su queridísimo padre sus métodos para rendir más en su maldito itinerario― ¿Quién será? ― ladeo la cabeza intrigada.

―Ni idea― Adrien puso cara de santo que no rompe el silencio y le sonrió a Marinette esta se puso roja de inmediato― Puedo llevárselo a la enfermera y que ella busque en sus registros. Total voy de regreso al aula y me queda de paso la enfermería…― Plagg en el bolsillo de su suéter se estaba haciendo mil preguntas escandalosas.

― ¿No te molesta? ― Espeto la peli-azul mientras le daba el envase al rubio. Sonrió encantada, Adrien era tan servicial.

―Para nada― zanjo el asunto y capturo el envase de pastillas y lo apretó con fuerza innecesaria― Oye Marinette…― ahora el sonrojado era el bajo un poco la cabeza y le dijo algo apenado― ¿Se…seria mucha molestia que me prepararas otro postre? Se que ya te dije muchas veces lo delicioso que estaba el otro de hace unas semanas…pero es que el que me obsequiaste…― estaba ardiéndole la cara― Fue lindo ¿Sabes? Me…hizo sentir bien…

Marinette estaba en un abismal y rotundo shock. Viéndole pasmada.

― ¡Y-yo! ¡Disculpa si te estoy incomodando! ― se disculpó inmediatamente― Yo puedo pasar por la panadería de tus padres entonces…creo que es mejor si pago por los mejores dulces de Paris ¿No? ― se tomó de la nuca sonriendo.

― ¡NO! ― grito la chica alarmando al rubio― ¡CON GUSTO TE HORNEARE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS Y VA POR LA CASA! ¡MAÑANA MISMO TE DARE ALGO ESPECIAL! ― soltó apresurada con el corazón en la garganta y ojos brillando de la ilusión, la alegría y el miedo de que Adrien se arrepintiera de pedirle que cocinara PARA EL.

― ¿E-enserio? ― Le sonrió como un niño pequeño― ¡Muchas gracias Marinette! ― un corto abrazo después soltó un: ― Eres la mejor ¿Lo sabias? ― luego se retiró de la biblioteca dejando a una más enamorada y temblorosa Marinette si es que eso era posible.

…

El examen de física termino en trauma que ameritaría terapia de seis meses para unos y como una sencilla tontería para otros. Entiéndase en este orden: Todos y Adrien. Cuando todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas tras el sonido de la campana. Dos personas salieron corriendo de la preparatoria. Una híper-alegre peli-azul y un rubio que no iba a llegar tarde a la clase de Kendo si quería vivir.

…

En el dojo donde Adrien practicaba este estaba en los vestidores poniéndose la armadura Bogu, cuando Plagg le salto a la cara logrando que al rubio casi le diera un infarto al miocardio.

― ¡Maldición Plagg! ― se sostenía el pecho como condenado― ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

― **¡ME DICES AHORA MISMO QUE ES UNA METAPETRANINA!** ― le grito el pequeño gato negro sacando las garritas. Era primera vez que el rubio las veía…

―Se dice ''Metanfetamina'' Plagg…― se manoteo la frente maldiciendo su suerte. Gato negro tenía que ser ¿No? ― Dios…ya cálmate ¿Si? ¿Por favor? ― le dijo suplicante y con un tremendo dolor en la mirada.

― ¡No me calmo hasta que me digas que es! ― le expreso su furia el Kwami negro. Adrien estaba contra la espada y la pared.

―…Es…un excitador neuronal― dijo por lo bajo, menos mal estaban solos. Había llegado temprano.

Plagg se taimó y pareció procesar eso último.

― ¡¿Te estas drogando?!

― ¡NO!

― ¡NO MIENTAS!

― ¡NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO CON UN DEMONIO! ― el rubio estaba desesperado― ¡Escucha sin eso no puedo seguir el ritmo entiendes! ¡NO PUEDO CON ESTO Y LO SABES PLAGG! ― el rubio ensombreció la mirada. Cuando la levanto el encargado de transformarlo en Chat Noir se quedó bastante asustado al ver como las lágrimas de impotencia amenazaban con salir de los ojos verdes de su protegido.

―Adrien…― el gatito bajo las orejas con dolor.

―No toquemos el tema de nuevo― sentencio el adolescente y se puso el casco. Tomo la espada shira de madera y salió al dojo.

…

Esa misma noche luego de acabar con las clases de español y alemán llego a casa. Dijo que se saltaría la cena y Nathalie lo detuvo con una mirada congelante y el ceño fruncido.

―Ya son tres días saltándote la cena. Joven Adrien me temo que tendré que notificar a su padre sobre esto…― antes de que la mujer de traje y cabello entintado de rojo y negro dijera otra cosa el rubio aparto de un manotazo la mano que ella había puesto bruscamente en su hombro y la vio con extremo asco. La mujer estaba pasmada.

―Está bien. Dile― dijo sin más poniendo sus manos en el bolsillo delantero del suéter y sumiéndose de hombros― Oh, aprovechando que le dices TODO a mi padre Nathalie…― saco algo de su mochila y prácticamente se lo tiro en el pecho. Nathalie apenas alcanzo a coger el boletín de notas del rubio― Háblale de esto también. Te aseguro que no le va a importan un bledo si me salte la cena o no― le hablo duramente y se fue a su habitación sin mirar a la asistente de su padre.

Estaba realmente harto. Hastiado…

Lanzo su bolso contra su cama y se encerró en el baño de portazo. Salió dos horas más tarde con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra más pequeña secando su cabeza.

―Plagg, hay algo para ti en el mini-bar― dijo al aire mientras abría el ENORME closet y sacaba ropa.

― ¿A si? ― pregunto extrañado el pequeño Kwami negro a lo que floto hasta el pequeño refrigerador y casi se le desorbitaron los ojos― ¡CAMEMBERT! ― Chillo feliz. No era la porción de siempre. Todo el refrigerador estaba repleto de Camembert importado de otras partes del país― ¡¿Es todo para mi enserio?! ― pregunto lleno de ilusión.

―Así es― dijo el rubio terminando de vestirse. Para sorpresa de Plagg estaba vestido como para salir y con otro suéter esta vez uno de marca con capucha.

― ¿Vas a salir? ― cuestiono el gato negro.

―VAMOS a salir― Adrien se acero a su querido Kwami y se acuclillo para quedar a su altura― Escucha. Te pediré un gran favor como amigo… ¿Somos amigos verdad Plagg? ― dijo con mucha seriedad y determinación en la voz.

―Claro― dijo sonriendo el Kwami negro― ¿Cuál favor?

―Saldremos a esta misma hora todas las noches. Salvo cuando nos toque el patrullaje nocturno con My Lady. Eso es los fines de semana. Por eso estoy haciendo todo más rápido y saltándome la cena…así tendremos tiempo de llegar para que yo pueda dormir unas cuatro horas antes de ir a clase― dijo revisando su cartera y revisando que tuviera francos suficientes.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ― pregunto serio el Kwami negro.

―A un bar― soltó descaradamente el rubio.

― ¡¿Qué?!

―Plagg solo serán unos tragos…además tendrás un mini-bar entero de esto cada noche si colaboras conmigo…te lo pido― Plagg estaba que no sabía que pensar…iba a decir un rotundo no. Pero Adrien se veía tan destrozado…solo cuando tomaba unos tragos esa horrible mirada de perfecto sufrimiento se iba por unos minutos…

―Yo…está bien…― bajo la cabeza el gato negro―…pero no lo hare por el queso…alguien debe vigilarte…

―Gracias Plagg― Adrien lo abrazo con tanto sentimiento que el Kwami de la mala suerte tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no ponerse a llorar de rabia.

 **N/A: Digamos que este es el inicio de algo que sabemos que acabara mal. JAJAJAJAAAAA…¡MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dislaimer: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir. Son propiedad de: Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, AB Droits Audiovisuels y SK Broadband.**_

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje soez. Maltrato psicológico, físico y verbal. Gore, temática oscura y humor negro.**

 **Le Homme Mort**

…

En la Mansión Agreste eran exactamente las 4:20am, un joven de ojos verdes se encontraba repasando unos apuntes escolares en la mesa del comedor, mientras sus ojos repasaban con increíble rapidez cada línea del manuscrito sorbía de una enorme taza de café. Hace diez minutos que la mucama le había servido el desayuno. El cual por supuesto fue a parar a una de las macetas que tuviera cerca. Solo se conformó con desayunar cuatro aspirinas y mezclarlas en su estómago con café ardiendo. Apenas termino de re-leer el ensayo que había escrito para la primera hora de clase, se levantó del asiento, tomo su mochila y se proponía a largarse a esperar a Gorila en la limusina estacionada afuera. Ni siquiera su guardaespaldas estaba despierto a esa hora.

Plagg estaba escondido en su bolso escolar bastante hastiado y podría decirse que hasta deprimido, ni siquiera la generosa porción de Camembert que le dio Adrien de desayuno le había animado, es más, la mitad del queso estaba a su lado guardado en un pequeño envase de plástico. ¿La razón de su tic frenético en el ojo? Pues tenía nombre y apellido. Resulta pasa y acontece que tenían más de dos semanas yendo a un bar en el centro de Paris, el lugar era lujoso, tenía un toque barroco y la barra era de cedro pulido. La iluminación era tenue y la clientela era de una clase selecta. Solamente había hombres de negocios, políticos y empresarios hablando mientras reían fuertemente (quizá a causa de unas copas de más) mientras estaban acompañados de mujeres escasamente vestidas y de una belleza digna de salir en las pasarelas de Donatella Versace.

Al principio nadie le había negado la entrada a Adrien aun siendo menor de edad, lo quisiera o no ese último año el muchacho había pulido sus facciones gracias a su crecimiento natural. Tenía unos diez centímetros más de altura, la cara más madura y perfilada y su tono de voz se había engrosado seductoramente. Eso más su precoz madures al hablar y comportarse le hizo creer al barman que estaba en sus veintiún años como mínimo. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Lo único era que ya no podrían regresar a ese lugar después de lo de hace unas horas atrás. Adrien se estaba pasando de copas. Plagg prácticamente se lo grito al oído pues estaba escondido en su capucha, siempre llevaba una diferente. Adrien estaba de un humor irascible pues el Kwami negro tenia rato fastidiándolo para que se fueran, eso provoco que Adrien le gritara un insulto muy mal pronunciado a causa de los efectos del alcohol y un tipo en la barra creyó que la palabrota había sido con él. ¿El resultado? Pelea de bar.

Adrien estaba muy bien comedido en las clases de Kendo donde además le ensañaban Judo y Aikido. Y tipo termino con la nariz rota y seguramente ameritaría una rinoplastia. Como resultado ambos habían sido vetados del bar.

La buena noticia: Llegaron un poco más temprano que de costumbre.

La mala noticia: Adrien le dijo que iban a seguir saliendo. Una pequeñez como esa no lo iba a detener.

La mala noticia 2.0: Plagg tenía entendimiento de que los seres humanos adquirían un comportamiento distinto a causa del consumo excesivo del alcohol, en todos sus milenos de existencia se había dado cuenta de que algunos se ponían: Tristes, nostálgicos, chistosos, groseros, porfiados, melosos y finalmente agresivos.

Su protegido encajaba en la última caracterización. La naturaleza de Adrien era bondadosa y tranquila. Obviamente tenía el carácter adverso si tomaba y vaya que se ponía como un basilisco con hernia.

La entrada a la preparatoria era a las 7:00am es decir que faltaba media hora para que Gorila llegara con su rostro inmutable y agresivo a dejarlo en una sesión rápida de fotos que luego iban a ser enviadas a varias revistas a ver cuál quería una sección completa con el modelo como ejemplar. Luego de eso lo dejarían frente a la preparatoria para que, como siempre él se quedara a esperar a que abrieran las puertas como un imbécil aguantando el frio de la mañana.

―Debería irme caminando al estudio…creo que así ahorraría unos buenos minutos en el día…― murmuro Adrien con los ojos algo pesados. Solo había dormido cuatro horas pero se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar. Plagg lo escucho con su fino oído y antes de que asomara la cabeza por el hueco del cierre el sonido de una explosión cercana los aturdió― ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ― Adrien se volteo en posición de defensa y Plagg salió volado a su lado, el sol ni siquiera estaba pensando en salir por el horizonte aun, lo cual facilito ver el resplandor de lo que parecía ser un aquelarre de fuegos artificiales que sonaban como balas.

― ¡Es un akuma! ― dijo Plagg bastante convencido de esto.

―Vaya…Papillon madrugo hoy. ¿Cree que Dios lo ayudara con sus perversos planes si sigue el refrán? ― dijo burlón y sin más se puso serio― Plagg: ¡Transfórmame!

Antes de que el Kwami de la mala suerte le dijera algún sarcasmo para acompañar su bromita hacia el Villano de Paris el anillo de Adrien ya lo había absorbido ¿Siempre tenía que transformar al rubio cuando estaba a la mitad de una buena frase o comiendo? Eso le estaba comenzando a parecer una broma karmatica.

El rubio ya transformado en Chat Noir uso su bastón Bo plateado para saltar encima de los tejados una vez salió de la residencia Agreste. No le tomo dos minutos llegar al lugar del desastre, un tipo con pinta de piro-maníaco estrafalario estaba al frente de todo. Tenía una máscara anti-gases y un traje parecido al de un bombero pero era negro con rayas rojas y tenía una horrenda calavera en la espalda. Estaba volando con una especie de propulsor que no lo elevaba con aire comprimido sino con fuego. El akumatizado estaba incendiando una estación de bomberos.

Eso era bastante irónico, si le preguntaban.

― ¡NADIE ME DESPIDE! ¡SOY EL MEJOR BOMBERO DE ESTA CIUDAD DE PORQUERIA! ― el tipo akumatizado estaba gritándole al edificio por donde un hombre de edad avanzada estaba en una ventana tosiendo como desgraciado. Las llamas aun no alcanzaban ese lugar pero se notaba que estaba en peligro de muerte― ¡¿SE VA A RETRACTAR DIRECTOR?!

― ¡Francis por el amor de Cristo! ¡Te despedí porque no puedes bajar a un gato de un árbol sin provocar que alguien tenga que llamar a una ambulancia! ― el hombre moreno de edad madura estaba aterrado y parecía que estaba a punto de suplicar por su vida― ¡Por favor no hagas esto! ― Varios gritos de dentro del edificio se oían, había gente atrapada. Probablemente sus ex- compañeros.

― ¡NO SOY FRANCIS! **¡MI NOMBRE ES FEU FUGUEUR!**

― ¡Oye! ¿Por qué tan ardido? ― grito burlón el héroe con tema de gato de la ciudad acuclillado en un tejado cercano. Soltó una risa burlona y el tipo akumatizado lo vio con mucha molestia. De inmediato apareció la insignia de una mariposa lila en el rostro cubierto del sujeto. Sin dudas Le Papillon le estaba gritando que le arrebatara su Miraculous― Hagamos algo. Apaga el fuego y no saldrás herido amigo― le dijo entre burlón y retador asumiendo posición de batalla con su bastón.

Sin más se fueron uno encima del otro, Chat Noir no estaba teniendo problemas para esquivas las llamas, su visión nocturna estaba al máximo y se movía como una condenada sombra entre las secciones oscuras, desequilibro al sujeto de un gran salto dándole en la máscara con el bastón. El sujeto aulló de dolor, se estaba sosteniendo el rostro por lo cual no podía ver a donde se había ido el héroe de Paris. Este estaba ocupado buscando la manera de apagar el incendio.

―Haber…esto es una estación de bomberos siempre tiene… ¡Aja! ― enseguida diviso un enorme tanque de agua para emergencias muy cerca, sin pensárselo mucho dio inicio a su plan― **¡Cataclismo!** ― usando su técnica especial logro que el agua saliera a propulsión del desintegrado tanque, la presión de agua era inmensa pero con un feroz movimiento circular de su bastón logro redirigir la potencia del agua hacia el edificio. Las llamas estaban apaciguándose y pronto el humo estaba saliendo en lugar de las brasas…la gente que estaba dentro comenzó a salir apresurada. Algo chamuscados pero a salvo.

Chat Noir sabía que no podía bajar la guardia y lo comprobó cuando un latigazo de fuego lo alcanzo de casi de lleno, daba gracias a sus reflejos felinos. Casi termina con el cabello hecho carbón y casi pierde la cola, sí que había cabreado a Feu.

― ¡No es necesaria tanta violencia! ― le grito indignado humeando de algunos lados de su traje, antes de otro ataque Adrien estaba pensando en una buena estrategia ¿Dónde podría estar el akuma? Ladybug era la que tenía un don para adivinar la locación.

Y hablando de la reina de roma.

― ¡CHAT! ― Su bellísima Lady entraba en escena balanceándose con su yo-yo. Chat Noir debía admitir que se veía bellísima en el resplandor de las llamas y con su cabello ahora más largo recogido en una prolija trenza solo podía quedarse embobado viéndola. Pero había algo más importante que hacer― ¿Estas bien? ― llego la heroína con tema de Catarina a su lado, en sus ojos había preocupación― Llegaste muy rápido…la situación se ve controlada…― vio alrededor y los bomberos estaban haciendo lo posible por terminar de apagar el fuego de su estación, bajar a su director de su oficina y mantener a raya a Feu Fugueur.

―Daba mi paseo matinal y me topé con nuestro nuevo mejor amigo My Lady― le dijo con un tono seductor mientras aprovechaba que Ladybug levantaba una ceja no creyéndole el cuento del paseíto y le beso el dorso de la mano con especial atención. Ella como siempre retiro su mano con rapidez.

―Gatito no hay tiempo para eso ahora…― le advirtió mientras Feu Fugueur apuntaba su lanzallamas hacia ellos.

― ¿Y qué tal después? ― le dijo al oído con un tono muy insinuante. A Ladybug le recorrió un escalofrió por la nuca y se sonrojo un poco de vergüenza y de rabia.

― ¡Chat Noir!

― ¡Okey! Otro día con calmita― le guiño un ojo y procedió a asumir posición de defensa― ¿Dónde cree que estará el akuma My Lady? ― espeto serio.

Ladybug pareció estudiar al individuo con la mirada y luego de ver un par de puntos clave en el aspecto de Feu Fugueur pareció notar algo.

― ¡Ahí! ¡En el casco! ― bramo la prodigiosa heroína y efectivamente Chat Noir no había notado el caso de bombero. Allí de seguro estaba el akuma. De repente recordó la hora. Maldición le quedaban un par de minutos antes de que Gorila llegara y si no lo veía en el patio de seguro alertaría a su padre.

― ¡YO ME ENCARGO! ― Ladybug se quedó impresionada cuando Chat Noir la pasó de largo casi como un borrón negro y rubio. Lo siguiente que vio hizo que se llevara ambas manos a la boca de la sorpresa. Chat había alargado su bastón quedando a la altura suspendida en el aire de Feu Fugueur, le conecto un certero puñetazo a la mandíbula que probablemente logro dislocarle y le arrebato el casco como si no fuera nada.

Era la primera vez que veía a su compañero actuar tan determinado y agresivo.

― ¡My Lady! ― grito y le aventó el casco mientras Feu soltaba maldiciones. Ladybug reacciono y rompió el casco dejando libre a la mariposa negra.

―No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma― exclamo confiada y lo encerró en su yo-yo. Luego lo abrió y una mariposa blanca y resplandeciente se perdió en el cielo― Adiós pequeña mariposa― dijo dulcemente…hasta que recapacito en algo. Ella prácticamente no había hecho nada, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de invocar su Lucky Charm. El akumatizado volvió a la normalidad revelando a un hombre caucásico de ojos grises y cabello castaño con un traje ahora normal de bombero.

No había forma de regresar a la normalidad los daños.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ― pregunto asustado el sujeto conocido como Francis para después sostenerse la quijada con dolor― ¡AAAAU! ¿Por qué me duele tanto la mandíbula?

Sus compañeros se acercaron a él y Chat Noir hizo lo mismo con Ladybug.

―Me gustaría quedarme My Lady pero…― mostro su anillo negro y este tenía solo un minuto y medio de energía― Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos― le dijo y la atrajo hacia el para darle un beso apasionado en la mejilla. Marinette no pudo ni reaccionar a eso cuando Chat Noir ya se había perdido por quién sabe dónde. Sabrá Dios si no se teletransportó.

― ¿Qué le ocurre a ese gato? ― dijo anonadada. Por otro lado sus últimas batallas juntos habían estado un poco raras ahora que recordaba.

Hace dos días les toco combatir a una Bailarina de Ballet que había sido humillada por su profesora. La chica estaba fuera de control causándole heridas en los pies a sus compañeras y a su profesora, pero Chat Noir la había desbalanceado con el bastón y a propósito la dejo colgada de un tejado sosteniéndola por las zapatillas.

Tres días antes había noqueado al akumatizado con un bastonazo bien dado. Importándole nada que el tipo fuera un octogenario.

Dos días antes de eso un prospecto a arquitecto que estaba desintegrando edificios y reconstruyéndolos de manera que parecían sacados de la mente de Stephen King había terminado lanzado a una alcantarilla por el gato negro de Paris mientras este le lanzaba el objeto donde estaba el akuma.

Y a su sustantivamente. Parecía luchar con desagrado y hasta parecía que se estaba descargando con la gente manipulada por Le Papillon. Pero siempre le hacía perder la concentración insinuándosele y contando chistes negros. Ya no eran bromas malas y juegos de palabras eran chistes muy negros, más que su antifaz. Pero era la primera vez que este se iba dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras la apretaba de la cintura.

Algo muy raro le estaba pasando a Chat Noir y la próxima vez que patrullaran lo iba a interrogar. Por lo pronto ella tenía que regresar a su casa a dormir un par de horas antes de entrar a clase. Ese fue uno de los pocos villanos que atacaba tan temprano. Además tenía que darle los toques finales a su ensayo de historia. Hoy tendrían evaluación.

…

―Iósif Stalin, Estuvo entre los bolcheviques revolucionarios que impulsaron la Revolución de Octubre en Rusia en 1917 y más tarde ocupó la posición de secretario general del Comité Central del Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética desde 1922 hasta que el cargo fue formalmente suprimido en 1952, poco antes de su muerte. Mientras que el cargo de secretario general era oficialmente electivo y no se lo consideraba como la máxima posición dentro del Estado soviético, Stalin logró utilizarlo para acaparar cada vez más poder en sus manos tras la muerte de Vladímir Lenin en 1924 y para sofocar gradualmente a todos los grupos opositores dentro del Partido Comunista. Esto incluyó a León Trotski, un teórico socialista y el principal crítico de Stalin entre los primeros líderes soviéticos, que fue desterrado de la Unión Soviética en 1929…

Ya estaba culminando la clase de historia, todos habían hechos ensayos pequeños y con una selección muy poco variada. La mitad del salón recluto a Napoleón como personaje histórico de quien aportar un poco de reseña bibliográfica. La clase consistía en que los estudiantes actuaran como profesores en una pequeña micro-clase donde instruirían a sus compañeros sobre una figura histórica y el impacto que este causo en la historia mundial.

Adrien fue al último, sorprendentemente escogió a un dictador Ruso participe en la primera y segunda guerra mundial y que tuvo demasiado que ver en una de las guerras civiles por la economía y hegemonía de gobierno en Rusia, ciertamente fue el único que aporto algo que encanto a la profesora de historia, además de que su elocuencia al hablar hacían que sorprendentemente todo el mundo se interesara en su ensayo. No hacía falta decir que Marinette estaba viéndolo embobada. Sonreía mientras sostenía sus mejillas con sus puños, estaba muy sonrosada y soltaba un suspiro ocasional. Alya hacia lo imposible por no reír. Sin dudas su amiga ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba hablando el rubio.

La razón de la felicidad de Marinette era que Adrien se había vuelto adicto a su cocina desde que le dio ese rol de canela. Una vez a la semana le traía algo hecho por ella y en generosa porción. Había pactado con el rubio que sería una vez a la semana pues este le dijo que, trabajando de modelo a su padre le daría un ataque si subía de peso más de lo necesario.

Al principio de ese mes y un par de semanas atrás, el de ojos verdes estaba algo bajo de peso. Pero ahora se mostraba mucho más fibroso y torneado. Marinette quedaría como una total pervertida si le decía a Alya que el otro día en clase de gimnasia había notado con especial detalle como el rubio tenia los músculos del cuello, brazos y pectorales más marcados. Y el uniforme de gimnasia le ajustaba de una forma las piernas que incluso la hizo tener una hemorragia nasal. Tikki se había asustado cuando vio la sangre…pero cuando vio al rubio entendió todo y le dio una buena reprimenda verbal a la peli-azul acerca de la moral que debía tener una dama. Al parecer Tikki era muy conservadora. Eso no evito que Marinette diera las gracias al creador por las clases de Judo y Aikido que tomaba el rubio. Al parecer el entrenamiento estaba dando muchos frutos.

Esta vez le había traído a quien no sabía era su fiel compañero de batallas una Charlotte, era una torta especial. Estaba rellena de crema de peras, chocolate, crema de limón y estaba cubierta de chocolate y coco rallado. Sin dudas le iba a encantar.

― ¡Eso fue increíble Joven Agreste! ― felicito y aplaudió la profesora Lombard― Su ensayo fue por mucho el mejor. Su micro-clase me ha dado una idea: Veremos un documental acerca de la Revolución de Octubre― sonrió con autosuficiencia― De allí todos harán una reseña de libre pensamiento y servirá como evaluación final ¿Están de acuerdo clase?

― ¡SI MADAME LOMBARD! ― dijeron a coro todos los compañeros de Adrien. La profesora Lombard era una verduga que nunca regalaba ni un punto, así estuvieras en una fase terminal de cáncer de hígado. Ciertamente ahora todos veían a Adrien con profundo agradecimiento, nunca les había tocado una evaluación tan fácil con aquella profesora.

…

Ya en el almuerzo. Nino y Alya veían con una ceja arqueada a Adrien quien se dignaba a comer con ellos solo los miércoles. Pues la tierna franco-chinesca se había dado a la tarea de traerle postres gratis. En ese momento el rubio devorada la torta con especial deleite, pómulos sonrojados y realmente se veía feliz. Casi juraron que lo oyeron ronronear cuando acabo y le agradeció a Marinette quien estaba más roja que una langosta hervida.

Lo que no sabían era que Adrien le pagaba los dulces de otra manera. La había estado enviando boletos a conciertos que normalmente te costarían un riñón y dos pulmones en la Deep Web. Le invitaba los helados más caros en de todo Paris en las tardes o la invitaba ocasionalmente al cine. Alya estaba segura de que esos dos estaban saliendo a escondidas. Nino estaba seguro de que se habían casado a escondidas…

Pero la realidad era otra.

Adrien estaba encariñado con Marinette, de alguna forma ella era la única medicina que lo hacía sentirse bien, la única que lograba eso era su amadísima Ladybug. Pero había desarrollado un instinto de dependencia con la peli-azul. Realmente se sentía seguro con ella y francamente la quería. La quería mucho pero no sabía definir ese sentimiento. Era borroso pues él estaba enamorado de Ladybug…si era sincero Marinette se la recordaba a veces.

Ya sea por el olor de su perfume, su calor, su tacto, o que ambas tuvieran los mismos hermosos ojos azules como dos joyas y sumamente comprensivos. Aunque este aun no los asociaba con la heroína del traje de Catarina pues mientras los ojos de Marinette estaban llenos de ternura y una torpeza demasiado dulce, los de su Lady estaban llenos de fuerza, convicción y pasión por lo que hacía y un gran aprecio por él.

En cuanto a la peli-azul. Sus esperanzas de que al fin el rubio le estuviera prestando atención más que como una amiga crecían día con día.

…

Ya habían acabado las clases y el rubio se encontraba ahora en clase de alemán. La profesora Annebelle kissinger era muy rápida al hablar. Desgraciadamente era la única de sus tutores que se centraba en evaluar de manera oral todas las clases, aunque increíblemente Adrien le seguía muy bien el paso. Dominaba muy bien el alemán y eso hacía que se llevara bien con su profesora, solo ella y la profesora de español le trataban de manera decente y amable. El profesor Yamamura estaba que lo obligaba a practicarse un Seppuku. La profesora Wozniak seguía buscando pretextos para reprenderlo en clase aunque el muchacho fuera bueno en ruso. El profesor Xian Li que tenía tres años enseñándole Chino Mandarín nunca le dirigía la palabra si no era por algo de la clase y el viejo estaba senil, pero no lo aparentaba cuando le lanzaba exámenes sorpresa. El profesor de portugués: Aníbal Assunçao era muy alegre y despreocupado, pero a la hora de impartir clases se transformaba en un ser sin sangre en las venas y lo dotaba de un estrés interior poco visto. Aunque su clase fuera esclavizante había aprendido portugués casi como si le hubieran inyectado el dialecto con una hipodérmica.

Una vez terminada la clase con Kissinger, Amelia Aponte hizo su aparición. Eran una mujer morena bastante alta, estaba en sus treinta y tantos y le recibió con una sonrisa en su aula de clases luego de un pequeño receso que el rubio aprovecho para atiborrarse de bebidas carbonatas y saturadas de taurina junto a un par de sus pastillas mágicas para el sistema neurológico. La instructora de español de origen puertorriqueño siempre lo notaba decaído y nunca pasaba por alto el decírselo. Adrien solo atino a dibujar una sonrisa nerviosa y entrar a clase.

…

En la Mansión Agreste, el mayor diseñador de modas de toda Europa revisaba en un papel mecanografiado por sus asistentes personales y Nathalie el rendimiento del rubio de ese último mes y medio.

Era sorprendente que su hijo haya logrado EN SERIO aplicarse un 200% a todas sus materias y actividades, además de las sesiones de fotos, las entrevistas, los ensayos de vestuario y todo lo que Gabriel le lanzaba sin piedad.

El hombre elegantemente vestido de combinaciones claras y cálidas, cerró los ojos con fastidio y hasta con asco. Se incorporó de su asiento tirando los papeles al escritorio y camino hasta el ventanal de su despacho a admirar nada en especial. Un profundo y enfermizo brillo estaba en los orbes del rubio platinado de ojos azules. Ese año había sido una maldita perdida de su tiempo. Error tras error, falla tras falla. Derrota tras derrota. Era inconcebible que aún no lograra apoderarse de los Miraculous de dos estúpidos adolescentes vestidos con trajes de spandex.

Su ceño adquirió el semblante de un Rottweiller con rabia. Malditos Ladybug y Chat Noir. Sin notarlo le había conectado un buen golpe al ventanal, sus nudillos estaban ardiendo, menos mal la ventana estaba polarizada o hubiera roto el cristal.

Él era Le Papillon, un prodigio con el don del control mental y la materialización de cualquier superpoder, sin mencionar las habilidades físicas y mentales que nadie conocía gracias a su anonimato en el campo de batalla. La impotencia era un cáncer que se lo estaba tragando lentamente y estaba entrando en etapa terminal.

¡Carajo que él era incluso más peligroso que ese par de súper héroes juntos! Pero si quería que sus planes salieran como él quería tenía que seguir con su misiva. Tenía que ser paciente, tenía que idear nuevos planes…tanta era la rabia que ya no podía concentrarse en su identidad civil. Se desconectaba del mundo en las juntas con el personal de diseño y quedaba como un tarado con sus modelos, ya no se le ocurrían nuevos diseños vanguardistas, era muy forzado ponerse a hacer borradores cuando le venían a la mente ese par de chiquillos desubicados. Terminaba borrando todo lo que había medio logrado trazar en sus computadoras o las veces que lo hacía a lápiz. No estaba durmiendo sin ayuda de somníferos, no estaba de humor para que nadie le diera nada menos que buenas noticias en lo referente a su campo laboral. Y eso incluía a su único hijo.

Adrien trabajaba para el también y era el único empleado por así decirlo que no estaba haciéndolo feliz (que se note el sarcasmo) por eso comenzó a desquitar su enojo con él, le fue enjarretando cosas a su ya rebuscado itinerario solo por fastidiar, además lo quería lo más lejos posible de él. Cuando veía los ojos de Adrien recordaba inmediatamente a su mujer y eso lo hacía enfurecer al saber que aun NO lograba traerla de vuelta con el poder de los Miraculous de la Creación y la Destrucción. Como en cualquier familia disfuncional así estaban las cosas. El padre se frustraba y pagaba los platos rotos con el que no se pudiera defender en la familia y siendo Adrien su única familia pues mal por el muchacho.

Era su padre tenía el derecho de hacer y deshacer a su hijo a voluntad. ¿Qué iba a ser ese muchacho sin agallas? ¿Demandarlo? Eso lo hizo reír.

El Kwami con el tema de la mariposa estaba viendo a su esclavizador desde un rincón alejado de la oficina de Gabriel negando con frustración. Nooroo no tenía la agallas para hacerle frente a ese hombre de mirada dura y congelante, pero si le decía sus verdades a la cara en ocasiones. No se había contenido en gritarle lo injusto que estaba siendo con Adrien y hasta qué punto podrían llegar las cosas. El Kwami lila recibió una tremenda reprimenda física y verbal pero le había valido un demonio. Lo cual era otra cosa que estaba molestando al Villano de Paris, que su Kwami le hubiese salido valor de la nada y que ahora fuera un boca floja.

…

―N-no lo sé Plagg…― el rubio estaba sumamente confundido. Recientemente le había comentado a su compañero acerca de sus sentimientos con respecto a su compañera de clase peli-azul y sobre lo que sentía por Ladybug.

Lo que le faltaba. No tener dominio de sus propias emociones. Una raya más para el tigre. Quería a Marinette, ahora era consciente de que él era importante para la franco-chinesca pero el realmente estaba enamorado de su Lady, su amor era real fuerte y no iba a dejar de luchar por él. Aunque pedirle concejo al Kwami negro solo logro confundirlo más.

―Adrien, si de verdad esperas ponerle algo de luz a tu vida deberías decirle a Ladybug como te sientes, Marinette es una buena chica. Es más creo que hacen bonita pareja. Pero si tu corazón está en manos de la señorita insecto no creo que haya mucho que hacer― con todo lo que habían estado pasando los últimos meses sin mencionar ese horrible año, increíblemente Plagg se había hecho más asiduo a entablar conversaciones serias con su protegido. Ya no se deslingaba del tema con repulsión soltando su frase de que los humanos eran raros y complicados. Por todos los quesos del mundo si había una forma de alejar al rubio de sus depresiones y sobre todo del alcohol iba a lograr que la consiguiera. Y si esa cura era la compañía de la heroína de Paris que así fuera.

Obviamente Plagg sabía la identidad civil de Ladybug. Así que si la Catarina aceptaba a Chat Noir, Marinette y Adrien podrían estar juntos como civiles en poco tiempo. Pero por las estúpidas reglas él no le podía decir nada a su protegido solo ayudarle a avanzar.

En cuanto al rubio este estaba meditabundo. No obstante su mirada se embarazo de esperanza y convicción. El próximo patrullaje seria el momento en que se confesaría.

Y así llego el tan ansiado fin de semana. Sorprendentemente esa noche de sábado no hubo ningún akumatizado, ni siquiera un mendigo vago tirando un papel al piso. Ambos héroes estaban en la terraza más alta de la torre Eiffel, bastante aburridos, Chat Noir estaba seguro de que Ladybug daría por terminada esa sesión de patrullaje, era una noche tranquila y las estrellas fulguraban con especial intensidad. Lo que él no sabía era que no era el único que quería hacer conversación.

―Chat― espeto Ladybug viéndole entre seria y preocupada, no obstante no iba a inmutarse ante la mirada de curiosidad del rubio. De esta no se iba a escapar con palabras bonitas― Quiero discutir algo contigo. Si no te molesta― dijo seria cruzándose de brazos.

―Los deseos de My Lady son mis órdenes― dijo haciendo una reverencia caballerosa y sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Bien aquí iban.

―Chat, últimamente has estado muy raro― apenas esas palabras salieron de la boca de su Lady Chat Noir se puso pálido― Tu forma de combatir, tu actitud…¡Hasta tus chistes! Todo tiene un tinte diferente y me esta comenzó a preocupar…mucho― la heroína estaba seria y no iba a permitir que el gato negro zanjara el tema.

―N-no sé de qué hablas…― dijo mirando a otro lado repentinamente serio. Ahí fue cuando Ladybug lo vio inquisitiva de brazos cruzados y alzando el mentón.

―Sabes exactamente de qué estoy hablando― ella lo obligo a verla. Chat Noir iba a protestar pero apenas quedo atrapado en la intensidad azul de los ojos de su amada sintió como las murallas que había puesto se derrumbaban― ¿No confías en mi compañero? ― le dijo en un tono algo dolido, lo que alerto a Chat Noir.

― ¡Por supuesto que confió en ti! ― La tomo de las manos con devoción― ¡Con mi vida My Lady! ― asevero mientras sacudía la cabeza y la miraba anhelante.

―Entonces dime si hay algo que te esté preocupando― Ladybug puso una mano enguantada en la mejilla de Chat Noir y este se sonrojo con violencia. Su Lady estaba realmente preocupada por él.

―Yo…― bajo la mirada impotente― No sé cómo decirlo…es mas no sé si debería…es sobre mi vida como civil y los dos acordamos (mas ella que el por supuesto) No hablar de nuestras identidades…

―Entiendo…― articulo ella pero ahí no moría la conversación― No te estoy pidiendo detalles Chat Noir…solo quiero saber el problema.

Adrien sintió la garganta seca y el corazón acelerado.

―Es mi padre― soltó sin más.

Ladybug alzo una ceja intrigada.

―My Lady…mi vida personal esta abarrotada y llena de conflictos, sobre todo con mi padre y todo lo que conlleva convivir con el…― dijo tristemente y hasta un deje de enojo estaba en sus ojos verdes― No puedo ser muy detallista pero te juro que mi vida de civil es una rotunda mierda. Una pesadilla de la cual jamás despierto a veces…quisiera…― no se atrevió a terminar la belicosa frase. Decirle a Ladybug que antes de ser Chat Noir había pensado en cosas horribles…incluso acabar con su propia vida estaba fuera de conversación― Nada…solo es complicado.

―Chat…― ella lo como de los hombros y le dedico la más bella de las sonrisas comprensivas, pero contrastaba con la tristeza de su mirada― ¿No eres feliz verdad? ― dijo llena de dolor ajeno.

―…No― sentencio el escondiendo el semblante entre sus hebras doradas― Pero…eso no es del todo verdad.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Ladybug estaba confundida. Lo siguiente que ocurrió la dejaría muda y sin cavilaciones.

―Yo te tengo a ti― dijo finalmente el muchacho mientras le daba un repentino y muy necesitado abrazo. Un abrazo que se le hizo horriblemente familiar ¿Por qué sentía que ya la había abrazado de esa forma? ― Por favor escucha lo que tengo que decirte My Lady…― el chico no parecía querer romper el abrazo pero el dolor en el corazón de Chat Noir logro llegar hasta ella, y le estaba correspondiendo el abrazo.

―Dime― le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Chat Noir estaba temblando ligeramente y ella no lo paso por alto. Estaba asustado.

―My Lady hay algo que quiero decirte…desde hace mucho tiempo― Ladybug abrió los ojos dolorosamente y su corazón se estremeció. Algo le decía que lo que el héroe de Paris iba a compartir con ella cambiaria las cosas entre los dos― Yo…Ladybug estoy enamorado de ti.

Marinette sintió como el tiempo se detenía.

―Sé que siempre estoy encima de ti, coqueteándote y haciendo gala de un comportamiento bastante inmaduro…pero esto es serio. No es un juego, no es un sentimiento pasajero o algo que pueda controlar…― deshizo el abrazo y la miro a los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver lo sonrojada que estaba su dama― Te amo. Te amo más que a mi vida, sería capaz de morir por ti― exclamo poniendo un puño en su pecho― ¿Quisieras…ser…?― pero antes de que el terminara la oración la Catarina lo abrazo de improvisto y con demasiada fuerza― ¿L-Ladybug? ― estaba comenzando a asustarse. Algo le decía que eso no iba a terminar bien.

―Chat…― dijo apenas en un susurro― No puedo.

― ¿Qué? ― Se le había escapado esa interrogante al rubio.

―Me gustaría…corresponder tus sentimientos…pero no puedo― le dijo afianzándose de él. Ella se estaba sintiendo como una completa mierda. Él le acababa de decir que su vida como civil lo hacía sufrir, que ella era la única cosa que lo hacía feliz literalmente…y ahora ella no podía brindarle algo de alegría.

―Ya veo…― soltó el resignado― ¿Es por ser compañeros no? ― dijo intentando reír. Forzándose a ponerse la careta de siempre. Pero le estaba costando toda la piel y la sangre de su herido corazón.

―N-no…no es por eso…― ella se apartó de él tomándose de la manos y bajando la mirada sin que él pudiese ver sus ojos azules llenos de asco hacia ella misma por lo que estaba por decir― Eres un gran chico…pero…yo estoy enamorada de alguien más…

Hubo un silencio pesado y horrendo en el ambiente. Ladybug levanto la mirada apresurada, creyendo que se iba a encontrar una escena de espanto frente a ella. Pero se quedó tiesa al ver como Chat Noir le sonreía felizmente con los ojos cerrados y los pómulos rosados.

―Él debe ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo― dijo con su tono jovial de siempre pero algo le susurraba al oído a Ladybug que Chat Noir estaba fingiendo.

―Chat…― él no la dejo hablar.

―My Lady. Un caballero sabe cuándo ha perdido la batalla y no soy mal perdedor― Abrió los ojos y allí estaba el Chat Noir que ella recordaba. Tan feliz y burlón como siempre― Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta…

Ella asintió casi por inercia.

―¿Él te hace feliz?

Marinette estaba que no podía procesar nada.

―Si…mucho― dijo convencida de sus palabras.

― ¡Entonces estoy realmente feliz por ti! ― La tomo de las manos con entusiasmo― My Lady si usted es feliz. Yo también― le sonrió genuinamente― ¡Pero eso sí! ¡Si él te hace llorar usare mi Cataclismo contra su integridad! ― dijo en una amenaza muy graciosa para luego ponerse recto y un tierno puchero decirle: ― Palabra de Gato― dijo haciendo el juramento de siempre.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio dos segundos. Ladybug estaba por decir algo pero el rubio se le adelanto.

―Es hora de que me vaya― dijo el muchacho del traje negro mientras alargaba su bastón― Hasta la próxima My Lady― dicho esto se arrodillo y beso el dorso de su mano cual caballero.

― ¡E-espera! ¡CHAT! ― Ladybug tuvo que sujetarse de la baranda. Del impulso por intentar frenarlo olvido que estaba en lo alto de una torre. Chat Noir se había perdido saltando entre las sombras.

Marinette sentía que había hecho algo horrible…y tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

…

Ya en la Mansión Agreste, Adrien se des-transformó. Plagg tenía la quijada por el suelo y un tic en el ojo. Se giró frenético a su protegido no sabía qué carajo iba a decirle pero sentía que tenía que decir ALGO ¡Lo que fuera!

―Jejejeje…― Adrien tenía el gesto oscurecido y su cabello no dejaba ver su rostro. No obstante lágrimas agrias y llenas de desesperanza comenzaron a salir sin control hasta morir en el suelo― ¡Ajajajajajajaajajajaja! ― muchacho parecía haber enloquecido. Se tomaba del esternón mientras reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

―Adrien…― Plagg estaba asustándose.

― ¡Ay Plagg! ― levanto la vista y cuando abrió los ojos una mirada totalmente exánime, rota y con un deje de demencia se apreciaba― ¿No es gracioso? ¡Jajajajaja! ― espeto mientras tallaba sus ojos con la manga de su suéter el cual le estaba arañando los parpados y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir― ¡Fui rechazado por la única mujer que e amado! Cielos uno pensaría que la sátira tenía un límite…pero obvio no ¿No crees Plagg? ― se siguió riendo insano esta vez cayendo de rodillas al suelo, hipaba entre el llanto y la risa enferma de dolor. Estaba quedándose― Mi padre nunca solo me trata cuando quiere lucrarse...vivir en esta casa embrujada me hace tener pesadillas cada noche ¡Jajajajaja! ― seguía tallándose los ojos ambas mangas estaban tan húmedas que el color azul cielo del suéter ahora era oscuro― No tengo control de mi vida…y mi única luz se acaba de extinguir….― finalmente había dejado de reír.

― ¡Adrien ya basta! ― grito Plagg sin miedo de que alguien que no fuera Adrien lo escuchara. El Kwami estaba hiperventilándose, no podía creer aquello.

― ¿Cómo llegue a pensar que merecía algo de felicidad en mi vida…?― dijo hipando y las lágrimas ya le estaban comenzando a picar los ojos― Tal vez…no debí guardar esperanzas…todo siempre me explota en la cara…esto era obvio…

― ¡ADRIEN!

―Plagg…― le dijo mientras lo veía. No había brillo en los ojos verdes del chico parecía que Adrien iba a disolverse en el aire en cualquier momento― No me siento…bien…― le dijo con una sonrisa muerta― Es un nuevo nivel de dolor al que deberé acostumbrarme es la rutina ¿No? ― volvió a sonreír mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control.

Plagg no lo soporto más. Obligo a Adrien a levantarse y lo condujo al baño. El rubio no sabía que pretendía su Kwami cuando este abrió la regadera a todo lo que daba. Era difícil escuchar. Pero apenas el gatito negro lo vio enojado y luego se lanzó contra él hasta hacerlo caer al suelo fue más confuso.

―Llora― le dijo Plagg lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara― Adrien estoy aquí. Yo jamás te dejare…desahógate conmigo por favor…― en ese momento el Kwami negro se quebró también― **¡No sufrirás tu solo!** ― Adrien se espantó cuando noto que Plagg estaba…llorando.

Su compañero estaba llorando igual que él. Pero no por las mismas razones. Adrien no pudo más y lo abrazo con tremenda fuerza mientras se desgarraba la garganta a los gritos mientras lloraba sin control.

Plagg lloraba porque Adrien estaba muerto por dentro y él no podía ayudarlo. Su llanto era de rabia. Al menos dejaría que el rubio sintiera que existía alguien en la faz de la tierra que compartiría cada lágrima con él.

Adrien no hacía más que preguntarle a nadie o a todos porque le pasaba eso a él. No había llorado tanto desde que su madre se había ido para nunca volver.

 **N/A: Me odian lo sé. Es la primera vez que yo misma me odio escribiendo algo. Pero tenía que romperle el corazón para lo que viene…ya no habrá más lagrimas para Adrien…o no…pero este es el principio del desastre.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dislaimer: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir. Son propiedad de: Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, AB Droits Audiovisuels y SK Broadband.**_

 **Advertencias:** **Lenguaje soez. Maltrato psicológico, físico y verbal. Gore, temática oscura y humor negro.**

 **N/A: ¡Hola criaturitas del dolor! Ooooh, vaya ¡Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios! Y creo que lloro mucha gente en el último capítulo. Debo confesar que me sentí una total terrorista y me encanto ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Pero ya enserio. Aquí comienza el Quid el asunto. Solo espero que esta pendejada salga bien. Tengo un pequeño galimatías mental.**

 **A leer.**

 **Le Homme Mort**

…

La madrugada del día siguiente marcaría un fin y un inicio en la vida de todos los portadores de un Miraculous. Adrien había pasado la noche aferrado a Plagg, temiendo que al soltarlo su espíritu fuera a desaparecer de la faz de la existencia, sollozo y maldijo hasta que se quedó dormido con una tremenda jaqueca y con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Obviamente el Kwami negro no durmió en toda la noche, una vez comprobó que el rubio estaba profundamente dormido se escapó del abrazo de Adrien y se quedó a velar con silencioso ruego el sueño de su protegido quien estaba siendo víctima de horrendos demonios mentales. Lo sabía por sus movimientos bruscos al dormir y ver como su frente se perlaba en sudor mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles desde el mundo de la inconciencia.

Mierda. Mierda y más mierda.

Plagg no hacía más que maldecir a todo y a todos. Se sentía plenamente culpable por una simple razón inherente a su naturaleza. Él era el portador de la mala suerte. El Kwami del Anillo de la Destrucción. De alguna manera estaba involucrado en la hecatombe que sufría ahora un pobre muchacho que no tenía ni dos malditas décadas de edad. Pero una voz lejana que el reconoció como sentido común le espeto que con o sin él, la vida de Adrien estaba marcada. Con o sin él seguiría teniendo al padre que tenía, la madre que no tenía y la vida que tenía y los horrores que lo atormentaban quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Y con el fracaso de Ladybug, todo era aún peor ¿Cómo iba a ver a la cara a la heroína de Paris el chico de ojos verdes ahora que estaba quebrado igual que una copa de cristal? Dudaba que Adrien fuera lo suficientemente fuerte emocionalmente hablando. Pero con todo lo que aguantaba diario, quizás si podría hacer frente a todo y olvidarse de sí mismo para continuar con su labor como protector de aquella ciudad llena de luces.

Eso sería pedirle que fuera una máquina. Y desgraciadamente él era un ser hecho de carne y sangre. Plagg formulaba en su mente como lidiar con todo y de que era culpable de ese fiasco en la torre Eiffel lo era. Así su protegido le hubiese gritado que eso no era cierto. Pero para él lo era. Él lo alentó a declarársele a la Dama Insecto. Pudo haber escapado del tema y no decirle nada, pero el Kwami negro también estaba ahogado en desesperación. No soportaba ver al rubio en ese estado y busco medidas drásticas. Si bien su intención fue buena y sin un ápice de maldad. Todo había terminado en desastre.

Plagg pego un brinco en el alfeizar del ventanal de Adrien cuando escucho la estruendosa alarma del modelo sonar. Ya era hora de iniciar la rutina esclavizante de siempre. Plagg deseo con todas sus fuerzas destruir ese asqueroso aparato.

Adrien fue abriendo los ojos con una parsimonia desquiciante. Le pesaban demasiado los parpados los cuales estaban pegados con sal a sus ojos. Intento incorporarse en la cama apenas apago el despertador. Realmente le costó varios minutos valiosos en su itinerario recordar donde estaba e incluso su nombre. Pero un golpe de información le azoto los nervios del cráneo y suspiro derrotado. Deseaba tanto no abandonar su habitación. Deseaba tanto no sentirse atrapado en un juego retorcido.

― ¿Adrien? ― La voz de Plagg lo trajo de regreso al mundo real. Levanto la cabeza con celeridad encontrando el rostro preocupado de su compañero. El rubio solo atino a estirar los brazos hacia el como si fuera un niño pequeño. Plagg sintió como se le erizaban los vellos de todo el cuerpo y voló como un torpedo hasta el rubio quien lo presiono contra su pecho.

Duraron abrazados dos minutos hasta que Adrien soltó un gruñido cansado y se separó de él.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― pregunto el Kwami negro, sabiendo que había hecho la pregunta más estúpida en la historia mundial.

―Viviré― se limitó a contestar el rubio― Se me hará tarde…― espeto y se levantó de la cama directo a la ducha.

…

Antes de tomar el desayuno o mejor dicho deshacerse del desayuno el modelo quiso ir por algún motivo al despacho de su padre ¿Instinto quizá? ¿O de verdad se sentía tan mal que se iba a atrever a pedirle permiso para faltar a la preparatoria y posteriormente a todas sus actividades? Quién sabe.

Tal vez aún quedaba algo en el que lo incitaba a buscar consuelo en su figura paterna. Un instinto biológico tan primitivo que ni siquiera era parte de la razón en esos momentos. Antes de tocar la puerta de la oficina de su padre se detuvo.

Escucho algo.

Pego el oído a la puerta, asegurándose de ser silencioso y que no se percatara Gabriel de su presencia. Si, sin dudas había voces discutiendo dentro del despacho. Una era de su padre, la reconocería hasta el fin del mundo…pero la otra voz era totalmente desconocida. No era Nathalie, no estaba hablando por teléfono o si no, no podría escuchar una voz suave y chillona discutir acaloradamente con su padre.

― _¡No eres quien para decirme que hacer o no con la vida de mi único hijo!_

― _¡¿Estas mal de la cabeza maldito desgraciado?! ¡Primero desahogas tus frustraciones con el adrede haciéndole la vida imposible y ahora estás pensando en sacarlo del país apenas se gradué! ¡¿Si sabes que tiene amigos en esta ciudad no?!_

― _¿Amigos? Son simples adolescentes atraídos por su estatus y popularidad ¿De verdad crees que alguno de esos hipócritas lo aprecia? ¿Qué tan ignorante eres?_

― _¿Insinúas que tu hijo no puede ganarse el cariño de la gente por quien es? ―_ la voz desconocida sonaba indignada a más no poder.

― _Mi hijo no es capaz de deletrear la palabra VOLUNTAD. Sin el prestigio que le ha brindado el apellido que lleva no sería nadie_

― _¿COMO TE ATREVES?_

― _¡¿Cómo te atreves tú a opinar?! Soy su padre lo conozco mejor que nadie._

― _¿PADRE? ¡NI SIQUIERA MERECES ESE TITULO BASTARDO! ¡Padre eres pero de los descorazonados! ¡Y TU NO CONOCES A TU PROPIO HIJO!_

― _¿Acaso tu si pequeña basura?_

― _Yo diría que CUALQUIERA menos TU sabe algo de él. Eso es seguro._

― _¡ME ESTOY CANSANDO DE TUS MALDITAS INSOLENCIAS!_

― _¡Y YO NO SE COMO ADRIEN NO TE A DADO UNA PATADA EN LOS GUEVOS! ¡No te permitiré que hagas algo más! ¡¿ME OISTE?!_

― _¿TU Y CUANTOS MAS? ¡ES MAS TU NI SIQUIERA ESTARIAS AQUÍ SI NO FUERA POR EL!_

― _¿Enloqueciste ya Gabriel? ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando ahora?_

― _¡¿NO ES MALDITAMENTE OBVIO?! ¡Mi esposa tuvo un embarazo de alto riesgo! ¡Aunque los dos salieron vivos del quirófano ella siempre tuvo secuelas! ¡SI NO FUERA POR SU TERQUEDAD NO SE HABRIA IDO SIN CONSULTARME! ¡NO HABRIA MUERTO EN LOS ALPES! ¡NO ESTARIA BUSCANDO COMO…!_

Adrien no pudo escuchar más. Salió corriendo del lugar a todo lo que piernas daban. Llego a su habitación sudando frio y con los ojos moviéndose erráticos.

― ¿Adrien? ― Plagg estaba ahí porque el rubio se lo había pedido, cuando lo vio entrar despidiendo la puerta de un golpe violento se sobresaltó― ¡¿Por Dios Adrien que paso?! ― Cuando vio al rubio mordiéndose el puño hasta hacerlo sangrar, aparentemente sin respirar y soltando lagrimas sin control se puso en posición de defensa― ¡¿Qué maldita cosa paso en solo cinco minutos para que te pusieras así?! ― Plagg estaba zarandeando al rubio este no respondía. Estaba catatónico― ¡ADRIEN!

― **¡ME CULPA!** ― grito histérico y casi en la locura total― ¡MI PADRE ME CULPA DE LA MUERTE DE MAMA! ― estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

― **¡QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!** ― Plagg no podía dar crédito a lo que oyó.

― ¡Lo escuche hablando con alguien! ― se sostuvo la cabeza tirando de su cabello hasta tensarse el cuero cabelludo― ¡LE DIJO QUE MI NACIMIENTO OCASIONO LA MUERTE DE MI MADRE! ― Adrien jadeo y grito estaba fuera de si― ¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO PLAGG?! ― Adrien estaba a un paso de perder la cordura. Eso no estaba pasando. No podía estarle pasando eso a él.

…

En la oficina de Gabriel este estaba hecho una furia endemoniada. Nooroo estaba levantándose del suelo por octava vez consecutiva, presentaba heridas en todas partes de su delicado cuerpo color lila. Los moretones y el hematoma en su cabeza no le importaban en lo absoluto. Seguía levantándose y soltándole improperios y amenazas a ese hombre que no conocía la piedad ni para con su propia sangre.

― ¡YA ME HARTASTE NOOROO! ¡VUELVE A ABRRIR LA MALDITA BOCA Y…!

― ¡¿Y QUE?! ¡¿ME VAS A MATAR GABRIEL?! ― Nooroo lo amenazo desde el suelo gruñéndole a la cara― **¡ME PARECE BIEN!** ¡HAZLO! ¡SI ES ASI BUENA SUERTE AKUMATIZANDO POBRES DIABLOS Y CONSIGUIENDO LOS MIRACULOUS DE LADYBUG Y CHAT NOIR TU SOLO HIJO DE PUTA! ― grito el Kwami de la mariposa mientras veía con verdadero asco a su esclavizador. Gabriel dilato los ojos con furia y no hizo más que reírse sádicamente.

―Agradece que te necesito vivo― le grito a su Kwami antes de salir de la estancia. Ya eran más de las cinco de la mañana. Apenas giro la perilla de la puerta pudo notar como Nathalie venia en su dirección corriendo y con cara de ¿Miedo?

― ¡Señor Agreste! ― la mujer de cabello entintado llego con su jefe muerta del pánico― ¡Adrien no está!

― ¡¿Qué?! ― espeto sin creer lo que oyó de su asistente― ¿A qué te refieres Nathalie? ¡¿Cómo que Adrien no está?! ― Algo le decía que algo había pasado y no sabía exactamente qué.

― ¡No fue a desayunar y cuando lo fui a buscar a su habitación encontré esto! ― La mujer le extendió el celular de Adrien a su jefe quien abrió los ojos con espanto― También estaba su mochila. Pero no había nada de dinero en donde suele guardar lo que saca en físico― la mujer estaba casi tartamudeando. Algo raro y obviamente malo estaba ocurriendo. Adrien no era así.

Gabriel no pudo ver como desde las sombras un malherido Nooroo lo veía casi riéndose de su expresión, por otra parte él sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

…

Gabriel Agreste se las arregló para movilizar a toda la policía de Paris. Varios efectivos fueron a la preparatoria Dupoint a interrogar a todo el alumnado y profesorado. Lo mismo con todos los tutores del rubio y sus fotógrafos. Básicamente mando a interrogar a cualquiera que conociera a su hijo así fuera solo de vista.

Cuando Marinette se enteró de que Adrien estaba desaparecido casi se desmaya. Eso no podía ser.

Todos los compañeros de Adrien estaban en shock. Muchos estaban anonadados y otros que no se la creían. Alya miro a su mejor amiga y se asustó bastante cuando vio temblar a la peli-azul mientras se ponía de un pálido enfermizo.

― ¿Marinette?... ¡MARINETTE! ― el grito de Alya hizo que todo el mundo se girara a ver como la delegada de la clase salía corriendo por la puerta sin importarle nada. Dejo su mochila y todas sus pertenencias salvo el bolso donde estaba Tikki escondida.

Eso no estaba pasando. Adrien no podía estar perdido. Primero lo de Chat Noir y ahora esto. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? La muchacha salió corriendo de la preparatoria ignorando los gritos del portero y de algunos profesores. Para cuando estuvo a varias cuadras del sitio se escondió tras un muro y abrió el bolso dejando a una espantada y tiesa Tikki libre.

― ¡TIKKI TRANSFORMAME! ― La Kwami bermellón no pudo hacer nada. Fue absorbida de inmediato por los pendientes de la peli-azul. Una vez transformada en Ladybug: Marinette uso su yo-yo para ir ella en busca del rubio.

Intento comunicarse con Chat Noir todo el día pero no obtuvo resultado alguno. Este no aparecía. Y bueno no es como si tuviera su número de celular, si no había nadie akumatizado era poco probable que el héroe de Paris apareciera. Ladybug se apersono con las autoridades prestando su ayuda en el caso, paso más de medio día y no había señales de Adrien por ningún lado.

La policía estaba patrullando los sitios que el rubio frecuentaba con sus amigos. No se trataba de un secuestro, era obvio que el chico se había dado a la fuga no había señales de pelea en la Mansión Agreste, nadie había llamado al padre de Adrien exigiendo rescate. Además esa Mansión tenía más cuerpos de seguridad y cámaras que La Casa Blanca.

Ya se estaba haciendo de tarde. Y aún no había señales del rubio. Marinette tuvo que dejar descansar a Tikki ya que había estado transformada durante más tiempo del usual. Aun sin usar el Lucky Charm había molido la fuerza que le daba Tikki moviéndose por toda la ciudad. A esas alturas todo el que estuviera vivo sabía que Adrien Agreste estaba desaparecido. Normalmente y legalmente había que esperar un mínimo de 24 horas para catalogar a una persona de desaparecida. Pero gracias a la influencia de Gabriel con el Alcalde Bourgeois y los gritos y amenazas histéricas de una Chloe enloquecida en llanto fueron suficientes para que el Alcalde casi se orinara en los pantalones.

…

Ya era de noche. Tikki, mediante su conexión mental con Marinette cuando estaba transformada intentaba que la peli-azul fuera racional y que pensara con la cabeza fría. Solo le faltaba salir de la ciudad, habían buscado en cada rincón, en cada edificio en cada callejón no había quedado lugar sin revisar por ella o la policía. Estaba condenamente mortificada, cuanto deseaba tener a Chat Noir con ella en esos momentos. Los dos rubios más importantes de su vida no daban señales de vida. Se habían esfumado.

No le quedo de otra que ir a los suburbios. Interrogo a varios vagabundos que frecuentaban la zona a tan altas horas de la noche quienes la reconocieron de inmediato. Y para su sorpresa obtuvo respuestas, obviamente se había llevado una foto de Adrien con ella.

―Lo vi― dijo un sujeto sin hogar con el cabello enmarañado y ropajes poco abrigadores para esa época.

― ¡¿Está usted seguro señor?! ― espeto Ladybug tomándose el pecho fuertemente. El alma le estaba regresando al cuerpo.

―Si…un chico muy parecido a el paso por aquí esta tarde, tengo buena memoria. Aunque solo los malvivientes frecuentan la zona a la que se fue…― dijo entregándole la foto a la chica con tema de Catarina. Esta abrió los ojos impresionada.

― ¿A qué se refiere? ― pregunto indignada y asustada. Aunque la convicción de Ladybug no dejaba ver esto.

―Se fue a la zona roja― articulo riéndose malsano otro hombre que tenía una botella de licor barato en una bolsa de papel quien estaba sentado en el piso― Ya sabe señorita. La zona de antros. Pero no cualquiera. Allí se suele reunión gente muy peligrosa…a menos que ese chiquillo cargue un arma de fuego consigo esta en verdadero peligro― dijo y se rio bastante escandaloso. Sin dudas estaba ebrio.

Ladybug palideció. Sin más desplego su yo-yo y se fue a la cacería del de ojos verdes.

…

No muy lejos de ahí en un antro de mala muerte Adrien estaba al tope de licor. Había estado bebiendo como un maldito condenado desde muy temprano. Se había transformado en Chat Noir y llego ahí más rápido que inmediatamente. Un tipo de casi dos metros no lo quería dejar entrar al principio. A penas estaba lucido pero recordaba con gracia enfermiza como lo convenció para entrar.

― ¿Me viste cara de idiota? No nací ayer mocoso. Largo de aquí― le dijo el cadenero del antro. Un sujeto alto, musculoso con una camisa negra sin mangas dejando ver sus prominentes músculos tatuados y su mirada era un misterio bajo esos lentes oscuros. La música estridente del lugar hacia retumbar sus cajas torácicas.

― ¿Cuánto te pagan por estar parado como monigote en la puerta? ― le había dicho sin vergüenza alguna el rubio, el sujeto estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar de un puñetazo cuando un fajo de billetes se estrelló contra su pecho y lo sostuvo al vuelo.

― ¿Qué…?― articulo pobremente el hombre.

―Allí hay dos mil francos. ¿Me dejaras pasar ahora sí? ― Adrien estaba a nada de transformase y usar su cataclismo contra él, tenía una sonrisa muy forzada en la cara.

―Pues esto cambia las cosas― el tipo sonrió feliz de la vida y le importo poco dejarle el paso libre al rubio.

El sitio sin dudas era de mala muerte. Había mujeres desnudas bailando lascivamente en tubos. Hombres gritándoles obscenidades mientras reían y soltaban dinero como si fueran cajeros automáticos averiados. En la planta alta en la zona V-I-P había secciones privadas que no dejaban a la vista del público común quienes estaban ahí reunidos. La música era estridente y e estaba en la barra tragando el licor como un condenado a muerte. Plagg no podía hacer nada. Hace mucho que Adrien estaba en otro planeta y francamente no había nada que el pudiera hacer. Con lo de esa madrugada todo se fue a la mierda. El barman le servía toda clase de tragos al chico mientras este estuviera soltándole francos como si no fueran nada. No sabía quién mierda era el rubio pero de que estaba podrido en dinero era obvio. Lo realmente malo era que estaba ligando muchos tipos de alcoholes y eso podía terminar en una tremenda intoxicación etílica.

De repente gritos se comenzaron a escuchar desde la segunda planta y el sonido de pistolas y lo que se oía como una metralleta descargándose resonaron por el lugar. Todos comenzaron a gritar y a correr fuera del sitio. El barman solo se escondió tras la barra, era algo que pasaba a menudo. Pandillas terminaban peleadas unas con otras o uno que otro mafioso ocasional se tomaba una palabra personal y mataba a sangre fría al pobre diablo que había osado hablar.

― ¡Adrien tenemos que salir de aquí! ― Plagg salió de su escondite en el suéter del rubio aprovechando que todos estaban corriendo valiéndole mierda los demás y que el barman estaba atrincherado― ¡ADRIEN! ― No pudo decir más cuando el rubio se paró de mala gana tambaleándose.

―Plagg: Transfórmame…

― ¡¿Qué?! ― no pudo seguir. Ya había sido absorbido por el anillo. Chat Noir abrió los ojos en medio de ese aquelarre y una furia ciega lo consumió vivo.

Apareció de la nada en medio de la pelea. Los tipos que habían iniciado el tiroteo lo reconocieron pero no reconocieron nada después, todos quedaron inconscientes golpes al nervio cubital del cuello. Adrien comenzó una pelea de bar que parecía una maldita hecatombe. Estaba dejando fuera de combate a todo mundo allí.

― **¡CATACLISMO!** ― grito furico y viendo borroso cuando el lugar comenzó a incendiarse. La situación se salió de control y alguien que salió ileso de la pelea le había prendido fuego al antro esperando que con esos varios se murieran de una buena vez. Chat Noir invoco su técnica e hizo explotar el sistema de tuberías. El agua comenzó a inundar el antro dejando desastre a su paso a pesar de estar apagando las llamas.

Pronto ya no había nadie en el lugar y el anillo pito su última advertencia. Volvió a ser Adrien justo cuando cierta chica con tema de Catarina entraba al lugar derribando la puerta de una patada.

Encontró el sitio casi en ruinas y sorpresivamente a Adrien Agreste dirigiéndose a la puerta con una botella robada del bar a la cual le estaba dando un gran trago. Cuando los dos se vieron quedaron paralizados. Ladybug no procesaba lo que veía. Pero Adrien a pesar de estar ebrio sí. Así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Se dio a la fuga.

― ¡ADRIEN! ― Ladybug grito histérica cuando vio como el rubio se ponía la capucha y salía corriendo hacia la puerta trasera.

No iba a dejar que ella lo obligara a volver a su casa. No iba a dejar que ella lo viera así. No quería verla tampoco no estaba listo mentalmente. El rubio alcanzo a salir del edificio pero no le duro el gusto. Su Lady apareció frente a él dando una voltereta en el aire del susto Adrien cayó al suelo de sentón.

― ¡¿Adrien que estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! ― Su voz estaba estremecida y asustada. El rubio apenas si la enfocaba.

―No iré contigo…― dijo lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera.

― ¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡¿SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTAN TUS COMPAÑEROS Y TU PADRE?!

― **¡¿MI PADRE?! ¡DEJA QUE COCO CHANNEL SE MUERA DE UN MALDITO INFARTO SI DE VERDAD ESTA PREOCUPADO!** ― Grito sin ningún pudor mientras se levantaba, estaba mojado sucio y borracho de paso. Marinette no pudo creer lo que oyó.

― ¡¿Adrien que te sucede?! ― lo tomo bruscamente del brazo y lo acerco a ella. La capucha cayó y ella noto el verdadero daño― ¿Qué te paso…? ¡Estas golpeado! ― lo detallo mejor y a parte del moretón de un puñetazo en su ojo izquierdo también noto lo obvio― ¡¿Estabas bebiendo?!

― ¡SI LADYBUG ESTABA BEBIENDO! ― se la quitó de encima de un zarpazo y la vio retador, herido y bastante aturdido― ¡ESO HAGO! ¡ME EMBORRACHO COMO UN MALDITO IDIOTA CADA VEZ QUE ALGO ASI PASA!

― ¿Algo así? ― pregunto por accidente la heroína de Paris.

―Eh…― recapacito el― ¡Olvídalo quieres! ― se dio la vuelta y se tropezó con sus propios pies― ¡Con un demonio! ¡Maldita sea joder! ― Adrien se había golpeado de cara contra el piso y Marinette sintió que estaba en una pesadilla

¡¿Qué ESTABA PASANDO AHÍ?!

―Adrien… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué huiste de casa? ¿Por qué estabas aquí? ― le dijo tomándole fuertemente de los hombros arrodillándose en el piso incorporando un poco al rubio. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar― Este no eres tu…― dijo totalmente rota.

―Tu no me conoces― dijo por lo bajo el rubio― Nadie me conoce…

― ¡Eso no es cierto! ― grito ella dejando salir lágrimas de rabia.

― ¡SI LO ES! ¡¿PARA EMPEZAR SABES ALGO DE MI ACASO?! ¡¿ME CONOCES LADYBUG?! ¡¿SABES LO QUE OCURRE EN MI VIDA?! ¡¿EN MI CASA?! ― La chica no contesto― ¡NO! ¡NO LO SABES! ¡NADIE LO SABE! ¡SOLO YO AHORA DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

El sonido de una bofetada resonó en esa noche fría. Adrien tenía la mejilla roja y se sostenía la zona aturdido. Mientras Ladybug era una fuente de lágrimas incontrolable.

―Por favor…ya basta― rogo ella mientras esperaba una reacción del rubio― Adrien…yo…yo quizá no te conozca en persona― en ese momento maldecía el no poderle decir que ella era su compañera de clase― Pero sé que eres más que esto…― la chica estaba roja del llanto e hipaba silenciosamente. Adrien seguía sin reaccionar― Hay gente que te ama y están muy preocupados por ti…

―No digas…esa palabra― artículo el rubio mientras lentamente la miraba a los ojos. Ladybug se quedó de piedra. Adrien parecía un niño abandonado, estaba llorando como si lo fueran a matar en cualquier momento. Nunca lo había visto tan destrozado― No vuelvas a…decir la palabra amor…

― ¿Qué? ― soltó apenas la Catarina.

―Esa palabra…solo me a traído sufrimiento― sin más Adrien se soltó a llorar libremente y a los gritos. Pero antes de que siguiera Ladybug lo abrazo con una fuerza inmensa.

―No volveré…no…iré a casa― dijo Adrien mientras apretaba a su único amor con toda la fuerza que tenía― No quiero…no me obligues…

―Adrien no puedes seguir así… ¿Qué ocurrió? ― El rubio se espantó. Ese era el mismo tono con el que lo había interrogado siendo Chat Noir en la torre Eiffel. De inmediato se apartó de ella como si estuviera al rojo vivo y la vio con espanto un momento, al siguiente segundo suspiro y pareció calmarse.

―….Nada― dijo. Cuando Ladybug iba a protestar no pudo seguir― ¿En serio quieres que regrese…?― eso la descoloco pero su respuesta era obvia.

―Por supuesto.

―Está bien. Con una condición.

― ¿Qué?

―Si no aceptas…tendré que hacer algo mas drástico― en ese momento la mirada de Adrien se tornó peligrosa. Había algo diferente en ella. Ya no había dolor…solo una emoción desconocida y que le ponía los pelos de punta.

―E-está bien… ¿Qué quiere? ― Adrien la insto a que se levantara del suelo con él. Pronto estuvieron viéndose fijamente. Hasta que Adrien conecto sus labios en un beso violento y lleno de lujuria. Marinette no podía procesar nada. Tenía el corazón en la garganta y un sonrojo que comenzaba a dolerle. Cuando el rubio acabo de saciarse con sus labios se alejó de ella.

―Gracias…por concederme mi último deseo…― de repente un muy sonriente Adrien estaba frente a ella. Estaba muy confiado, muy burlón y muy enfermo también― No me sigas. Aunque ya sabes a donde iré…

El rubio se perdió en la noche. Ladybug lo siguió desde los tejados. Él sabía que lo estaba siguiendo, pronto serían las dos de la mañana, luego de mucho caminar. Al fin llego a la Mansión Agreste donde había patrullas de policía. El rubio se rio bastante cuando vio eso. Los policías intentaron acercarse pero él los empujo y entro directo a su casa.

Justo en el recibidor estaba su padre consternado y gritándole a Nathalie cualquier cantidad de injurias.

―Ya llegue― dijo sin más como si no se hubiera perdido todo un día. Al anunciarse así su padre y Nathalie voltearon con violencia y Gabriel lo vio como si hubiera visto a un muerto― ¿Te preocupe? ― Ladybug estaba viendo todo desde el traga-luz de la Mansión. Tenía que cerciorarse de algo.

―Fuera todo el mundo― Gabriel frunció el ceño y su semblante se tornó peligroso. En un minuto exacto el recibidor quedo vacío salvo por ellos dos― ¡¿EN DONDE ESTABAS ADRIEN?! ― Lo detallo mejor y al ver su deplorable estado no hizo más que espantarse― ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?!

El rubio se sumió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

―Me largue de aquí. Me fui a un antro a beber, hubo un tiroteo y Ladybug me saco de allí antes de que me dieran un bien merecido balazo en la cabeza― le dijo con un tono neutro y cínico.

Gabriel lo vio con horror y asco.

― ¿Qué dijiste…?

―Oh, y no es la primera vez. Tengo más de tres semanas saliendo a emborracharme en las noches. ¿Sabes? Deberías mejorar la seguridad de esta casa…realmente es una porquería…como tus gustos en moda.

Marinette se cubrió la boca evitando gritar cuando vio a Gabriel Agreste conectarle un golpe a puño cerrado a su hijo en la cara. El sonido del asesto había traspaso el cristal.

Adrien tenía el labio inferior roto y sangrando profusamente. Sin dudas mañana tendría un hematoma en la mejilla.

― ¡¿QUE MIERDA ACABAS DE DECIR?! ¡CUIDA COMO ME HABLAS NIÑO IRRESPETUOSO! ― Gabriel estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo, pero se detuvo― Ya basta. Tú me tienes harto. Apenas termines la preparatoria te largaras del país― no hubo respuesta de parte del rubio quien estaba tomándose el labio con dos dedos y admirando la sangre que los cubría― ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!

―Jejejeje…― el menor se rio malsano por lo bajo y luego volteo a ver a su progenitor con una sonrisa enferma y unos ojos excitados― Ay Gabriel…estas TAN jodido…― dijo con tanto veneno que pareció paralizar a su padre.

― ¿Qué me dijiste Adrien…?

―Ahora me atacas físicamente…no dudo que te den un par de años de prisión… ¿Sabías que golpear a un menor de edad es ilegal papito lindo? ― la cara de sicario de Adrien era para morirse de la risa― Se me olvidaba…― del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un papel arrugado y en mal estado y se lo arrojo a Gabriel quien aún no procesaba lo que acababa de oír― Ábrelo.

Gabriel solo lo hizo por inercia pero apenas vio lo que estaba en el encabezado su pulso se aceleró.

― ¡¿PERO QUE…?!― grito sin ningún disimulo. Lo que tenía en las manos era un…

―Es un citatorio al tribunal civil de menores. Te estoy demandando Gabriel. Y creo que el nuevo maquillaje que tengo en el rostro― señalo su futuro hematoma y su labio roto con una sonrisa tan cruel como divertida― No le va a gustar nada a Arthur…mi abogado se ha estado absteniendo de mandarte a los tribunales penales ¿Sabes?

Gabriel Agreste sintió su mundo caer a pedazos.

 **N/A: Que comience el juego.**

 **ElbaKheel: Si invento. Y creeme esto se pondra feo jajajajajaja ¡Gracias por comentarme!**

 **DairaB: Lamento que tu familia te viera raro Jajajajaja suele suceder me ha pasado mas de una vez cuando era novata ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Perdon por las lagrimas xDU**

 **Ali. Jeager: Es para mi un regocijo saber que te encanto. Pero hermana mis fics de esta tematica solo empeoran. No mejoran en lo absoluto...aunque sobre la marcha vere si me apiado del rubio. Todoes posible en esta vida despues de todo ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Alejandra Darcy: ¡QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE LA TEMATICA Y EL GENERO! Como dato sorpresa aun falta para que veas al verdadero Dark-Adrien. Este no es nada...aun.**

 **TsukimeMio: ¡Linda mil gracias por comentar en todos los capitulos me siento tan halagada! ¡OMGNESS NUNCA ME HABIAN ADORAODIADO! TWT Me siento realizada ¡GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUI! Espero verte en la caja de comentario hasta los capitulos finales.**

 **PD: Por Cristo diganme que me quedo medio decente...ademas lo iba a subir en la madrugada y el puto internet se fue a Tacna.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dislaimer: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir. Son propiedad de: Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, AB Droits Audiovisuels y SK Broadband.**_

 **Advertencias:** **Lenguaje soez. Maltrato psicológico, físico y verbal. Gore, temática oscura y humor negro.**

 **N/A: Llámenme Jigsaw. Porque de este juego del horror nadie saldrá vivo. Bienvenidos al verdadero fic.**

 **Le Homme Mort**

…

―La defensa alega en conformidad con la Ley de Protección del Niño Niña y Adolescente: Trato Cruel y Maltrato en los ámbitos psíquicos y físicos. Bajo el articulado numeral 254 de la presente ley. Y Trabajo Forzoso bajo el articulado numeral 255. Estamos certificando el sometimiento de mi cliente, bajo la responsabilidad, crianza y o vigilancia de su progenitor en trato cruel y maltrato bajo vejaciones psíquicas y físicas bajo amenaza plenamente psicológica y recientemente agresión física. Sostengo en mi argumento trabajo forzoso bajo amenaza, ya que mi cliente a estado siendo representado por el Sr. Agreste a trabajar en el ámbito del modelaje desde los doce años de edad bajo intimidación infantil. Agrego a mi suficiencia probatoria testimonios de mi cliente. La pericia psicológica revelo un potencial grave de estrés, ansiedad, manía neurosis y depresión clínica. Adjunto a una serie de actividades anexadas a un itinerario irresoluble, esclavizante y privativo de los derechos inherentes a mi cliente otorgados por la ley tomando en cuenta que aún no cumple la mayoría de edad. Como podrá observar Su Señoría y personas del jurado en las pruebas escritas que tienen en sus manos, el nivel de estrés al cual está siendo sometido mi protegido haciéndole caer en el consumo de: Bebidas alcohólicas, drogas de potencia prescrita y otros ámbitos peligrosos para la integridad física y mental de mi cliente. Su Señoría, sostengo que el Sr. Gabriel Agreste a estado sometiendo a su unigénito a un castigo con premeditación y alevosía por su propio desequilibrio psicológico a raíz de la pérdida de su conyugue cuando mi cliente contaba con cuatro años de edad. También atañe a la reciente declaración hablada y corroborada por una prueba poligráfica en donde claramente MI cliente fue testigo de oído de la confesión del Sr. Agreste de culparlo directamente por el fallecimiento de su señora esposa a consecuencia de un embarazo de alto riesgo. Yo Arthur Magné, abogado del joven Adrien Stephen Agreste: Pido la pena de prisión de 5 a 10 años para Gabriel Benjamín Agreste. Estamos dispuestos a aceptar un trato concerniente a una indemnización de quinientos millones de francos y la emancipación del menor con respecto a su actual trabajo de modelo de pasarelas y sujeto de revistas de moda. Exigimos también, se le quite por completo la tutela legal y o patria potestad a Gabriel Benjamín Agreste sobre su unigénito Adrien Stephen Agreste.

Termino su argumentación legal al abogado procedente de los tribunales de menores. Este hombre había sido contratado por Adrien desde hace un par de meses atrás, el dinero no fue problema alguno, Adrien logro pagarle por adelantado una jugosa parte de sus honorarios como abogado defensor. Arthur Magné era un hombre serio, forrado en un traje negro de corbata roja, cabello negro, caucásico y de ojos grises quien tenía la mejor fama en cuanto a la defensoría de los derechos de los menores de edad en Paris, era el favorito para el cargo de presidente del El Consejo Nacional de Derechos y los Consejos Municipales de Derechos de Niños, Niñas y Adolescentes.

En el tribunal de menores se hallaba Adrien sentado al lado de su abogado sin dirigir la mirada a ningún punto que no fuera el piso, luciendo como herida de guerra un hematoma de sangre coagulada en la mejilla y un labio violentamente partido. En cuanto a su padre por más abogados que tuviera como cancerberos no estaba por encima de la ley.

Gabriel Agreste estaba haciendo sangrar sus puños en su asiento al lado de su propio abogado quien tenía un semblante impasible, obviamente iba a apelar por la opción de que su cliente no fuera a prisión y que la imagen pública de Gabriel no se viera lesionada de tal manera que luego el estuviera siendo demandado por un colega suyo. Eso si había un escándalo mediático fuera de tribunales que podía equipararse al aquelarre desquiciado del Juicio de Al Capone. Adrien Agreste, el modelo más famoso de Paris estaba demandando a su propio padre por crímenes que nadie en su sano juicio hubiese llegado a imaginar.

Muchas figuras públicas amigas del modelo se solidarizaron con él y exigieron justicia hacia el rubio. Entre ellos estuvo un muy cabreado Jagget Stone quien al ser un defensor de los derechos de los menores y plantearlo en muchas de sus canciones en forma de protesta, había salido en televisión alegando mil y un injurias e indignaciones para con el diseñador más famoso de Europa y exigiendo pena de encarcelamiento. Fotógrafos, maquillistas, estilistas y representantes de revistas que tenían al rubio como su trofeo manifestaron desde inconformidad. Hasta un rotundo asco hacia el diseñador, muchos de ellos habían cortado relaciones con el apenas se enteraron de que su propio hijo lo había mandado a tribunales.

En la cabeza de Gabriel no cabía la concepción de la idea de que se hallaba sentado frente a un Juez y un jurado por obra de su propio hijo. Y quienes por cierto habían fallado a favor del menor.

Estaba más que acabado. Su consternación mental había sido tanta que apenas escucho el dictamen del juez cuando ambas partes, defensora y acusadora había abandonado el estrado y oyendo el asesto del mazo de madera del Juez marcando sentencia en SU contra, se levantó de su asiento de forma violenta tirando la silla al suelo. Los presentes se alarmaron cuando lo vieron caminar hasta donde se encontraba Adrien dispuesto a matarlo a golpes, la ira lo cegó por completo. De no ser por el cuerpo de seguridad quienes lo retuvieron a tiempo Adrien habría terminado mal en todas las formas posibles. Apenas lograron quitarle al muchacho a su padre de encima.

― ¡SEÑOR AGRESTE! ¡DEBE ESTAR CONSIENTE QUE ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO PUEDE CAMBIAR RADICALMENTE MI SENTENCIA! ― bramo el juez exterminando todo sonido vivo en el lugar. Mientras Adrien veía a su padre con un odio corrosivo y un asco palpable sin decir palabra alguna.

― **¡Y UNA MALDITA MIERDA!** ― grito el diseñador aun sujetado por los policías― ¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO ADRIEN?! **¡SOY TU PADRE!** ¡YO TE DI LA VIDA MALDITO MALAGRADECIDO! ¡TE COLME DE PRIVILEGIOS QUE CUALQUIER MUCHACHO DE TU EDAD MATARIA POR OBTENER! ¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI! ¡¿ME OISTE?! ¡NO ERES QUIEN PARA HUMILLARME DE ESTA FORMA DESGRACIADO NIÑO MALCRIADO!

― ¡¿TE APLAUDO POR EYACULAR Y EGENDRARME?! ― Adrien salto cual fiera de su asiento azotando sus puños en la mesa haciéndola cimbrar― ¡TU NO ERES MAS QUE LA CAUSA DE TODO MI SUFRIMIENTO! ¡¿COMO LE HACES ESTO A TU PROPIO HIJO MALDITASEA?! ¿SABES CUANTO E LLORADO? ¿SABES CUANTAS VECES CREI ESA MIERDA DE QUE MAMA VOLVERIA CON NOSOTROS PORQUE SEGÚN **TU** ELLA NUNCA ME ABANDONARIA? ¡¿SABES CUANTAS VECES ME HAS HECHO SENTIR PEOR QUE UNA BASURA?! **¡¿TIENES UNA DESGRACIADA IDEA DE QUE SE SIENTE QUE TU PROPIO PADRE IGNORE QUIEN ERES Y QUE ADEMAS TE PROVOQUE TANTOS TRAUMAS QUE HAYAS CONSIDERADO A LOS QUINCE AÑOS ACABAR CON TU VIDA?!** ― Gabriel se quedó helado y temblando de un pálido enfermizo, eso nunca lo espero. En cuanto al juez, el jurado y los abogados estaban más que consternados. Las mujeres del jurado tenían lágrimas finas saliendo de sus ojos, otras se habían tapado la boca para no gritar de angustia y todos los hombres presentes estaban a punto ponerse de acuerdo en un linchamiento. Incluido el abogado de Adrien quien si pudiera matar con la mirada, Gabriel tendría el cráneo reventado a balazos― ¡LOS PADRES TE AMAN! ¡LOS PADRES DE CRIAN! ― Adrien estaba histérico y rompiéndose la garganta a los gritos sacando todo lo el veneno de su sistema― ¡LOS PADRES SE GANAN EL RESPETO Y EL CARIÑO DE SUS VASTAGOS Y USTED SEÑOR NO ES DIGNO DE OSTENTAR ESE TITULO! ¡ **NO ERES MI MALDITO PADRE GABRIEL!** ¡YA NUNCA MAS!

El abogado de Adrien tuvo que intervenir cuando vio que el muchacho estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. El juicio no estaba siendo televisado, pero había más de una persona con una grabadora al pendiente. Nunca faltaría la prensa amarillista que lograba colarse de incognito. Varios sonrieron imperceptiblemente de manera retorcida.

Todo eso acabaría en la primera plana de muchos periódicos de dudosa ética y moral y que por desgracia para Gabriel Agreste, eran los más leídos por la población parisina.

Todo había sucedido al día siguiente de la fuga del rubio de su casa y su llegada a la Mansión Agreste en la madrugada. Gabriel tenía que comparecer al día siguiente o si no sería arrestado.

…

A la mañana siguiente cada alumno de la preparatoria Dupoint tenía un ejemplar de varios de los periódicos más solicitados de Paris: Le Parisien, Le Figaro, Libération. 20 Minutes. La Croix, Metro y Direct Matin. Todos tenían una sección completa con detalles más que gráficos del juicio del año. Está de más decir que cuando leyeron las declaración a viva voz del rubio acerca de cómo era vivir con su progenitor y el hecho de una abierta declaración de intento de suicidio dejo sin cavilaciones a todos.

Nino estaba lo suficientemente irascible como para ir corriendo donde el padre de Adrien y matarlo con sus propios puños el moreno estaba histérico y sin un ápice de querer calmarse. Kim tuvo que sostenerlo y sorprendentemente se ganó un puñetazo mal dado a la cara. Nino no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, solo fue a la preparatoria a corroborar si no se había vuelto loco cuando leyó el encabezado del periódico que había tirado al suelo mientras gritaba una y mil blasfemias.

Chloe estaba muda por primera vez en su vida. Sabrina estaba intentando reconfortarla pero esta no respondía solo se sostenía la cabeza mientras murmuraba que todo eso era una pesadilla. No paso mucho para que se pusiera a chillar como loca diciendo palabras sin sentido.

Alya estaba soltando lágrimas de rabia y dolor mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Marinette quien, estaba sentada en su puesto llorando e hipando en silencio, estaba casi inconsciente en su sitio. Ella había estado llorando desde la noche que vio como Gabriel había golpeado a Adrien, la peli-azul tenía la cara roja de tanta presión en su cabeza y los ojos inyectados en sangre. No hacía más que maldecir mentalmente y pegarse a Alya como si fuera un salvavidas. Estaba realmente destrozada. No quería creer aquello. Eso no podía estar pasando.

Oh pero si estaba pasando.

No sabían si volverían a ver al rubio en clase pronto. Pero algo le decía a la heroína de Paris que no iba a ser así.

¿Cómo es que todo el mundo incluyéndola fuesen totalmente ignorantes de todo lo que le sucedía al rubio de ojos verdes? ¿Era si quiera posible que un humano fuera capaz de actuar tan bien? Pues al parecer si y todos habían caído en la mentira de Adrien y su sonrisa. Ahora sabían que debajo de esta, estaba un muchacho torturado y lleno de odio, rencor, tristeza y dolor.

…

Ya en la casa de Adrien este estaba empacando sus cosas, obviamente no iba a seguir viviendo con su padre. Estaba dispuesto a marcarse y ahora con el aparo de la ley estaba más que seguro. No hizo falta ver a Nathalie para saber que estaba en su propio mundo de pesadillas y culpa por haber sido participe de muchas cosas que ayudaron a que toda esa mierda se diera. No hacía falta ver a las mucamas para saber que sentían una profunda pena por él y en cuanto a Gorila, el solo agradecía que Adrien había tenido compasión de él y no lo había decapitado legalmente, después de todo era el esbirro personal de su padre y si le hubiesen ordenado alguna vez hacer algo contra la integridad de Adrien para que cumpliera con alguna tontería lo habría hecho sin chistar.

Había tanta gente destrozada emocionalmente por el rubio que algunos se sorprendían que no hubiera un ejército de akumatizados buscando la forma de liquidar al diseñador más famoso de Europa. Pero eso se debía a que este estaba en su guarida entre las sombras. Estaba sin transformarse en su aspecto de civil en medio de miles de mariposas resplandecientes que estaban enloquecidas. Obviamente ellas percibían que había una gran cantidad de emociones desbordadas.

― ¿Quién era el mocoso que no sabía deletrear la palabra VOLUNTAD? ¿Eh Gabriel? ― Nooroo, podía darse el lujo de regodearse del sufrimiento de su esclavizador. El Kwami de la mariposa lucia muy felizmente los moretones en su cuerpo lila que estaban sanando a penas. Todo valía la pena con tal de ver al desgraciado de Agreste sumido en su propia ruina.

Oh cuanto adoraba al karma.

Sorprendentemente Gabriel no dijo nada. El mutismo en él era un aviso de un peligro inminente.

…

Cuatro días después Adrien se encontraba en un apartamento tipo estudio casi a las afueras de Paris. Era rentado pronto se conseguiría algo mejor. Tenía que terminar de pagarle a su abogado y firmas muchos papeles, sin mencionar esconderse de la prensa. Su celular estaba a reventar de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de sus amigos. Había escuchado varios mensajes de voz de Nino que honestamente lo habían asustado, nunca creyó que su relajado amigo moreno fuera capaz de exigirle explicaciones y detallarle como planeaba asesinar a su padre su pudiera.

Había muchos mensajes, había una edición especial en uno de los Blogs de Alya donde estaba su caso y donde la morena de ojos ambarinos había montado un video de ella misma con la voz rota y la mirada dolida expresándole que estaba con él y que no iba a tolerar que entes como su padre siguieran libres. La chica era una total revolucionaria en internet. Sus seguidores no hacían más que alentar a Adrien a salir adelante.

Pero los mensajes que le había dejado Marinette lo habían dejado ahogado en llanto varias veces, no tenía valor de responderle. No quería estar cerca de la única chica que se había preocupado por el con su alma. Le recordaba demasiado a Ladybug y su corazón estaba pulverizado. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Oh, pero ninguno era equiparable al que sentía por su padre. Haber ganado el juicio solo fue una entretención para él. Realmente lo odiaba, realmente quería destruirlo en más de una forma. Adrien estaba quebrado y la sed de venganza en él estaba creciendo día con día. En cuanto a Plagg este estaba siendo testigo de la metamorfosis del rubio. Se soltaba a gritar cada que podía. Había roto muchos muebles y platos, estaba neurótico y no dejaba de reírse de manera enferma y diciéndole a Plagg lo mucho que le gustaría ahorcar a Gabriel con sus propias manos.

Al principio el Kwami negro entendió que el muchacho estaba fuera de si por la ira. Pero esta nunca se disipó. Solo fue creciendo hasta volverse peligrosa.

Adrien dejo de comer por una semana entera. No había forma en que el Kwami del gato negro lo hiciera reaccionar. Llego un momento donde Adrien dejo de hablarle. Había botado su celular a la basura, clausurado todas sus redes sociales. No usaba sus tarjetas de crédito para que no lo rastrearan. Estaba incomunicado y aislado en un mundo aterrador donde solo la locura reinaba.

Particularmente un día Adrien había salido a la calle por primera vez en una semana. Tardo en regresar, pero cuando lo hizo traiga consigo algo en una bolsa. Plagg jamás imagino el horror que se avecinaría sobre él, sobre Paris…sobre todos.

Solo supo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando el rubio lo abrazo con fuerza, dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez en días.

―Te quiero Plagg…― musito con la voz desteñida― Gracias por estar conmigo…pero no te puedo llevar al infierno conmigo.

Lo siguiente que el Kwami negro vio fue la caja ancestral donde el Miraculous de Chat Noir solía reposar en animación suspendida antes de conocer al rubio. Luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro para el Kwami de la mala suerte.

―Lo siento…― Adrien se había quitado el anillo y lo puso dentro de la caja, provocando que Plagg volviese a su encierro.

…

A la mañana siguiente un día de tormentosa lluvia. Le Papillon al fin se había dignado a salir de su letargo. Apenas obligo a Nooroo a que fuera absorbido por su Miraculous. Un fortísimo golpe anímico llego a él con tal magnitud que tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo sosteniéndose de su bastón.

¿Qué era aquello?

―Estas emociones….― el Villano número uno de Paris no daba crédito a la magnitud de las emociones de una persona en Paris que prácticamente estaba pidiendo a los gritos ser akumatizada por el― Tanto odio…tanto rencor…esto…Jejejeje… ¡JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESTO NO TIENE NINGUN PRECEDENTE! ― Papillon parecía haber enloquecido. En cuando a Nooroo, este desde el interior del Miraculous estaba temblando en un pánico tan grande como el mismo universo. Esas emociones no eran normales. Eran totalmente demoniacas. Solo había sentido a pocos seres humanos con una convicción tan férrea por algo tan horrible como lo que esa persona estaba degustando mientras pasaba por su cabeza ese torrente de emociones desquiciadas y psicóticas― ¿Quién eres…?― Papillon uso sus habilidades para detectar a su presa, casi estaba babeando de la excitación. Si lograba akumatizarlo sería un rotundo peligro para Ladybug y Chat Noir. Apenas dio con la pista de la persona se sorprendió de verlo sentando en una plaza de lo más normal. Para las emociones que estaban aglomeradas en su interior mínimo debía estar histérico o cerca de la persona que lo había puesto así. Pero nada. Solo vio una figura masculina encapuchada sentada en la banca de una plaza empapándose en la lluvia― Esto es raro…no puedo detectar la causa de estas emociones…sin dudas esta fuera de los parámetros habituales…pero no desperdiciare esta oportunidad de oro― inmediatamente corrompió a una mariposa blanca volviéndola negra y rebosante de energía negativa― ¡Vuela mi querido akuma! ― el akuma no tardó en llegar hasta el hombre que estaba sentado en la banca. Para sorpresa de Le Papillon, este estaba sentado en una posición aburrida. Como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde hace horas. Tenía un puño apoyando su mejilla y movía una pierna impaciente. Pero eso no era lo más loco, sino que ese sujeto tenía la cara cubierta por una máscara de gato negro bastante perturbante que apenas contaba con dos diminutos agujeros para los ojos donde dos destellos verdes apenas y se apreciaban. El akuma solo hizo lo que le habían ordenado y se adentró en la máscara sintiendo que había algo en esa posesión inherente a la persona que debía corromper. Apenas lo hizo la insignia lila del Miraculous de la mariposa apareció en el rostro cubierto del sujeto― Saludos…me presento. Soy…

―Tardaste― dijo cortante el sujeto con la máscara de gato, hablando muy liberalmente con el villano de Paris― Y todavía que me siento aquí durante horas llamando tu estúpida atención. Solo me falto ponerme un letrero de que dijera ''Akumatizame de una puta vez Papillon'' Carne fresca frente a ti y te tardas más que una Miss Universo. ¿Estabas en el baño acaso?

La Papillon estaba con una expresión de aturdimiento muy chistosa en la cara…

―¿Cómo…?

― ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo sé que eras tú él quería apoderarse de mí? Oye tengo más de un estúpido año combatiéndote como para saber que cuando una mariposa negra se acerca es porque estabas buscando marionetas…― lo que había dicho dejo en shock a Gabriel.

― ¿Cómo que un año combatiéndome? ― Gabriel no tenía un buen presentimiento.

― ¡Hola imbécil! Soy yo Chat Noir…― el tono burlón de su voz efectivamente lo reconoció como el del gato negro de Paris.

― ¡¿QUE?! Que broma tan absurda…― grito Papillon dispuesto a quitarle el akuma, solo podía hacerlo cuando la persona hubiese formalizado un trato con el. Pero hasta ahora solo habían tenido una charla sin sentido.

El sujeto rio por lo bajo con un toque de demencia que le erizo los vellos de la nuca a Papillon. De pronto el muchacho saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja con pictogramas y la abrió mostrando un anillo negro con puntos verdes en forma de la pata de un gato.

―No es posible…― Gabriel estaba temblando de euforia en su sitio. No era cierto ¿Era un sueño? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No iba a creérselo pero cuando escucho el grito mental de Nooroo dentro de su cabeza confirmo que efectivamente ese era el Miraculous de Chat Noir.

―Es muuuuuuuy posible. ¿Ahora me crees? ¿O tu Kwami no puede decirte si lo que tengo en la mano es real o no? ― eso explicaba la máscara de gato negro que usaba.

― ¿Chat Noir? ¿El verdadero Chat Noir está hablando conmigo y mostrándome su Miraculous? ¿El jodido mundo enloqueció?

―Quiero proponerte un trato digo si ya dejaste de filosofar sobre la vida...― respondió el supuesto Chat Noir.

―¿Quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes?

―Ya te lo dije Papillon, soy Chat Noir y obtendrás mi Miraculous...casi a cambio de nada en realidad...

―¿Que buscas?

―¿No es obvio? Venganza...― la voz del muchacho sono siniestra.

―Entonces...―sonrió sadicamente el portador del Miraculous de la mariposa― ¿Al fin tendré el Miraculous de la Destrucción?

―Pues ese es el punto de que este aquí ¿No crees?― el muchacho simplemente le escupió a la cara sus demandas― Quiero que me prestes tu asistencia, quiero ser capaz de elegir mis habilidades y mi nombre si no te molesta, ademas de que no te tendré permitido saber detalles sobre quien provoco todo esto o mis intenciones. Creo que es un precio bajo a cambio de lo que has buscado por un año― Papillon frunció duramente el ceño.

―¿Y que hay de los pendientes de Ladybug?

―Ella esta fuera de discusión. Santo Dios, ¿Vas al cielo y vas llorando? Ya tendrás el anillo cuando todo acabe. Tener los pendientes de Ladybug no sera por obra mía ese es y seguirá siendo TU asunto.

―¿Aun le eres fiel? Me parece contradictorio ya que te estas uniendo al enemigo Chat Noir...no creo que tu Lady este contenta contigo si se entera de esto.

―Ese es el punto. Ella jamas se va a enterar...― hubo un silencio de pronto― Desde hoy Chat Noir se esfumo de la faz de la existencia. Y me encargare de que ella lo sepa...― tomando aire volvió a la conversación― ¿Aceptas?

―Normalmente esa es mi frase mocoso...

―Tomare eso como un si.

―Suenas como si estuvieras muerto por dentro― Papillon no evito reírse sardonicamente.

―Que listo resultaste...― el villano se callo la boca ipso facto― ¿Comenzamos?

―Por supuesto― Papillon no sabia que el trato con el diablo lo estaba haciendo el. No Chat Noir.

el cuerpo de Adrien comenzó a cubrirse en una bruma negra. Pronto la mascara del gato negro se volvió de proporciones espeluznantes. Como una mascara de Nekomata. Un gato demonio japones. La vestimenta no era estrafalaria como sucedía con todos. Cualquiera que lo viera solo pensaría que era una especie de Gotic-Punk. Tenia pantalones de cuero negro ajustado con hebillas y cadenas. Ahora tenia una chaqueta de cuero negro abierta que dejaba ver una camisa roja sangre con temas de blasfemias estampados como en el grafiti. La capucha estaba abajo su cabello antes rubio era ahora totalmente blanco y en puntas alborotadas finalmente cuando abrió los ojos las esmeraldas habían sido sustituidas por diamantes rojos penetrantes y macabros.

no había armas a la visa pero Papillon pronto se enteraría de ellas, después de todo prometió dejar a juicio del muchacho como usaría sus dotes.

―¿Puedo conocer al menos el nuevo nombre del héroe traidor de Paris?― espeto con burla feliz de la vida Le Papillon.

―Homme Mort...― articulo el muchacho mientras una risa digna de un psicópata inundaba todo. Cualquier rastro de bondad o cordura había desaparecido― Sere tu hombre muerto...Papillon...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dislaimer: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir. Son propiedad de: Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, AB Droits Audiovisuels y SK Broadband.**_

 **Advertencias:** **Lenguaje soez. Maltrato psicológico, físico y verbal. Gore, temática oscura y humor negro.**

 **N/A: Al final del capítulo agradecimientos y o aclaraciones.**

 **Le Homme Mort**

…

Todo era austera tranquilidad en la habitación de cierta peli-azul, quien, ultimadamente lloraba hasta quedarse dormida cuando el peso de la incertidumbre era demasiado para ella. Cada día que asistía a la preparatoria era contemplar el asiento vacío del rubio de ojos verde intenso que se había robado su corazón. Mientras una y mil teorías se engendraban en su mente, una más escandalosa y mórbida que la otra. No era sorpresa para nadie saber que Adrien Agreste tenia semanas desaparecido de los medios, obviamente sus ex –compañeros de clase lo atribuyeron a que la prensa y los paparazzi debía tenerlo como una diana de tiro al blanco con preguntas indecorosas, crueles y sensacionalistas. Era comprensible que se perdiera.

Pero apenas las redes sociales de Adrien desaparecieron del sistema y su número telefónico anunciaba con una voz pregrabada que ese número no pertenecía a ningún suscriptor. Todos lo que lo quisieron alguna vez entraron en el mejor escenario de pánico posible de describir. Y no solo era por Adrien el asunto…Chat Noir tampoco daba señales de vida, aunque últimamente no hubiera akumatizados, habían forjado una gran amistad. Incluso se llamaban por medio de sus posesiones mágicas de vez en cuando, pero del Gato Negro de Paris ni sus luces.

Era extrañar a Adrien en el día y Chat Noir en la noche.

De súbito. El teléfono de Marinette comenzó a sonar enloquecido. La franco-chinesca despertó de un golpe algo asustada y mandado a Tikki accidentalmente contra la pared.

― ¡AU! ― se quejó la Kwami bermellón mientras se sobaba la cabeza, se dio justo en el punto negro que adornada su frente, en cuanto a Marinette. Estaba más ocupada en ver quien la estaba llamando a las 5:25am.

― ¿Alya? ― pregunto casi entre el sueño y la vigilia la de nívea piel, algo debía estar pasando para que la llamara tan temprano un sábado, así que simplemente deslizo el dedo en la superficie hacia el lado correcto y atendió la llamada no prevista― ¿Alya? ¿Qu…?

― **¡MARINETTE ENCIENDE EL TELEVISOR! ¡PON ÉLYSÉE TV!** ― Si el grito de Alya a través de la bocina no despertó a sus padres seria de milagro. Mientras la peli-azul se frotaba el oído con una mueca horrenda de dolor, intento saber que pasaba exactamente.

― ¡¿Alya porque tanto escando?! ― bramo colérica y algo asustada en realidad.

― ¡DUPAIN-CHEG ENCIENDE LA MALDITA COSA! ― Ok, para que Alya la regañara con su apellido la cosa debía ser de vida o muerte.

― ¡V-voy! ― Toda atolondrada, salió de la cama como para evitar no tropezarse con las mantas o las escaleras y terminar fracturándose el cuello. Suerte para ella que tuviera una televisión propia. Inmediatamente ubico el canal preciso y lo que vio la dejo bastante pasmada―… ¿Qué…?

El presentador del canal de noticias especializado en política de la ciudad de Paris lucia de un pálido enfermizo y estaba sudando como puerco en matadero.

― _Esto es un aviso serio. No se trata de una broma televisiva. El estudio de Élysée Tv ha sido secuestrado, de incumplir las demandas del perpetrador, todos los presentes aquí seremos asesinados_ ― dijo el hombre de edad madura mientras se acomodaba los lentes de pasta negra y gruesa con dos temblorosos dedos.

― _Suficiente_ ― dijo una voz joven aunque desteñida como si estuviera totalmente impaciente, y vaya que lo estaba. El presentador cerro los ojos con dolor mientras le hacia la seña al camarógrafo de enfocar al dueño de dicha voz.

Marinette tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar gritar. Al fondo de ese estudio había muchas personas, quizá más de veinte. Todos amordazados y maniatados con claras señales de ensañamiento, no había distinción entre hombres y mujeres. Todos presentaban golpes, heridas abiertas y rastros de sangre en la ropa, había varios llorando y otros inconscientes. Y al frente de todo lo más escalofriante. Una figura masculina con una esperpéntica mascara negra de Nekomata, iba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra con hebillas una camisa roja con cruces invertidas y una que otra blasfemia bastante asquerosa, como sacado de la mente de un humorista negro.

― _Buenos días no tan buenos en realidad para ustedes ciudadanos de Paris. Me presento, mi nombre es Homme Mort_ ― artículo de manera tranquila y relajada como si no hubiera secuestrado un estudio entero de televisión y agredido de manera salvaje a los ocupantes― _Iré al grano. Este es un mensaje especial de mi parte para Ladybug_ ― al escuchar eso Marinette dejo caer su teléfono mientras Alya gritaba del otro lado de la línea si la peli-azul seguía viendo todo lo que acontecía en la televisión― _Y antes de que saques conclusiones niña insecto, no. No voy por tu Miraculous_ …― dijo lo último con una risa floja y cruel.

― ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ― Tikki nunca había estado más seria en su milenaria vida y Marinette la imito, todo rastro de duda o miedo se borraron para dejar salir su lado envalentonado frunciendo duramente el entre cejo.

― _¡Solo pedí amablemente prestado este lugar a mis nuevos mejores amigos para decirte que ya no tienes que preocuparte de ponerle las vacunas a tu mascota!_ ― El tono de burla de niño de cinco años y el sadismo en su voz eran casi de locura _― Y si no has captado solo diré que es una fortuna que Chat Noir, ni sepa caer de pie ni tenga nueve vidas…aunque matarlo otras ocho veces habría sido hilarante…_.― los ojos de Marinette se agrandaron más si es que eso era posible. Líquido ardiente comenzó a aglomerarse en sus orbes azules ¡¿Qué acababa de decir ese desquiciado?! ― _¡Oh! ¡Las pruebas, las pruebas! Que maleducado de mi parte_ ― dijo haciendo aspavientos de un perfecto olvidadizo mientras buscaba algo en el interior de su pantalón. No tardo nada en sacar la caja con pictogramas que contenía el Miraculous de la Destrucción, el cual lucio como trofeo de guerra― _¿Esto da valides a lo que digo? ¿No?_ ― ladeo la cabeza divertido y casi dolorosamente inocente― _¿A no? Pues… ¡Hagámoslo más didáctico!_ ― Sin más dos destellos rojos salieron de la máscara y súbitamente cada persona que estuviera televisando el canal incluida la heroína de Paris dilataron los ojos.

Una fuerza más allá de lo natural entro en sus mentes haciéndoles ver una escena repugnante.

Marinette vio claramente como el ahora nombrado Homme Mort estaba en una persecución nocturna con Chat Noir, luego de que el Gato Negro de Paris hubiera usado su bastón plateado contra el akumatizado. Este desapareció de su vista como un borrón y reapareció justo frente al héroe de Paris quien lo vio pasmado y no pudo reaccionar ante la violenta arremetida de Homme Mort. El demonio de la máscara de Nekomata, había tomado del cuello a Chat Noir levantándolo en el aire como si este no pesara nada, aunque el héroe rubio imprimía toda su fuerza en sacarse de encima de sí al peli-blanco. Homme Mort solo ladeo la cabeza y con fuerza sobre-humanada clavo los dedos más profundamente hasta tomar la tráquea del rubio y sacarla de un violento movimiento del interior de su cuello, dejando un reguero de sangre y carne mientras Homme Mort sostenía el hueso con partes de venas y piel colgando. Chat Noir estaba inmóvil en el suelo en una espantosa pose de querer detener el sangrado tomándose el cuello pero era más que obvio que ya no estaba respirando. Su ejecutor lanzo el trozo de humanidad a otro lado, más específicamente donde unos perros callejeros bastante desnutridos tomaron la destrozada tráquea y comenzaron a luchar por ella, en cuanto a Homme Mort. Este solo le limito a arrancar el anillo negro del cadáver de quien fuere alguna vez el héroe de Paris.

― **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** ― En el mundo real fuera de la visión que Homme Mort le mando a todo Paris se oigan gritos de horror, pánico y desesperación pero ninguno tan fuerte y gutural como el de Marinette. Esta se estaba sosteniendo la cabeza histérica de rodillas en el suelo mientras lloraba y gritaba al mismo tiempo.

Justo en ese momento los padres de Marinette entraron al cuarto asustados hasta la medula. Estaban a medio arreglar delatando que estaban por bajar a la panadería cuando escucharon el horripilante grito de su única hija.

― ¡MARINETTE! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!― la señora Sabine corrió junto a su hija, quien no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Ahí fue cuando notaron el televisor encendido y el padre de Marinette comenzó a oír gritos provenientes de la calle.

― _¡Muy bien creo que eso fue bastante explicativo amigos!_ ― El sujeto con la máscara de demonio solo se reía por lo bajo. También había hecho que los que estaban con el vieran como había liquidado de manera sádica a Chat Noir― _¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Debieron ver la cara del presentador! Oye tú, el de la cámara ¿No tiene un baipás o sí?... ¡En fin!_ ― respiro hondo y volvió a dirigirse a Ladybug quien supuestamente tenía que ver ese mensajito― _No quiero tu Miraculous Ladybug_ …― dijo repentinamente serio― _Pero eso no significa que voy a dejar que te metas en mi camino. Si quieres pelea eso tendrás….mi objetivo es la justicia…si ¡No la llamemos venganza!_ ― bufo chistoso como queriendo darle un toque único a su explicación― _Digamos que los tipos de represarías absurdas de los otros títeres de Papillon no deben compararse en ningún momento con lo que yo haga o deje de hacer. Papillon no es mi jefe es mi...socio por decirlo así_ ― hubo un silencio de ultra tumba, luego prosiguió― _El siguiente mensaje va para todo Paris…pronto una figura pública perteneciente a esta ciudad será ejecutada por mí. Quiero ver a esa persona muerta…tanto como lo estoy yo, pero menos Cool… ¿Se entendió eso? No pretendo cegarle la vida a nadie más si esa persona no es mi objetivo…pero hay destinos peores que la muerte…_ ― sentencio fríamente― _No revelare quien es por el momento…tal vez le dé tiempo de huir del país…Tendré vigilada a esta persona. Sabré cada detalle de esta, no podrá sentarse en el excusado sin que yo lo sepa…así que si llega a salir de Francia…tomare medidas y esto incluirá a toda la población de la ciudad de las luces…¡Tendrán noticias de mi pronto!_ ― se despidió saludando a la cámara haciendo una seña con el pulgar hacia abajo.

Sin más la transmisión se cortó de golpe.

― ¿Marinette? ¿Qué sucedió? ― El padre de la peli-azul quedo choqueado con la actitud de este estrafalario hombre en Élysée Tv― ¿Otro akumatizado? ¿A qué se refería? ¡¿En serio piensa asesinar a alguien?!

―Ya lo hizo…― la voz quebrada y sin vida de Marinette salió de pronto y sus padres no hicieron más que verla aturdidos― Chat Noir….mato a Chat Noir….― repitió, no sabía si para ella misma o para sus padres, quienes dilataron los ojos furiosamente. La señora Sabine horrorizada se cubrió los labios con ambas manos.

― ¡¿Qué?!

― ¡LO VI PAPA! ― grito fuera de sí la dulce y destrozada chica― ¡ESE MALDITO HIZO ALGO! ¡NO SE QUE FUE QUIZA SEA SU PODER PERO VI CLARAMENTE COMO ASESINABA SIN PIEDAD A CHAT NOIR! ¡INCLUSO TENIA SU MIRACULOUS EN LAS MANOS!― Sin más se soltó a llorar encima de su madre desgarrándose la laringe a los gritos.

Solo dos horas más tarde todos podían dar fe de que lo que Marinette decía era verdad, pues todo Paris estaba enloquecido, quienes habían visto la transmisión no dejaban de contar la misma historia. Había pánico en la población. Homme Mort había amenazado con matar a una ''figura publica'' Maldición que este podía ser cualquiera. Desde el Alcalde Bourgeois hasta cualquier mendigo presentador de noticias, políticos, artistas, empresarios etc. Cualquiera podía ser la presa de ese fichado sociópata. Y con la aparente muerte de Chat Noir la gente no hacía más que temblar.

Solo una persona podía decir si era cierto el perecimiento del Gato Negro más amado de Paris y esa era Ladybug.

…

Le Papillon también se hallaba fuera de su zona de confort. También había visto la transmisión y obviamente estaba impresionado. Homme Mort tenía una vivida imaginación. Eso y al parecer uno de los poderes que tenía era generar visiones y hacer que se proyectaran en la mente de otros. El portador del Miraculous de la mariposa se estaba mordiendo el puño enguantado para evitar reírse como un perfecto loco.

―Esa fue la forma más original que he visto de cometer ''suicidio'' ― hablo libremente el Villano de Paris a cierto akumatizado.

― ¿Pedí tu opinión? ― hablo Homme Mort desde el interior de un edificio abandonado. Un lugar temporal para esconderse, la insignia lila estaba sobre su máscara― ¿Te dije que haría que Ladybug se enterara de que su compañero ya no existía o no? ― soltó con ironía y rodando los ojos con fastidio.

―Si pero creo que hay una falla en tu plan…― con un tono burlón y de que se las sabia todas Le Papillon le hizo ver su supuesto error― Dejaste bien claro en esa visión que el homicidio de Chat Noir fue en un callejón…un callejón que todo parisino conoce estaban ''él y tú'' batiéndose a duelo casi en frente del Arco del Triunfo ¿Qué pasara cuando no encuentren cadáver alguno ni escena del crimen?

― ¿Quién dice que no hay cadáver o escena del crimen?

― ¿Qué? ― Papillon articulo eso sin entender― ¿Qué hiciste?

―Disfracé y le teñí el pelo a un indigente y luego lo mate…―Papillon iba a gritar una palabrota luego de un gemido de asombro pero se le adelantaron― ¡Hola TORPE! ¿Crees que no pienso antes de actuar?― soltó de repente el antiguo héroe de Paris, el villano de ojos azules tenía un tic en uno de estos. El sarcasmo del chico sonó demasiado real― Materialice un cuerpo falso totalmente idéntico a quienes todos conocen como Chat Noir y arme la escena. Luego fui a la televisora…

― ¡Espera! ― grito sin disimulo Le Papillon― ¡No te vi hacer eso en ningún momento! ― estaba contrariado― ¡Te vi perfectamente entrar al edificio y armar todo ese aquelarre! ¡¿Pero cómo hiciste eso que dices?!

―Acordamos que YO elegiría los términos de mis habilidades…que mala memoria ¿Cómo qué edad tienes anciano? ¿El Alzheimer está haciendo estragos ya?

― ¡MAS RESPETO!

―Entonces recuerda cosas obvias ¿Quieres? ― se froto una sien Homme Mort― No lo viste porque NO QUISE que lo vieras. Tenía que comprobar si funcionaba y así paso. Lo cual me parece bastante regocijante si me preguntas…

Papillon trago grueso. Eso no estaba bien, al menos no para él.

―Tu…

― ¿El libre albedrío es peligroso sabes? Pero si quisiera matarte a ti ya lo hubiera hecho así que no creo que haya motivos para que estés temblando… ¿O sí? ― Gabriel dilato los ojos impresionado. Efectivamente sostenía el bastón mientras una de sus manos temblaba ligeramente.

― ¿Otra habilidad tuya no? ― gruño como un perro rabioso el villano de Paris.

―Así es…empatía. La suficiente para sentir que está pasándole por la cabeza a cada persona que respire…en estos momentos me estabas considerando una posible amenaza… ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Que divertido le tienes miedo a los gatos!

―Pequeño bastardo….

―Con halagos no ganaras nada conmigo― dijo con un tonito queriendo imitar a una mujer ofendida como si le hubieran lanzado un piropo. Papillon casi se cae a un lado estilo anime. Ese muchacho estaba loco. Loco y peligroso.

― ¿Esa materialización de un cadáver no desaparecerá apenas alguien la toque? ― pregunto Gabriel algo cansado de pensar en detalles obvios.

― ¿Tú me estas confundiendo con la zorra de Volpina? ¡NO INSULTES MI INTELIGENCIA! ― Le gruño en alto a la voz en su cabeza y Papillon se tragó un insulto― Es obvio que es un cuerpo ''real'' Descubrí que sacrificando un poco de algo puedes materializar algo sólido y completamente real…― acto seguido Homme Mort tomo un trozo de un vidrio roto que estaba esparcido en el suelo donde él estaba sentando, apoyando la espalda desganado de la pared. Se apuñalo con fuerza la palma para consternación de Papillon y luego la mayor de las sorpresas al ver como la sangre que salía de la herida comenzó a brillar y transformarse en un revolver negro― ¿Lindo no? De mis modelos favoritos una Smith&Watson…― articulado esto, vacío el arma contra una pared demostrado que era real y deleitándose con el sonido de las detonaciones y el olor a plomo ardiente, lo que más impresiono a Papillon era no solo que las balas eran reales sino que la herida en la mano de Homme Mort no estaba ¿Regeneración?― Esto apenas está comenzando…― luego una risa enferma corto el oxígeno de la atmosfera.

 **N/A: Buenas noches criaturitas del dolor ¡E aquí algunos de los poderes de nuestro queridísimo Homme Mort! Lamento el capítulo tan corto pero el internet esta de mierda y estoy descansando un poco la vista. Uso lentes y ya no me sirve la graduación y con el nivel de astigmatismo que tengo el dolor de cabeza que provoca no es muy lindo. Ya me estaba muriendo por escribir. Así que algo para que no dejen de seguir el fic. El siguiente tendrá mínimo ocho mil palabras. Prometido.**

 **Hasta el momento han visto algunos de los poderes de Homme.**

 ***Materialización.**

 ***Fuerza Meta-humana.**

 ***Regeneración Molecular.**

 ***Empatía.**

 ***Termoquinesis.**

 **¡Dejen sus opiniones y gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dislaimer: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir. Son propiedad de: Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, AB Droits Audiovisuels y SK Broadband.**_

 **Advertencias** **: Lenguaje soez. Maltrato psicológico, físico y verbal. Gore, temática oscura y humor negro.**

 **Le Homme Mort**

…

Ese mismo día en la tarde, la policía metropolitana de la ciudad de las luces había acordonado la supuesta zona donde aconteció el siniestro que casi toda la población de una ciudad entera tuvo la desgracia de ver de manera gráfica en sus mentes gracias al akumatizado de turno. El Cuerpo de Investigaciones Forenses estaba en el lugar. Inspeccionando debidamente para dar fe de que el cuerpo que descansaba bajo una sábana negra en el suelo por donde aún se podía apreciar un sanguinolento escenario era, efectivamente el cadáver del Gato Negro de Paris. Ladybug no tardó en aparecer en escena como un destello rojo escarlata en el cielo. Aterrizo de forma espectacular luciendo una asfixiante aura de ira y convicción.

― ¡Ladybug! ― espeto uno de los oficiales encargados de detener el paso civil. Pues había una enorme aglomeración de gente rodeándolos, muchos eran simples civiles rogando con sus almas que ese cadáver no le perteneciera al héroe con tema de gato, otros eran reporteros de las más prestigiosas cadenas televisivas, nacionales e internacionales. Por favor si hasta la entrevistadora de CNN estaba en el lugar― Que bueno que llega― el oficial era un hombre de edad madura quien tenía reflejada mucha indignación en la mirada y bastante dolor ajeno. Si los habitantes de la ciudad estaban destrozados, no quería imaginarse como estaría la compañera de Chat Noir.

― ¿Me permiten el paso? ― articulo fríamente la heroína con tema de Catarina, el oficial a cargo bajo sumisamente la cabeza y la escolto hasta el acordonado, todos los efectivos la vieron pasar con una mescla de esperanza y terror en los ojos y es que la fuerza de Ladybug era casi palpable. La vieron abrirse paso entre los especialistas con guantes de látex que estaban tomando muestras en de redor. Obviamente ella estaba ahí para el reconocimiento del cadáver. Puede que ella no conociera la identidad civil de Chat Noir, pero había otros puntos clave que podían decirle si era el o no. Después de todo había muchas formas de confirmar la identidad de un occiso si este era irreconocible físicamente, ya sea por el estado de descomposición del mismo, desfiguración etc. Para eso estaban los registros dentales, análisis de sangre, la ropa con la que fue visto por última vez, marcas de nacimiento, cicatrices etc. En este caso particular, Ladybug se sabía de memoria cada cicatriz que tuviese el rubio al que llamase compañero de batallas.

Ladybug llego hasta donde la sabana negra cubría la cosa más horrible que ella hubiera tenido la desdicha de ver. Le aterrorizaba de sobre-manera comprobar que ese cuerpo fuera el de Chat Noir. Obviamente luego de arrebatarle el Miraculous este debería haber vuelto a su estado civil. ¿Así que esa iba a ser la forma de conocer el verdadero rostro de su mejor amigo? La vida era una maldita perra. La necesidad de salir de dudas y su sentido de la justicia para con Chat Noir la dominaban más que otras emociones en ese instante. Así que se armó de valor y descubrió la sabana.

Ladybug quedo más que impresionada cuando vio a un joven rubio bañado en su propia sangre, tenía la complexión física de Chat Noir, el cabello rubio alborotado que recordaba, los ojos verdes sin brillo y ahora casi lechosos que alguna vez le hubiera sacado mil sonrisas de seguridad y alegría…intento evitar ver al cuello. Efectivamente no reconoció el rostro que veía por primera vez. Pero las facciones imaginadas con una máscara negra le hacían creer muy dentro de sí que era demasiado posible que ese joven vestido de camiseta verde y jeans deslavados era, en efecto. Chat Noir. Reviso la mano donde solía llevar el anillo y la marca de un leve bronceado al quedar el anular derecho cubierto por una sortija se evidenciaba, además de revisar con mucho cuidado bajo su camiseta con ayuda del forense. Efectivamente encontró las heridas de batalla que recordaba haberle atendido de manera rudimentaria al Gato Negro. El forense corto parte del pantalón a petición de ella para ver si había más cicatrices en el muslo izquierdo, no hizo más que encontrar todo lo que ella no quería verificar. Sin más cuando tuvo suficiente se irguió firmemente y espeto un:

― ¿Tenía alguna identificación? ― tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Mierda…mierda y más mierda.

El forense asintió.

―Encontramos su cedula de identidad en una billetera en el bolsillo de su pantalón― dijo y le extendió la tarjeta laminada a la heroína de parís. Ella la tomo con extrema delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper o evaporar con su toque. Sus ojos azules se dilataron al leer el nombre.

 _Steven Andrew Allamand._

Una punzada se manifestó en el pecho de Ladybug.

― ¿Localizaron a los familiares? ― volvió a hablar seria la heroína de parís.

―Tenemos su celular y hay un número en marcación rápida para emergencias. Es el número de su padre…Ladybug…― el hombre de Cuerpo de Investigaciones Forenses le extendió el aparato a ella mientras esta lo veía sin disimularle su furia interna por descubrir tal cosa― Es deber del Jefe de la Policía Metropolitana hacer esto pero…usted tiene más derecho y más jerarquía― le dijo con vehemencia. Ladybug capto y tomo el celular al cual le quedaba poca batería. Sin más marco el numero registrado que le indicaron.

Varios pitidos después una voz masculina gruesa y severa se dejó oír.

― _¡STEVEN! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE CARAJO ESTAS?!_ ― El hombre tras la línea se oía enojado y al borde de una crisis.

―Soy Ladybug Sr. Allamand― hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

― _¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? ¿Quién es usted?_ ― La persona tras la línea se oía confundida y enojada.

―Repetiré lo dicho. Soy Ladybug, heroína de parís y su hijo acaba de ser víctima del akumatizado: Homme Mort. Su hijo está muerto― sentencio ella más para sí que para el supuesto padre de Chat Noir.

― _Está bien. Puedo creer que usted sea Ladybug, pero, si mi hijo realmente estuviera muerto ¿No es deber de alguien más informármelo?_ ― el sujeto sonaba reacio a todo.

―No cuando su hijo resulta ser Chat Noir― dijo endureciendo la voz.

― _¿Qué acaba de decir?_ ― soltó eso el hombre al otro lado de la línea― _¿Mi hijo Chat Noir? ¿Ese payaso disfrazado de spandex negro? ¡Hmp! ¡Aun si fuera verdad ese bueno para nada no tiene las agallas de hacer lo que ese muchacho pseudo-héroe de comics malos hace!_

― ¡¿Qué acaba de decir?! ― Ladybug estaba furica― ¡¿Dónde vive usted?!

― _**¡Le agradezco que no me alce la voz!**_ ― gritaron del otro lado con soberbia _― Yo no estoy en parís en estos momentos, de hecho vivo más fuera del estado por mi trabajo, Steven hace mucho tiempo que se sabe cuidar solo. Aunque dudo que pueda cumplir sus horarios si esta ''muerto'' Le agradezco no vuelva a llamar._

Sin más le colgaron la llamada y la estoicidad de Ladybug se volvió ira de un segundo a otro. ¡Con que a eso se refería Chat cuando le dijo que su vida de civil era una mierda! ¡Con semejante padre cualquiera se lanzaría de la torre Eiffel!

…

En otro lugar, más específicamente un edificio abandonado en el tejado contemplando la ciudad. Homme Mort estaba meándose de la risa con un celular en la mano.

― ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE LO HAYA CREIDO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

― ¿No solo modulas la voz cierto? ― pregunto aburrido Papillon en su cabeza.

― ¡SIP! ¿El cambio de formas no es genial? ¿Cómo crees que me muevo sin que nadie me note?...por cierto ¿Es un hobbie tuyo eso de hablarle a los akumatizados? Yo digo que eres un simple acosador… ¡MAS TE VALE NO ESTAR METIDO EN MI CABEZA CUANDO VAYA AL SANITARIO!

― ¡¿Quién querría ver eso?!

―No conozco tus mañas ¡¿Cómo sé que no eres un pedófilo?!

― ¡PEQUEÑO BASTARDO!

― ¡HALAGANDOME NO LOGRAGAS VERME NADA DE PIEL PERVERTIDO!

…

En la escena del crimen, Ladybug apretaba los dientes hasta dejar blancas las encías. No podía con la frustración que sentía. Estaba sosteniendo con tanta fuerza el celular que casi se podía oír la carcasa crujir.

― ¿Este joven….es Chat Noir de verdad? ― La voz del forense la hizo reaccionar. Ella lo vio de manera intensa y controlando las ganas de soltar un inmenso llanto. Pero como el detonar de una bomba la voz de Tikki en su cabeza la hizo detenerse en el tiempo.

―/ _Marinette…tengo algo que decirte…por favor no te vayas a exaltar frente a los policías…y pido de todo corazón que me perdones…pero no hay otra manera…/_ ― la suave y tierna voz de Tikki la hizo hacerse mil preguntas mentales. ¿A qué se refería su Kwami?

Al siguiente segundo los orbes azules de Marinette se abrieron hasta secarse de golpe. Su rostro era de pura sorpresa y hasta un poco de espanto.

―/ _¡Prometo esclarecer tus dudas! Pero ahora hay que pensar en que decirle a todos…/_ ― fue la sentencia de la Kwami bermellón.

…

En el centro de parís muchas personas estaban aglomeradas frente a las vitrinas que mostraban los televisores en venta que transmitían las noticias. Otros estaban en sus casas reunidos en familia esperando lo peor. Otros veían el debido canal a través de sus celulares inteligentes o por computadora.

Ladybug iba a dar el anuncio del perecimiento de Chat Noir o a desmentirlo. Todo era vivida expectación.

Ladybug se apersono en un podio frente a la Alcaldía, con su rostro serio y lleno de sentimientos encontrados, obviamente nadie miraba más allá de su valiente mirada de siempre. La chica estaba siendo alumbrada por cientos de flashes de cámaras y había demasiados micrófonos de distintas cadenas televisivas rodeándole.

―El cadáver hallado en el supuesto escenario de la muerte de mi fiel amigo y compañero Chat Noir, el Gato Negro y héroe de parís…― hubo un breve segundo de silencio y el rostro de Ladybug cambio a una sonrisa confiada y realmente rebosante de energía mágica por así decirlo, hasta había altanería en su rostro― **¡No le pertenece a Chat Noir!** ― bramo con tal fuerza que pareció contagiar a la población entera. Hubo gritos de algarabía y muchísima gente llorando dando gracias a Dios y todo aquel que se habían encomendado― Efectivamente. Mi compañero se halla en condición de desaparecido, le fue arrebatado su Miraculous…pero ¡Puedo dar fe pública aquí y ahora de que él no fue asesinado por Homme Mort! ― miro seriamente a la pantalla y decidida con un fuero interno inquebrantable apunto directamente con el índice como si estuviera hablando directamente con el maldito terrorista de que pretendió engañarla― ¡No sé dónde está ni que fue lo que realmente ocurrió, ni cuales sean los motivos de Homme Mort para tender esta obvia trampa! ¡PERO HARE JUSTICIA EN EL NOMBRE DE CHAT NOIR Y ESTA CIUDAD!

Aplausos y gritos de felicidad inundaron las calles y los hogares de la ciudad de las luces.

No obstante alguien entre el público no estaba nada contento. Una señora mayor ya entrada en la ancianidad se alejó de la aglomeración de gente. Estaba justo en las primeras filas de la Alcaldía, pronto entro a un callejón y una especie de estática parecida al de un holograma la cubrió dejando al descubierto a Homme Mort. Un muy, muy, cabreado Homme Mort.

― **¡¿COMO MIERDA SABE QUE ESE CADAVER NO LE PERTENECE A CHAT NOIR?!** ¡NUNCA REVELAMOS NUESTRAS IDENTIDADES! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE BROMA BURDA ES ESTA?! ― le había conectado un puñetazo a la pared de concreto abriendo un feroz cráter en ella, había enterrado el brazo hasta el codo, jadeante y molesto…todo fue sustituido por una risa enfermiza y loca― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Cada día me sorprendes más!...My Lady….― de repente callo sus risas locas y saco su brazo del muro― Pero el juego del Gato y el Ratón apenas empieza…y para tu mala suerte…preciosa…yo soy el gato…― la máscara del Nekomata pareció resplandecer con demencia. Demostrando que aún le quedaban muchas cartas bajo la manga a Homme Mort.

…

Ya de noche en la casa de los Dupaing-Cheng. Marinette entraba por el balcón que conectaba a su habitación. Totalmente seria y se des-transformó para ingresar a su alcoba. Ya siendo Marinette de nuevo entro y se sentó firmemente en su silla giratoria, no se molestó en encender las luces, toda la iluminación que necesitaba se la otorgaba parís con sus renovadas esperanzas. Además les había dicho a sus padres que llegaría tarde pues iría con Alya y Nino a despejarse de todo lo acaecido.

Tikki volaba con un rostro de culpabilidad digno de estar a punto de confesar algo atroz. Como que fue responsable de la muerte de John F. Kennedy o algo parecido. Marinette la observaba seria por primera vez en su vida.

―Bien Tikki. Acordamos que me lo dirías todo― espeto con la voz ronca, ella no quisiera ser dura con su Kwami pero estaba tan molesta como confundida y alegre de saber que Chat Noir no estaba muerto.

Suspirando derrotada Tikki se puso lo más cerca posible de su protegida.

―Marinette…no se nos tiene permitido revelar las identidades de los protegidos de otros Kwamis. Salvo en ocasiones especiales o…extremas…― Tikki tenía los ojos brillantes― Y creo que más extremo que esto no hay otra situación…

―Me dijiste que el tal ''Steven'' no era Chat Noir…que tu sabias su identidad civil. Y acepte hacerte el interrogatorio después de calmar a la ciudad…― Marinette estaba confundida no sabía que sentir. Solo quería respuestas― ¿Quién es en realidad Chat Noir? ¿Era el verdadero Miraculous de la Destrucción lo que tenía Homme Mort? ― entre cerro los ojos algo agresiva recordando lo que vio en televisión esa madrugada.

―Esa era la caja sagrada del Anillo de Chat Noir…el anillo también era real― sentencio Tikki y Marinette sintió que el estómago se le fue a los pies como si fuera de metal― Homme Mort si tiene el Miraculous…pero no sé qué le haya hecho a….― la Kwami bermellón titubeo y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

―Tikki. Dilo― le espeto Marinette con fuerza.

― ¿Marinette prometes que soportaras la verdad? ― le bramo con fuerza inusual la Kwami de la buena suerte. Marinette la vio sorprendida y con una mala espina.

― ¿A qué te…? Un momento… ¿Acaso conozco la identidad civil de Chat Noir? ― dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

―Si― finalizo Tikki aun mortalmente seria.

―Dímelo― aunque la peli-azul estaba no tan segura de querer oírlo. Simplemente quería hacer justicia por su compañero.

―Marinette…Chat Noir es Adrien…― el mundo pareció congelarse y luego partirse en mil pedazos para la chica portadora del Miraculous de la Creación.

― ¿Qué…?― se levantó de la silla asiendo que esta se callera estruendosamente― ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿ES UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO TIKKI?! ― todo estaba mal. No podía ser― ¡¿Adrien?! ¡¿ADRIEN AGRESTE ES CHAT NOIR?! ¡ESO NO…NO PUEDE!

― ¡SI PUEDE MARINETTE! ― regaño Tikki. Ahora la pequeña Kwami se veía gigantesca a los ojos azulados de la peli-azul― ¡Adrien es Chat Noir! ¡Puede que nunca hayas creído la posibilidad pero así es! Ser portador de un Miraculous saca lo que está dentro de las personas…― dijo bajando la mirada muerta de la rabia evocando el recuerdo de los miles de protegidos que tuvo en el pasado y sabiendo que lo que decía era más que viable― Yo siempre he sabido que eres fuerte y decidida. Pero solo sacas a relucir esas virtudes cuando estas usando la máscara ¿Qué crees que le ocurre a Adrien? ¡Lo mismo Marinette! Tal vez el alter-ego de Adrien sea su opuesto…pero… ¿No te has puesto a pensar que es la cara que no le podía mostrar al mundo?

Y con esas palabras un afluente de recuerdos golpeo la mente de Marinette.

Todo encajaba….la chica se dejó caer al suelo con los ojos tan abiertos que le darían a entender a cualquiera que había visto un fantasma.

― ¿M-Marinette? ― Tikki floto a su lado muerta de la preocupación. Saber cómo iba a reaccionar a peli-azul era un misterio para ella pero ahora iba a ser testigo de ello.

―Todo…este tiempo…― Marinette no hacía más que recordar sus últimos momentos tanto con Chat Noir como con Adrien. El primero le había dicho que no era feliz y que su padre era una fuente de problemas y sufrimiento. Y vio de primera mano por lo que estaba pasando el segundo con Gabriel Agreste, todo cuadraba ahora― Adrien…Chat…― de repente alzo la vista espantada hasta lo más profundo de su ser― No…no…. **¡DIOS MIO NO!** ― se tomó de la cabeza fuertemente perdiéndose en un mundo de pesadillas― ¡ADRIEN DIJO QUE ME AMABA! ¡QUE ERA LO UNICO QUE LO HACIA FELIZ! ¡ME LO DIJO SIENDO CHAT NOIR! ― Sus ojos estaban erráticos y no enfocaban nada― ¡¿RECUERDAS EN QUE ESTADO LO ENCONTRAMOS EN EL ANTRO?! ¡Estaba fuera de sí! ¡Dispuesto a cometer cualquier locura! Y…― de súbito una frase estremecedora volvió a resonar en sus oídos.

 _No vuelvas a decir…la palabra amor….esa palabra no me ha traído más que sufrimiento._

―Dios mío Tikki… ¿Qué hice? ― La de nívea piel se cubrió la boca y gruesos lagrimones comenzaron a salir sin control de sus ojos―… ¿Qué hice?... ¿Que hice?...

―Marinette tu no sabías…. ¡No podías saberlo! ― intento alegar su Kwami pero fue inútil.

― ¡TIKKI LE ROMPI EL CORAZON AL HOMBRE QUE AMO! ¡LO CONDENE A UN SUFRIMIENTO INIMAGINABLE, EL TENIA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER ALGO DE ALEGRIA EN SU VIDA…! Y…YO….― Marinette no pudo más y se soltó a llorar y a maldecirse libremente.

― ¡Marinette! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!

Pero ninguna fuerza podía con el inmensurable dolor que sentía la heroína de parís. Hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe quedándose sin aire.

― _ **Homme Mort…**_ ― sentencio duramente casi parecía otra persona―…juro que te encontrare…y si es necesario te quebrare cada hueso del cuerpo si con eso averiguo que le hiciste a Adrien…

Tikki observo con impotencia como su protegida se erguía del suelo y se limpiaba con asco las lágrimas con el ante-brazo con una expresión totalmente decidida en su rostro.

…

A la mañana siguiente Ladybug se encontraba con los vigilantes y el cuerpo de seguridad de la televisora de Élysée TV. Tenía que conocer mejor a su enemigo. Pidió exclusivamente ver ella los videos de las cámaras de seguridad que hubiesen captado la entrada de Homme Mort al lugar y que estuvieran presentes los agentes de seguridad que le hubiesen hecho frente.

―Como puede ver Ladybug, a pesar de que abrimos fuego contra el y le vaciamos las armas seguía caminando como si nada hasta que logro noquearnos…― el jefe de vigilancia tenia un brazo enyesado y un horrendo hematoma hinchado en la cara y lo que parecía ser en su nariz como unas tablillas y vendas de una rinoplastia― No se detenia con nada…

Ladybug solo veía con extremo odio como el demonio de la máscara de Nekomata entraba de forma tanto violenta como casual al edificio y después de noquear con un bate de hierro a la recepcionista los vigilantes intentaron frenarlo. Se creyeron vencedores cuando las garrochas eléctricas lo hicieron convulsionar de pie, pero como si no fueran nada se las arranco del cuerpo y le partió el brazo a un hombre con el bate (quien evidentemente era quien Ladybug tenía al lado) luego de abrirse paso entre otros tres vigilantes de manera agresiva optaron por la fuerza letal. A pesar de que lo balacearon y sangre salía de los orificios. Las balas solo salían escupidas por su carne y después de eso el muy cinco pareció mirar a la cámara y del reguero de su propia sangre en el suelo materializo una calibre 38 y se la vacío a las cámaras de seguridad.

―Este sujeto es un peligro― articulo fría y sin emociones la heroína de parís. Ahora sabía un par de cosas. Uno: Que Homme Mort era técnicamente inmortal, nunca había visto que las armas de fuego impactaran contra un akumatizado y este siguiera como si nada y Dos: Tenía habilidades interesantes, por no decir endemoniadas― Ya tengo lo que necesito. Muchas gracias por su colaboración― se dirigió al personal de seguridad y haciendo una reverencia salió por una ventana usando su yo-yo.

Homme Mort tenía que aparecer en cualquier momento. Ya sea por descuido o para hacer otro de sus anuncios.

De súbito una tremenda explosión se escuchó lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerla aterrizar de manera forzosa en un tejado. Un edificio a no menos de dos cuadras estaba en llamas y otra detonación logro que la chica se pusiera en guardia.

― ¡ES EL! ― tenía que ser él. Pronto utilizo toda la rapidez que le otorgaba su Miraculous y atendió a la escena, la televisora de Élysée TV quedaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad y el lugar donde estaban sonando aparentes explosiones controladas se alejaba aún más del bullicio y el alboroto del centro de parís. Para cuando Ladybug aterrizo cual pájaro de caza asechando a su objetivo pudo notar como las detonaciones seguían sin misericordia y como algunas personas salían corriendo de la escena. El edificio en cuestión estaba cayéndose de viejo y solo residían mal-vivientes en el por lo que pudo apreciar.

Ignorando los gritos de advertencia de completos extraños, se aventuró dentro del inmueble en llamas, haciendo su traje rojo resplandecer y el brillo en su mirada arder. Apenas estuvo dentro entre la ceniza y el desquiciante olor a azufre. Al fin diviso la silueta que estaba buscando. Homme Mort la veía total y completamente aburrido mientras este se dirigía hacia la parte trasera del edificio.

― ¡NO ESCAPARAS! ― bramo Ladybug persiguiendo su rastro. Pronto se hayo en un patio lleno de maleza, bolsas de basura seca y escombros. Lo suficientemente alejado de las llamas que se comían la estructura de ladrillos. Y justo en medio de todo se encontraba el demonio de la máscara de Nekomata cruzado fuertemente de brazos.

― ¿Y quién escapa? ― Le respondió, dejando en claro que siempre la estuvo escuchando― Es decir volé un jodido edificio porque sabía que andabas cerca muñeca ¿No me digas que no es obvio?

― ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! ― el fuego azul en la mirada de Ladybug podría haber calcinado a Homme Mort― ¡Dijiste que no matarías a nadie que no fuera tu objetivo!

―Y eso hice, no mate a nadie…que yo sepa todos los vagabundos que el gobierno no ampara salieron de aquí intactos…creo…Jejejeje ¡Bueno, los daños colaterales existen! ― se carcajeo un momento.

―Estas enfermo― escupió la heroína― ¡DIME AHORA MISMO QUE LE HICISTE A CHAT NOIR! ― La chica se puso en posición de ataque.

Homme Mort descruzo los brazos inmediatamente luego de esa pregunta.

―Justo de ese gato sarnoso quería hablarte…― el tono colérico en su voz fue bastante agresivo― ¿Cómo supiste que ese no era el cadáver de…?― no pudo terminar la pregunta pues un puñetazo conectado en su estómago le saco todo el aire del pulmones. Nunca vio moverse a Ladybug ni espero ese asesto tan bien dado― ¡COFF! ¡Pero que…! ¡AGH! ― Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las dos manos de la chica hechas un solo puño impactar contra su nuca haciéndolo caer al suelo de forma estridente.

―No vuelvas…― susurro Ladybug **―… ¡NO VUELVAS A INSULTAR A MI COMPAÑERO MALDITO ENFERMO!**

De un rápido y grácil movimiento Homme Mort apareció detrás de Ladybug haciéndole una llave al cuello con el propósito de inmovilizarla.

―Wow…eres una caja de sorpresas…eso me dolió linda…―aunque la peli-azul hacia todo lo que podía por librarse del agarre la fuerza sobre-humana del peli-blanco la tenía bien firme en su sitio, este jadeo en motivo de risa y se acercó lo más que pudo a su oído susurrándole de manera indecorosa: ― ¿De verdad te preocupa tanto…Ladybug? ― Homme Mort se relamió los labios con lujuria hacia lo que diría― Pues…puede que no esté muerto físicamente hablando…pero no lo volverás a ver en lo que te resta de vida…

Antes de prever nada Ladybug no solo se había soltado del agarre de la llave al cuello, sino que había lanzado a Homme Mort por encima de su cabeza mandándolo a estrellarse contra un muro de concreto donde su cuerpo hizo un perfecto cráter con su silueta. El demonio de la máscara de Nekomata no vio nada venir hasta que sintió la patada giratoria de la chica impactando de nuevo su tórax haciendo que una bruma de tos con sangre traspasara la máscara. Tuvo que moverse extremadamente rápido para lograr reptar por la tierra fangosa del patio y dando una voltereta doble hacia atrás se incorporó.

―Lo repetiré una ULTIMA vez…― la heroína de parís estaba irreconocible― ¡¿Qué FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE A CHAT NOIR?!

Homme Mort no hizo más que tronar el cuello y acomodarte un par de huesos fuera de lugar.

―Y yo repito ¡¿Cómo supiste que ese cadáver no era el de Chat Noir?!

― ¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! ― Le contesto ella. Luego de un breve silencio Homme Mort acepto que no le sacaría fácilmente la información.

―Puede que el saco de pulgas no este alimentando gusanos…pero esta donde merece estar…― fue todo lo que dijo para cuándo un borrón rojo arremetió contra él.

Ladybug estaba decidida a sacarle la información a los golpes, iba en serio lo de quebrar todos sus huesos si era necesario. Tikki gritaba que se detuviera pues hace rato que la búsqueda de la verdad quedo atrás y solo estaba golpeando al peli-blanco por pura venganza. No importa cuántos golpes asestaba Homme Mort no parecía querer defenderse demasiado. Logro dislocarle el hombro, partirle tres costillas de una patada certera, luxarle ambas rodillas y un talón cuando le hizo una barrida espectacular tirándolo al suelo donde el demonio de la máscara tuvo que rodar para evitar una patada a su caja torácica desde el aire que probablemente le hubiera roto un hueso y este hubiera perforado un pulmón. Fuera de eso se levantaba como si nada acomodándose los miembros lastimados, ocasionalmente la bloqueaba con maestría, la distraía o esquivaba dando saltos. Pero recibía los impactos en silencio.

― ¡DIME DE UNA VEZ QUE LE HICISTE A ADRIEN! ― Con ese último grito Homme Mort se quedó impávido entre la maleza. Ese bramido vino acompañado de amargas lágrimas de rabia dolor e impotencia de la peli-azul.

―… ¿Conocías al chico eh? ― soltó aburrido y sorprendentemente exánime y desanimado.

― ¡CLARO QUE LO CONOCIA! ― ladro ella volviendo a asumir posición de ataque― ¿Tu akuma está en tu mascara no? ― sonrió de medio lado llena de vigor y excitación.

―Siempre tan lista…― rio él y eso la descoloco― Sera para ti un poco difícil romper esta cosa…― artículo divertido mientras golpeaba la máscara y el clásico sonido del metal se oía en ecos― ¡Pero no imposible! ¡Nada es imposible para la prodigiosa Ladybug! ― Rio unos instantes solo para ponerse serio de nuevo― ¿Con que lo conocías?...

― ¡SI! ― grito ella indignada― ¡¿QUE TE HIZO ADRIEN AGRESTE?! ¡EL ERA INCAPAZ DE HACERLE DAÑO A NADIE!

―Ouuuuuuh….en eso te equivocas― dijo con un falso tono de dolor― El sí sabe hacer daño…de hecho su maldita personalidad de perra pasiva fue la que lo llevo a su perdición ¡EL ME HIZO MAS DAÑO DEL QUE JAMAS TE PUEDAS LLEGAR A IMAGINAR! ¡¿DE VERDAD ACASO LO CONOCIAS LADYBUG?! ― Algo horriblemente familiar hizo estremecer a Marinette con esa última pregunta, algo en su voz y en ese reproche. Ya lo había escuchado. Estaba segura.

Antes de continuar su perorata los de se callaron en el acto. Estaban muy ocupados mandándose al diablo como para prestarle atención al edificio AUN en llamas que aunque fuera un vejestorio que estaba por caerse solo. Contaba con un deposito de gas, el cual anuncio su intempestiva explosión mandando a volar muros, escombros, vigas de hierro y metal, vidrios y cualquier cantidad de cosas. Ladybug vio como una boca de lobo hecha de fuego venia en su dirección en cámara lenta y fue cuando decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor.

Lo peor que jamás llego a tocarla.

Cuando abrió los ojos espantada se vio presa de los brazos de Homme Mort, quien tenía un agarre protector sirviéndole de escudo humano. Ladybug no reacciono hasta que espantada noto como la espalda del peli-blanco estaba empalada por vigas de hierro, metal y quien sabe que más mientras un charco de sangre crecía bajo los pies de ambos. Estaban tan apretados que la chica sintió algo filoso rozarle el traje. Era nada más y nada menos que una estaba de hierro que perforo el estómago de Homme Mort de largo a largo. Se supondría por lógica que estando tan juntos ella sentiría la leve sensación de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón pero estos no estaban por ninguna parte…y ese muchacho estaba endemoniadamente frio. Como un cadáver.

― ¿Estas bien? ― articulo Homme Mort entre furico y preocupado― Tomare tu silencio como un si― dicho esto se separó de la muchacha con tema de Catarina unos dos metros y lanzando un quejido de fastidio por todo y todos comenzó a sacarse sin pudor ni recato las porquerías que lo tenían como alfiletero.

―No…no tienes…pulso― Ladybug no concebía que eso fuera posible.

― ¿Hm? ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que mi nombre era por alguna tontería poética o para hacerme ver Cool? ― se sacó el fierro que atravesó su estómago y lo lanzo a la tierra― Es algo mucho más literal…

― ¿Por qué me salvaste? ― espeto ella ensombreciendo su semblante― ¡¿Por qué no quieres mi Miraculous pero si el de Chat?! ¡¿PORQUE HACES TODO ESTO?!

El peli-blanco solo pareció verla y escupió un:

―''No es de tu incumbencia''― fingió el tono de voz de Ladybug de manera burlona.

―No me iré…sin el Miraculous de Chat…― sentencio ella dispuesta a volver a recurrir a todo.

― ¡Que irónico! ¿Intercambiamos papeles ahora? ¿El héroe le arrebata el Miraculous al akumatizado? ¡Que chistoso! ― se soltó a reír a sus anchas― Lo siento linda…pero no dejare que lo hagas…

Sin más Homme Mort desapareció de su vista cuando de súbito otra detonación se escuchó. El muy habilidoso tenía el detonador oculto en la ropa. Con la distraía Ladybug se dio a la fuga usando la velocidad que no quiso usar en batalla.

 **¡ES LO QUE LOGRE SALVAR DEL ARCHIVO! ¡SIN QUEJAS! TOT**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir. Son propiedad de: Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, AB Droits Audiovisuels y SK Broadband.**_

 **Advertencias** **: Lenguaje soez. Maltrato psicológico, físico y verbal. Gore, temática oscura y humor negro.**

 **N/A: Saludos criaturitas del dolor. Aquí la autora proclamando noticias, Uno: Sé que ya paso Halloween, pero cuando termine LHM y mi Fic Rise del foro de Steven Universe. Montare un One-Shot de pura comedia que tendrá como protagonistas a todos los Kwamis. Dos: Tengo cosas importantes que decir en las notas finales y dedicare un saludo a cada uno de los que han comentado SOLO SI PUEDO, ojo el internet es una mierda. Hago milagros para montar capítulos, no obstante saben que LOS ADORO A TODOS Y ME HACEN INMENSAMENTE FELIZ CON SUS COMENTARIOS. Sin más prepárense para sufrir.**

 **Le Homme Mort**

…

Ya era más de media noche y la heroína de parís no había podido pegar los ojos medio segundo. Su mirada estaba puesta en las refulgentes luces de los edificios, los vehículos que aceleraban en la calle y el tremendo resplandor desesperanzador de la luminiscencia de la torre Eiffel, la cual una vez con su subyugante sombra y maciza estructura siempre la hubiera llenado de vigor, poder y ganas de luchar. Pero que ahora era el fantasma de un amargo recuerdo que le hacía arder las entrañas y los ojos al mismo tiempo.

―Marinette tienes que irte a dormir…― la voz de Tikki salía como a pequeños borbotones que no llegaban a traspasar los tímpanos de la peli-azul. La de nívea piel estaba embebida en sus propias reflexiones. Esta solo podía pensar en lo que aconteció en la tarde. En como el demonio de la máscara de Nekomata la había rodeado con sus brazos, resguardándola de una muerte horrida e inminente.

Todo se repetía sin misericordia en su cabeza, una y otra y otra vez. Una vez perdió de vista a Homme Mort una sensación asquerosa y nostálgica se pegó en el hueco de su estómago, no había podido moverse hasta que Tikki le grito mediante su conexión mental que era necesario huir de aquel escenario, era peligroso aun para ella. Y con el sonido de fogonazos dentro del edificio en llamas la chica pareció reaccionar y salió disparada por los tejados usando su yo-yo.

La brisa soplaba gélida, y aunque solo estuviera usando una camisa blanca de tirantes y un pantalón de pijama rosa pastel para dormir. El frio no lograba interactuar con sus nervios, su ahora largo cabello solo se mecía con el compás del viento y el aturdidor grito de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Por qué me habrá salvado? ― el susurro incrédulo que salió de sus rosados labios fue suficientemente alto para que la Kwami Bermellón la escuchara perfectamente. Obviamente Marinette estaba hablando con ella misma― Homme Mort…el…es un misterio, no entiendo su accionar. No entiendo como logro poner todo lo que conocía de cabeza…― la chica hundió la frente en sus piernas, estaba en el balcón que conectaba a su habitación, sentada en la duela de madera. Tikki la observo con infinita tristeza pero de un segundo a otro esa tristeza se volvió enojo y rabia al mismo tiempo.

A la Kwami de la buena suerte no le parecía posible que toda esa itinerante situación no tuviera una explicación lógica y un punto de quiebre. Ella no se iba a dar por vencida y sabía que su protegida tampoco…después de todo Marinette no era la única que había perdido a su compañero.

La peli-azul apenas alzo la mirada por accidente y abrió los ojos con profundo espanto al ver como Tikki se había sentado en el barandal de su balcón y líneas hechas de escarcha roja fluorescente salían de sus ojos.

― ¡Tikki! ― Marinette se incorporó y fue hasta donde su Kwami, la tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos y nunca la sintió más pequeña y más frágil…la Kwami bermellón había hecho lo imposible por no llorar frente a su protegida. Tenía que darle confianza y fuerza, pero Tikki tenía un límite y al parecer lo estaba cruzando. Mientras su protegida estaba consternada, era la primera vez que veía a su hermosa amiguita con tema de Catarina llorar― Tikki…

―L-lo siento…― dijo apenas mientras los chorros de escarcha seguían saliendo, pronto decidió flotar lejos del abrazo de su protegida y limpiarse las lágrimas con repulsión. Volviendo a su carácter decidido de siempre― No debí flaquear…

― ¡Tikki! ― Marinette nunca había sermoneado a su Kwami, pero por primera vez en su historia juntas sentía que tenía la fuerza para enfrentarla. Bajo el exterior tierno y acaramelado de Tikki esta era muy terca y un hueso no duro, sino casi imposible de roer sin romperte todos los dientes en el proceso.

La Kwami la vio, dos miradas azules se enfrentaron en una batalla muda y campal. Marinette ya había llorado suficiente la perdida de Adrien y la de Chat Noir y luego al enterarse de que eran la misma persona. Pero Tikki ni siquiera se había desahogado con ella. Pasados cinco minutos que parecieron una maldita eternidad la Kwami bermellón suspiro derrotada mientras su protegida se cruzaba de brazos impertérrita.

― ¿Me dirás ahora que ocurre? ― sentencio la peli-azul. Esta noto como Tikki contaba mentalmente hasta un millón y luego la vio con ojos cristalizados.

―Es por Plagg…― dijo al fin Tikki dejando escapar lo que no quería. Marinette alzo una ceja intrigada―…Plagg es el Kwami de Chat Noir…― había cierta ambigüedad en su voz que hizo a Marinette conectar los puntos de ese dibujo mental hecho por Picasso.

―Oh Dios…Tikki― Marinette se había recién dado cuenta de que era lógico que su Kwami estuviera preocupada por quien otorgaba los poderes del Miraculous de la Destrucción a Adrien.

―No quiero que me tengas lastima…― le dijo algo altanera, lo cual contrastaba con las inmensas ganas de llorar que plasmaban sus ojitos azules― Hemos estado milenos acompañando a millones de Ladybug's y Chat Noir's…no es la primera vez que sé que algo malo le pasa a Plagg o que él se entere de que algo me paso a mi…pero esto…― la Kwami bermellón simplemente deseo poder crecer hasta los cincuenta metros y aplastar todo a su paso― ¡QUE MI COMPAÑERO ESTE ENCERRADO Y EN MANOS DE UN PERFECTO LUNATICO ES EL COLMO! ― Grito agria llena de hastió y sin quererlo volvió a derramar brillantes lagrimas― Plagg…― murmuro llena de dolor tanto que era imposible creer que cupiera tanto sentir en un cuerpo tan diminuto. Tikki abrió los ojos mostrando sorpresa cuando Marinette la abrazo y enterró en su pecho sin preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo o no. No le importaba que Tikki la mandara al carajo si quería, pero no estaría sola.

― ¿Tikki tú lo amas no es así? ― Marinette se sabía vencedora de esa conversación. Pues los leves temblores de Tikki la delataron.

―La luz no existe sin la oscuridad…para crear hay que destruir…― comenzó a recitar Tikki en voz baja mientras la peli-azul hacia mimos en su cabecita― Fuimos creados juntos, para ser el complemento del otro…no soporto la idea de estar lejos de… el…de no saber que le ocurre de no tener la certidumbre si acabara bien o mal si destino…― las lágrimas rojas salían con más fuerza― Mi primer recuerdo son sus ojos verdes viéndome de manera curiosa y enamorada…Plagg es la otra mitad de mi alma en un sentido literal…¡La palabra amor se queda corta! ― La Kwami solo se soltó a llorar y a gritar en el pecho de su protegida quien también dejo salir delgadísimas lágrimas. La pena de Tikki era tan fuerte que lograba traspasarla a ella a sus huesos, su piel y sangre.

Marinette no hizo más que abrazarla con toda su fuerza sin temer lastimar a su Kwami. Esta estaba mortalmente herida y preocupada. No se imaginaba el horror que debió sacudir cada nervio de Tikki cuando Homme Mort mostro la caja del Anillo de la Destrucción en televisión.

―Recuperaremos a nuestros compañeros Tikki…te juro con mi vida que así será― Marinette no derramaría una lagrima más. Si el asunto antes era personal ahora era un exabrupto.

NADIE HACIA LLORAR A SU TIKKI.

…

―Vaya, veo que al fin me permites saber de ti…― Papillon había estado mandando a medio universo al diablo desde que su akumatizado favorito (que se note el sarcasmo) había bloqueado la conexión mental y lo había tenido peor que un televisión con estática durante más de catorce horas.

― ¿Eh? ― Homme Mort, apenas si reparo en la fastidiosa voz en su cabeza, estaba en lo alto de su ''guarida'' contemplando el cielo nocturno y las luces de la ciudad― Ah, eres tu…me distraje en realidad no quería hablar contigo― el tono de voz del peli-blanco se oía muy desanimado y casi se oía cuerdo. Eso hizo que Papillon alzara una ceja escéptico.

― ¿Quién te pateo el trasero para que de repente estés así?

― ¿Y eso a ti que mierda te importa? ― Le respondió flojo y grosero― Ya salte de mi cabeza tengo cosas en que pensar…y una de ellas puede ser mandarte una visión donde te desollé vivo al puro estilo de una tortura china y de tu piel de comer en el comedor comunitario de la ciudad…mientras uso un mandil que diga ''Besa al Cocinero'' ― le amenazo de manera cínica y fría.

―Estas más sensible de lo usual― Papillon ya se había acostumbrado a sus alegatos y amenazas, normalmente eran para intimidarlo pero debía admitir que ese comentario había sonado muy serio.

― ¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz con un demonio?! ― Se levantó de un salto el muchacho akumatizado y decidió que no se quedaría ahí, el no dormía, tampoco necesitaba comer. Después de todo estaba muerto técnicamente hablando― Mejor me largo…daré el último golpe pronto…

Sin más Papillon se quedó ciego y sordo. Homme Mort corto la comunicación metal de nueva cuenta. Eso lo hizo enfurecer. Gabriel se des-transformó y salió de su guarida, una habitación estratégicamente escondida en su mansión a la cual solo él tenía acceso y saber cómo llegar era otra cosa que solo el sabia. No obstante detuvo su paso bruscamente. Cierta boca floja lila no lo estaba siguiendo como siempre.

― ¡Nooroo! ― bramo colérico. El Kwami con tema de mariposa solo estaba flotando a dos metros del suelo viendo a la nada sin prestarle atención. Iba a volver a gritarle cuando la dulce voz de Nooroo salió fría y sin vacilación.

―Esto está mal…― Gabriel lo vio exasperado y se acercó lo suficiente como para oírlo mejor.

―Siempre te quejas de que lo que hago es infame ¿Nunca te cansaras de repetirlo? ― A esas alturas el rubio platinado se estaba masajeando una sien.

―No seas ignorante Gabriel― le espeto Nooroo volteando a verlo totalmente serio como era su nueva costumbre― Quizá no lo notes porque eres un simple ególatra que no ve más allá de su nariz. Pero ''Homme Mort'' es un peligro. No solo para Ladybug, no solo para la ciudad…es un peligro inminente para ti también― sentencio dejando helado a Gabriel Agreste en su sitio― ¿No me digas que no lo habías notado? ― El Kwami lila solo se cruzó de brazos y lo vio con mucho asco y pena ajena― Chat Noir está lo suficientemente loco ahora para tomar cualquier medida que este en sus manos para lograr su objetivo. Y ya de por si no te permite ver lo que hace. Es listo…demasiado― Nooroo volvió su mirada al ventanal y observo a las mariposas inquietas― La energía negativa de Homme Mort es tanta que todos estos futuros akumas no responderán a tus ordenes, así me saques hasta la última gota de poder…

― ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Creo que tantos golpes en la cabeza ya te afectaron! ― Gabriel estaba muy divertido con su propio comentario cruel.

―Piensa lo que quieras…pero todo esto. Terminará mal para ti también. Lo creas o no― Nooroo lo paso de largo dejando al diseñador aturdido. Una cosa era segura y eso lo sabía muy bien el Kwami del Miraculous de la mariposa. El lazo entre un Kwami y un protegido era irrompible, no aplicaba para Gabriel y el pues el primero simplemente lo había secuestrado y obligado a colaborar con él. El Maestro Fu nunca se lo asigno. Nooroo no creía posible que Chat Noir, conociéndolo como lo conocía y aún más teniendo milenios conociendo a Plagg, jamás se tragaría el cuento de que Chat Noir simplemente entregaría el Miraculous como si fuera una basura para el.

Había algo detrás, y es que las acciones de Homme Mort estaban enrevesadas de tal manera que al creer que estabas entendiéndolo te salía con una cosa totalmente diferente.

…

A la mañana siguiente Marinette se alistaba para ir a la preparatoria sin ningún aliento en ella que la alentara a ponerle una sonrisa fingida a sus compañeros. Sus padres estaban al borde de una crisis, su preciosa y siempre sonriente hija parecía otra persona desde el anuncio del supuesto perecimiento de Chat Noir. Sabían que como todos los jóvenes Marinette era admiradora de los héroes de parís, pero nunca imaginaron que cambiaría radicalmente de actitud con las noticias recientes. Supusieron que cuando Ladybug había anunciado que el Gato Negro de parís no estaba muerto sino en condición de desaparecido ella se animaría un poco. Gran error solo se había vuelto más huraña y depresiva ante sus ojos. Esa mañana solo tomo un vaso de leche y se despidió amablemente de sus padres quienes se vieron entre sí, sin saber qué hacer.

A solo un par de metros estaba la parada, Marinette espero que el semáforo cambiara a rojo para que los peatones avanzaran. Ahora llegaba muy temprano a clases no obstante una voz sumamente familiar la hizo detenerse cuando ya tenía el paso libre.

―Saludos Marinette― la peli-azul volteo predispuesta. Tenía los nervios de punta lo cual hacia que estuviera con la guardia en alto todo el tiempo, pero solo logro ver una figura pequeña oculta por una sombrilla roja― Veo que estas estresada…

― ¿Maestro Fu? ― dijo casi por accidente, el anciano de origen chino de más de ciento treinta años descubrió su rostro oculto por la sombrilla. Ese día había amanecido nublado y con probabilidades de lluvia. Pero eso no explicaba el paraguas, a él solo le gustaba verse misterioso.

―El que viste y calza― dijo sonriente y risueño tal cual era él. No había nadie en la calle por lo cual Tikki se asomó inmediatamente desde el bolso que usaba Marinette para llevarla consigo. La Kwami bermellón lo vio como si fuera una niña pequeña y desamparada que veía a su padre llegar por ella luego de haberla perdido en un tumulto de gente. El anciano no hizo más que verla con dolor y suspirar― Tikki…

―Maestro― la Kwami de la buena suerte se limitó a tratar de hablar sin entre-cortarse― ¿Qué hace aquí?

―Lo mismo pregunto― dijo Marinette sin querer sonar grosera ni nada, pero que el Maestro Fu apareciera de la nada no era un buen presagio.

―Necesito la ayuda de las dos― sentenció serio y podría decirse que enfadado― Hay algo que tienen que ver y solo ustedes me pueden ayudar…creo fervientemente que el destino no solo de parís está en juego…

Marinette y Tikki se vieron y asintieron al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran programadas. No había tiempo que perder, por primera vez Tikki no regañaría a la peli-azul por faltar a clases y honestamente a la portadora del Miraculous de la Creación le valía medio rábano ir a clases o no con toda esa situación salida de la mente de Dante.

―Vamos entonces― dijeron ambas chicas al unísono y el Maestro Fu se vio arrastrado de un brazo sin su consentimiento. Al parecer Marinette aun recordaba donde quedaba su casa.

Pasaron veinticinco minutos de caminata hasta llegar al consultorio de acupuntura y otras técnicas chinas rurales de medicación de la cual era dueño el Maestro Fu desde que se mudó a parís. El letrero de la entrada decía que estaba cerrado, cosa rara. Pensó Tikki. Pero había buenos motivos para que estuviera cerrado el edificio de dos plantas.

―Ladybug. Tikki: Por favor espero que ninguna se exalté por lo que están a punto de ver…― dijo con un aura oscura de misterio envolviéndolo.

― ¿Qué ocurrió para que usted este así Maestro Fu? ― Tikki tomo la palabra― Ni siquiera cuando Le Papillon hizo su primera aparición se vio usted tan perturbado…

El anciano solo repitió mentalmente que debía respirar y pensar bien lo que diría.

―Verán…― comenzó el oriundo de china― Hace dos días exactamente…Wayzz me despertó a media noche. Dijo que…― no pudo continuar su relato puesto que un florero salió volando por la ventana del segundo piso de SU edificio y gritos desaforados se oigan lejanos pero bastante enojados― ¡NO DE NUEVO! ― se manoteo la frente el viejo chino― ¡ESE FLORERO ERA DE LA DINASTIA MING! ― salió corriendo al interior del edificio mientras unas aturdidas Marinette y Tikki lo seguían a la carrera. Al subir las escaleras a toda prisa lograron escuchar tras la puerta de la habitación del Maestro Fu dos voces algo chillonas pero masculinas discutiendo.

― **¡¿QUE ME CALME?! ¡¿QUE ME CALME WAYZZ?!** ― el sonido de una mesa volando por la habitación hizo un sonido espantoso al chocar contra la pared― ¡Y UNA MIERDA WAYZZ! ¡ME VAN A DEJAR SALIR DE AQUÍ O NO QUERRAS VER COMO TE QUITO LO VERDE A GOLPES HASTA QUE ESTES MAS MORADO QUE NOOROO!

― ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SE RACIONAL! ― Al parecer Wayzz había esquivado otro objeto contundente, pues el sonido de algo rompiéndose se volvió a oír.

― **¡RACIONAL LA JODIDA ABUELA DE TARZAN! ¡¿NO VES LO GRAVE DE LA SITUACION?! ¡NO VOY A DEJARLO SOLO MAS TIEMPO A ESTE PASO ADRIEN VA A MORIR!**

Con ese último grito de la voz desconocida, Marinette sintió que su sangre se convertía en plomo y bajaba hasta sus pies. Abrió la puerta con violencia y lo que ella y Tikki encontraron dentro fue a dos Kwamis a punto de matarse a golpes.

Un pequeño Kwami negro de ojos verdes muy mimético a un gatito negro estaba sosteniendo al pobre Wayzz contra el suelo ahorcándolo sin ningún recato.

― **¡¿PLAGG?!** ― el grito de Tikki pareció hacer reaccionar al Kwami negro pues este dejo su intento de homicidio y agrando los ojos verdes de forma anti-natural al ver a su compañera cubrirse la boca flotando al lado de la identidad civil de Ladybug y el muy consternado Maestro Fu.

― ¡TIKKI! ― Plagg salió volando y Tikki también hasta que se fundieron en un abrazo imposible de romper y sumamente necesitado― ¡Tikki Dios mío! ― por primera vez en la historia el Kwami negro dejaba que lagrimas verde toxico brillante salieran de sus ojos, eran tan amargas y tan llenas de impotencia que su compañera se asustó― ¡Gracias a Dios estas aquí! ― Plagg estaba fuera de sus cinco sentidos.

―Plagg…― la Kwami bermellón solo lo consoló como ella sabía hacerlo, dejo de llorar para que el pudiera hacerlo libremente. Comenzó a darle besos por toda la cabecita negra mientras el Kwami de la mala suerte blasfemaba en todos los idiomas que conocía― ¡Plagg creí que estabas…!

― ¿El…es Plagg? ― Ellos dos se habían olvidado de Marinette, quien estaba totalmente taimada y asustada― ¡¿El Kwami de Adrien?! ― a la pobre peli-azul parecía que le iba a dar una crisis en cualquier momento. El Maestro Fu tuvo que ayudarla a sentarse en una silla.

Luego de dos minutos de recordarle a Marinette que para respirar tenía que inhalar y luego exhalar el oxígeno las preguntas estallaron por doquier.

― ¿Le contaste a Marinette que Adrien era Chat Noir? ― Plagg no tenía planes de separarse de Tikki pues se había sentado con ella en una nueva mesa de centro que el Maestro Fu fue a buscar― Sabia que lo harías eventualmente…― la actitud seria de Plagg era poco vista, pero Tikki sabía que era más que necesaria ahora.

―N-no entiendo…― la peli-azul tenía un té de hierbas en las manos que temblaban sin control― ¡Todo parís vio como Homme Mort sostenía la caja con tu supuesto Miraculous dentro! ¡Dijo que hizo desaparecer a Adrien! ¡Incluso intento hacerme creer que lo había asesinado de una forma sádica y cruel! ― La chica tenía su semblante oculto bajo su cabello mientras apretaba la taza hasta hacerla cimbrar ¡Nada tenía sentido!

― **¡ESO YA LO SE MALDICION!** ― Plagg estaba realmente cabreado― ¡Ya me contaron todo lo que paso desde que Adrien se quitó el Miraculous! ¡SE TODO LO QUE HA ESTADO HACIENDO! ― fuego verde parecía salir de sus ojos felinos, en ese momento Plagg parecía más una pantera hambrienta de carne humana

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ― exclamaron al unísono Ladybug y su Kwami.

― ¡¿COMO QUE ADRIEN SE QUITO SU MIRACULOUS?! ― esa fue Tikki totalmente horrorizada e histérica.

― ¡¿Qué quieres decir con ''todo lo que ha estado haciendo''?! ― Y esa fue Marinette quien había dejado caer la taza al suelo donde se rompió en pedazos y el líquido caliente se esparcía por el suelo.

Plagg pareció querer matar a todo el mundo ahí presente. Pero tenía que hablar ahora o no conseguiría salvar la vida de Adrien.

― ¡LO QUE OYERON! ¡¿QUE ESTAN SORDAS?! ― Marinette abrió los ojos totalmente impactada. Vaya que si era el opuesto de Tikki a pesar de su tierna apariencia de gatito― ¡Adrien tenía ya más de un año mal! ¡Estaba perdiéndose en la locura y el dolor! ― Plagg gritaba como reclamándose no haber previsto todo lo que vendría― ¡Lo vi llorar, lo vi emborracharse, drogarse, desmayarse con su maldito itinerario pero jamás pensé que recurría al desgraciado de Papillon!

― ¿D-de que estas hablando? ― Marinette en realidad no quería escuchar. Quería taparse los oídos y salir corriendo para que jamás la encontraran…ni ella ni Tikki estaban preparadas para lo que oirían.

―Adrien…es Homme Mort…― el mundo dejo de girar en ese instante― Lo último que recuerdo es que Adrien ya no comía, ya no me hablaba, estaba aislado hablando solo cosas incoherentes y aterradoras…un día solo llego de la calle y…― Plagg cerró los ojos tan fuerte que creyó que se rompería los parpados, varias lagrimas brillantes salieron apenas abrió los ojos de nuevo―…dijo que no me llevaría con él al infierno…logre ver que traía en la bola una máscara de gato negro y un anillo de vidrio de esos que los fans de Chat Noir adoran comprar. Cuando se quitó el Miraculous…aprovecho que perdí mis fuerzas y me encerró en una caja. Supongo que planeaba volver por mi después…pero si la caja sagrada de los Miraculous no es donde pones dicha cosa el Kwami puede salir…me tomo varios días pero hace dos días logre salir de la caja…no encontré a Adrien por ningún lado…estaba en el departamento que había rentado…luego de intentar forzar la puerta por horas alguien la abrió― vio al Maestro fu quien guardaba silencio― El Maestro y Wayzz se apersonaron…Wayzz dijo que sabía que había sentido mi energía liberarse y comenzaron a preguntarme como es que no estaba encerrado en la caja que tenía un tal ''Homme Mort''― hizo comillas aéreas con el nuevo nombre de Adrien Agreste― Obviamente no entendí nada…hasta que me explicaron todo…pase dos días repitiendo la grabación de la televisora de Élysée TV…― la cólera se estaba apoderando del Kwami negro― ¡¿Cómo deje que mi protegido se atara la soga al cuello?! ¡¿COMO NO LE DIJE ANTES QUE DEJARA A SU PADRE Y SE LARGARA DE ESA CASA INFERNAL?! ¡ESTO…ESTO…!

― ¡PLAGG! ¡Ya basta sabes que no es tu culpa! ¡Hiciste todo lo que pudiste sabes bien las reglas! ― Tikki había logrado que Plagg se cuadrara en la mesa cual militar. Pero este seguía enfurecido.

― ¡¿Reglas Tikki?! ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! ¡POR SEGUIR LAS REGLAS PASO TODO ESTO! ¡SI HUBIESE PODIDO DECIRLE QUE EL AMOR DE SU VIDA ERA TAMBIEN SU COMPAÑERA DE CLASE QUIZA Y SOLO QUIZA LA DECISION DE DEJARSE AKUMATIZAR HUBIERA SIDO INTERRUMPIDA!

― ¡Plagg! ― Tikki le callo la boca a su compañero y ambos vieron como Marinette miraba totalmente exánime al suelo― Marinette…

― ¿Estas plenamente seguro de que…Homme Mort…es Adrien…?― la voz de Marinette sonaba tan carente de vida que dudaron haberla escuchado― Respóndeme Plagg…

―Sí, estoy seguro…― el Kwami negro se puso mortalmente serio― El lazo entre un Kwami y un protegido es irrompible…yo supe que era el apenas lo vi. ¿No te has dado cuenta tu de algunas cosas? ― le pregunto más serio todavía. Y Marinette abrió los ojos hasta dilatarlos.

―El…― la peli-azul comenzó a recordar cosas obvias que no había querido notar gracias a la ira que sentía contra Homme Mort.

 _No voy por tu Miraculous Ladybug._

 _¡¿EN SERIO LO CONOCIAS LADYBUG?!_

 _¡¿Estas bien?!_

―Tuvimos un encuentro…por más que lo ataque él no se defendía…― la oscuridad en su mirada solo crecía―…Me protegió usando su cuerpo como escudo― recordó de súbito todas las veces que Chat Noir la había protegido de ese modo― El tono de su voz…su manera de vestir…― ahora era más que obvio por que la máscara de Nekomata― Pero… ¡Imposible! ― se jalo el cabello hasta tensar su cuero cabelludo― ¡Adrien…Homme Mort! ― lágrimas salían sin control― ¡COMO ES POSIBLE! ― la chica estaba destrozada.

―Homme Mort…es alguien que vi crecer poco a poco dentro de la psique de Adrien mientras estuve con el…― la voz de Plagg pareció volverla a realidad. El Kwami lucia mortalmente herido y derrotado―…por cada lagrima que Adrien soltó solo en su cama cada noche hasta dormirse…por cada maltrato de su padre y falsa esperanza de ser feliz…― los ojos de Plagg se fueron humedeciendo― Años de sufrimiento tienen consecuencias…pero no esperaba que todo explotaría en la forma de un demonio sediento de venganza…

―Adrien tenía razón…― soltó la chica haciendo que todos la vieran impactados― No lo conozco…nadie lo conocía…― de repente en medio de un mar de lágrimas en sus mejillas una sonrisa de alegría nació― Nadie…excepto tu Plagg…― la de nívea piel se arrodillo a su altura y abrazo al Kwami negro quien pareció no entender y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo― Gracias…por no dejarlo solo…

―Si el no recurrió a esto antes fue por ti― dijo vehemente y Marinette lo soltó sin comprender― Tu eres su luz Marinette…Ladybug siempre fue lo que lo mantenía anclado a la tierra a la luz…el siempre repetía que no importaba quien estuviera bajo la máscara que él te amaría siempre…y― el fantasma de una sonrisa nació en los colmillos de Plagg― Si dices que aun estando akumatizado te salvo la vida en una pelea…eso quiere decir que ese sentimiento está vivo…así el este…― no pudo continuar― Lo importante ahora es detenerlo antes de que REALMENTE muera…

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ― esta vez fue el Tikki la que intervino. Y para su sorpresa el Maestro Fu fue quien aclaro sus dudas.

―Los poderes de Nooroo fueron hechos para que la energía bondadosa fuera enviada para crear héroes…― dijo con sabiduría el anciano hombre jugando con su barba― Le Papillon lo ha estado usando con el propósito de crear villanos corrompiendo su energía…eso la hace inestable…

― ¿Nooroo? ― Marinette pareció recordar― ¿Es el Kwami que de Papillon no es así?

―Nooroo no es SU Kwami― espeto duramente Wayzz― Es su esclavo…y forzarlo a hacer lo contrario para lo que fue creado puede terminar en desastre…

―A lo que me refiero más que a los poderes inestables de Nooroo es en lo que pueda estar pensando Adrien cuando haya llevado a cabo su venganza…― Plagg ensombreció la mirada la cual auguraba peligro― Obviamente le prometió a Papillon su Miraculous a cambio de poderes especiales…pero como verán yo estoy aquí― se señaló con una garra, tomar la verdadera caja del Miraculous de la Destrucción y ponerle un anillo falso logro confundir a todos ciertamente― Significa que su plan es otro. No me entregaría ni de chiste…así que cuando Papillon reclame su trofeo…quizá Adrien arremeta contra él…luego de eso…sé que Adrien no va a querer seguir viviendo luego de cometer todos los crímenes que ha hecho…lo conozco demasiado bien…

― ¡NO! ― grito Marinette segura de sí misma― ¡¿Olvidas a todos los akumatizados que hemos combatido?! ¡Ninguno recordaba lo que llego a hace o no estando en el trance! ¡Tal vez haya una forma de que Adrien no recuerde lo que hizo siendo Homme Mort!

―Si lo recordara…― dijo Plagg serio― Todo esto lo está haciendo consiente de las consecuencias…el llamo a Papillon su socio no su jefe…para mi so es estar lucido. Ladybug― pronuncio el último título algo despectivo

Marinette no podía estar más consternada.

― ¡Consciente o no de lo que hace no dejare que se suicide luego de…!― de repente la chica se calló la boca Ipso Facto― Plagg… ¿La victima de Homme Mort….?― no pudo terminar su pregunta pues el Kwami se le adelanto.

―Creo que también es obvio que si no eres tu…es su padre― Marinette sintió que iba a desmayarse, todo se vio borroso por unos segundos― Lo escuche muchas veces murmurar como quería verlo hundido, sufriendo, que quería matarlo con sus propias manos y luego reía para ponerse a llorar…― Plagg miro fijamente a todos― Ira por Gabriel Agreste…y no se detendrá hasta que esté muerto.

…

Esa misma mañana Homme Mort puso en marcha su estratagema. En lo alto del edificio más alto de todo parís. La Torre First. Ubicada en el Distrito Financiero La Défense, el peli-blanco degustaba el caos que se encargó de difundir por todo parís como una pandemia. Las llamadas al 911 zumbaban con tal fuerza en el aire que hasta él podría escucharlas, de brazos cruzados y con una afilada sonrisa bajo la máscara se preguntaba cuanto tardaría Ladybug en aparecer a ''detenerlo'' eso si adivinaba cual era el verdadero akumatizado de turno.

Le había costado más de catorce litros de sangre que, por supuesto había regenerado luego de media hora. Pero logro materializar suficientes soldados falsos con su misma apariencia que además lograse mover mentalmente. Necesitaba estar en un punto céntrico para manipular cual títeres a las doscientas treinta y dos copias de su persona que estaban moviéndose. La telequinesis era el último poder que había conseguido del trato con Papillon. A quien por cierto tenía en mute, este no vería nada de lo acontecido hasta que el verdadero aquelarre comenzara. Al ser copias solidas la única cosa que las delataría como simples clones era romper la máscara de Nekomata. Obviamente estas no eran de metal como la original ¡Vamos que quería algo de diversión! Y no sería divertido si nadie enloquecía partiéndose la cabeza pensado cual de todos era el original.

El primer Homme Mort falso fue mandado con el alcalde. ¡Era tan divertido ver como sus guardaespaldas y los efectivos de policía abrían fuego sin éxito!

Los demás fueron enviados de manera esporádica a distintas locaciones. Cincuenta y tres de ellos estaban llegando o estaban sometiendo a concejales y funcionarios públicos, treinta y siete de ellos estaban destruyendo de manera vandálica las residencias de cantantes famosos residenciados en parís o detonando sus hogares asegurándose de que no había nadie dentro y si lo había era cuestión de noquearlos y sacarlos a la calle. Cien clones estaban las principales empresas de parís, desde manufactura, distribuidoras de alimentos, petroleras etc. La economía de parís se podría ver muy afectaba si le daba la gana de destruir por completo cada lugar, todos los clones clamaban que estaban buscando a los encargados, presidentes y vicepresidentes. Otros cuarenta estaban con presentadores de noticias, de concursos o simples comediantes. Los últimos dos estaban declarando a viva voz en el centro de parís que iban a ejecutar a toda la población si la policía llamaba a la Guardia Nacional. Este par de Homme Mort, estaban de brazos cruzados presumiendo campantes una Bomba Zar, si Adrien debía admitir que más de cien litros de sangre la noche anterior fueron difícil de regenerar, pero por el costo de un arma nuclear con el poder de devastación suficiente para dejar a la ciudad de las luces como un desierto. Valía la pena.

Toda la población estaba aterrorizada. Y si alguien intentaba algo drástico iban a volar como Nagasaki e Hiroshima juntas.

…

Le Papillon pudo apreciar luego de dos horas de terrorismo en las noticias como su queridísimo akumatizado le había dado vista de primera clase a lo que estaba haciendo. Muy listo de parte del chico, cometeria el crimen mientras los clones solo amedrentaban a unas cuantas figuras públicas y la población en general. El Villano de parís estaba temblando por dentro. Las palabras de Nooroo no hacían más que repercutir en su cerebro. No obstante el no tenia de que preocuparse.

De súbito el ventanal por donde observaba parís y también por donde enviaba a los akumas se cerro bajo puertas de acero.

― ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ― Papillon no procesaba bien― ¿Alguien activo el sistema de seguridad de la mansión? ¡SOLO YO SE LA CLAVE! ― abrió los ojos espantado― Solo yo y…― el recuerdo de un rubio de ojos verdes le vino como un puñetazo. De inmediato se des-transformó y salió corriendo de su guarida. Nooroo estaba aterrado en su sitio. Pero decidió seguir a su esclavizador de lejos. Era imposible, ¿Adrien ahí?

Cuando Gabriel Agreste llego a su enorme recibidor, vio claramente como Nathalie estaba noqueada con un rio de sangre saliéndole de la frente, Gorila estaba maniatado y amordazado en una esquina con signos de lucha y ensañamiento. Los gritos de las mucamas se escuchaban lejos, quizá desde sus habitaciones. Y al frente de todo jugando con un bate de hierro manchado horriblemente de rojo y goteando estaba cierto akumatizado saludándolo feliz de la vida.

― ¡T-tu! ― Gabriel sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Era inaudito… ¡¿Qué HACIA HOMME MORT EN SU CASA?!

―Hola Sr. Agreste…espero no se lo tome personal… ¡Pero vine a matarlo! ― el tono dulce de niña exploradora que quiere venderte galletas lo dejo frio. Imposible el conto a los clones por medio de Nooroo supo que no había más clones…solo el verdadero podía estar ahí.

― ¡Espero que no le importe que haya sellado las salidas cortado las líneas de comunicación y otras cosas! ― se disculpó como si estuviera tomando algo de la nevera sin permiso― Pero…tenemos asuntos que arreglar…― su tono se volvió frio y carente de alma o misericordia.

― ¡¿Cómo conseguiste la clave?! ¡IMPOSIBLE TU NO DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ! ― Gabriel pensaba que era una broma…de repente dilato los ojos y sus lentes cayeron por el puente de su nariz…Homme Mort se había quitado la máscara.

― ¿No puedo pasar a visitarte papito lindo? ― Adrien sonreía cruel. A pesar del cabello blanco y los ojos como la sangre nada en su rostro había cambiado― Vine a tomar las medidas de tu ataúd… ¡Después de todo es deber de la familia enterrar a los muertos!

 **MissShootingStar, ElbaKhel, Mesias619, Ali. Agreste, mis queridos GUEST, Sta Fantasia, Brony Va La, TsukimeMio, SurNy, Alejandra Darcy y a todos ¡MIL GRACIAS!**

 **¿Preparados para llegar al desenlace?**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir. Son propiedad de: Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, AB Droits Audiovisuels y SK Broadband.**_

 **Advertencias:** **Lenguaje soez. Maltrato psicológico, físico y verbal. Gore, temática oscura y humor negro.**

 **N/A: ¡HOLA CRIATURITAS DEL DOLOR! Y si porque son unos y unas masoquistas…. ¡POR ESO SON DE MI AGRADO!**

 **Le Homme Mort**

…

Gabriel quedo afásico en su sitio. El sudor frio y nervioso se aglomeraba en su piel como una película brillante. Los ojos desquiciados de su hijo lo dejaron en un estado de cobardía, asombro y desazón que parecían completamente irreales. Su sistema nervioso estaba traicionándolo en ese momento, le daba la orden a sus piernas de correr y de alejarse, pero estas solo flaqueaban de manera temblorosa. Tenía cada vello del cuerpo erizado con tal fuerza que le dolían los poros. Su garganta sabia a sodio y sus pupilas no enfocaban nada.

Eso era irresoluble. Inaudito. **¡IMPOSIBLE!**

Su hijo resulto ser no solo Homme Mort. Sino también Chat Noir.

¡¿Tuvo al uno de sus dolores de cabeza viviendo bajo su mismo techo todo el tiempo?! Obviamente el muchacho ignoraba que el fuera Le Papillon. Eso era no irónico, era más paradigmático. Desde cualquier punto de vista eso era una morbosa sátira loca y chillona que se hartaba de lanzarle latigazos a la cara con cada carcajada.

Lo peor era que nunca espero que semejante bestia endemoniada habitara en el interior de su unigénito. Tenía que ganar tiempo. Debía ocurrírsele algo para salir de esa situación…vivo.

― ¿Asuntos pendientes conmigo Adrien? ― intento mantenerse impávido y diplomático. Como si de verdad le fuera totalmente indiferente el miedo a la muerte.

―Jojojo…no pretendas poner esa cara de que no tienes sangre en las venas Gabriel…― Homme Mort volvió a colocarse la máscara y soltó una carcajada tan insana y llena de carbonizante alegoría personal y perversión que hizo a su padre tragar tan duro que sintió el hierro de su sangre bajar desde el esófago a su estómago― Siento cada emoción que circula por esa pequeña mentecita cuadrada que tienes… ¡Hombre si no te has orinado en los pantalones de puro milagro! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ― Luego de esa ráfaga de estridentes risotadas, Adrien apareció justo detrás de su padre quien sintió el peor escalofrió de su vida rasparle la espina dorsal como una uña sucia larga y afilada― Deberías comenzar a correr…vine aquí a divertirme…y no es divertido cazar cuando la presa esta quieta…― Gabriel no supo si fue instinto de preservación, o su hijo le manifestó su ataque a propósito en su mente. Pero el bate de hierro casi le rompe el cráneo cuando el muchacho intento conectar un cuadrangular con su cabeza, logro esquivarlo a duras penas y termino falseando el pie, como consecuencia rodo por la escalera quebrándose los lentes en el proceso― ¡ASI ME GUSTA! ¡AL FIN MUESTRAS ALGO DE SENTIDO COMUN COCO CHANNEL! ― se burló cínico el akumatizado.

― ¡BASTA! ― grito desde el suelo el diseñador― ¡¿ADRIEN EN SERIO PLANEAS MATAR A TU PROPIA SANGRE?!

―Mhmm…la misma pregunta me hice ayer cuando mate un mosquito…― articulo viendo a la nada sobándose el mentón, pensando en la vida y sus misterios― Ahora que lo pones en esos términos… ¡MEJOR CIERRA TU SUCIA BOCA MALNACIDO IMBECIL Y DIVIERTEME UN RATO! ― gritado aquello, Homme Mort sacó un arma automática del bolsillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a disparar en dirección a Gabriel, los tiros resonaron feroces, ninguno llego a herir al diseñador pues solo fueron un incentivo para que moviera el culo si quería vivir― ¡Baila monito cilíndrelo! ¡Te daré un premio si lo haces bien! ¡¿Qué te parece otro hueco en el trasero?! ― Gabriel salió a la fuga primero a gatas y luego corrió como condenado cuando sintió las balas rosarle y quemarle la chaqueta blanca madre perla.

Gabriel Agreste se sentía en una retorcida pesadilla. Eso no podía estarle pasando a él. NO PODIA. Duro corriendo un buen tramo de los extensos pasillos cuando escucho el grito no tan lejano de Homme Mort.

― ¡LUCES FUERA! ― Sin más todas las luces de la Mansión Agreste se apagaron dejando todo a oscuras. Gabriel tropezó con sus propios pies al no ver un trozo de alfombra importada levantado y se dio durísimo en la nariz, no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido de dolor y cubrirse la zona afectada. Mientras su hijo jugaba con el panel de control de la casa― Pongamos algo de ambiente…― murmuro y las luces volvieron, esta vez con un color rojo opaco, era la luz de reserva pero obviamente alguien decidió encender los focos ahorradores, Gabriel maldijo el día que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de comprarlos de ese tono…bueno siendo diseñador de modas era total y completamente estrafalario a veces…― ¡LISTO O NO AHÍ VOY! ― Con el tono juguetón que usan los niños para jugar a las escondidas, Adrien empezó la cacería.

…

Para cuando el pánico cundió a la parte de la ciudad donde se encontraba la tienda del Maestro Fu. Marinette no pudo creer la cantidad de gente que vio corriendo en las calles como si se avecinara el fin del mundo. Logro ver familias enteras tomando desesperadamente a sus hijos en brazos y luchando por huir de algo con unas rudimentarias maletas, el ruido de los cláxones de los autos también se escuchaba atronador. Todo parís estaba siendo evacuado o por mandato policial o por la misma gente que no era estúpida. Los embotellamientos para salir de la ciudad eran terribles y los peajes de todas las fronteras de la ciudad de las luces con los poblados aledaños estaban abarrotados, no podían con la masa de gente, muchos salieron de sus autos dejando todo atrás salvo por quienes llevasen seres queridos con ellos.

― ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! ― la peli-azul no podía creer esa histeria colectiva, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que Adrien estaba detrás de todo― ¡Maestro Fu encienda un televisor! ― bramo la heroína de parís decidida. Seguramente algún canal tendría la noticia del momento. El anciano hombre primero salió de su estupor luego de ver a sus vecinos salir corriendo como almas que reclama el diablo. A la final Wayzz fue quien termino encendiendo el televisor y para mortal sorpresa de ellos, al parecer todos los canales no solo de parís si no del continente y quizá fuentes internacionales estaban con el boletín de la última movida de Homme Mort.

― _Aquí Andrea Birthday para CNN Europa_ ― la presentadora del canal líder en noticias a nivel mundial era una mujer rubia y de traje formal gris y camisa blanca de vestir― _Nos llegan reportes desde parís, Francia donde el famoso súper villano ''Homme Mort'' quien fue noticia días atrás gracias al secuestro de una televisora y el anuncio del supuesto asesinato del héroe de parís, Chat Noir_ ― en ese momento una foto de Chat Noir junto a Ladybug estaba en pantalla― _tiene bajo amenaza nuclear a la ciudad_ ― tomas de un Adrien revestido en la identidad del sociópata de parís parecían ser ahora virales en internet. Estaban dos Homme Mort's, por lo cual Marinette supo de inmediato que eran replicas. Pero la frase ''amenaza nuclear'' no dejaba de repetirse en sus oídos― _Aquí tenemos la última filmación de nuestro reportero Isaías Dubois…de quien hemos perdido totalmente el contacto_ ― de inmediato reprodujeron la grabación, era el centro de parís y el camarógrafo estaba lo suficientemente aterrorizado para no mantener firme la cámara, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos marrones trajeado tenía el respectivo micrófono de CNN y hacia lo posible por mantenerse detrás de los cientos de policías, pronto la voz de Adrien se escuchó gritando a los cuatro vientos.

― _¡SI NOS ENTERAMOS QUE TOMAN MEDIDAS CONTRA MI PLAN HARE VOLAR PARIS!_ ― Su voz se oyó cruel y decidida. Lo que tenía a sus espaldas era una bomba de gran tamaño y que además pareciera que necesitaba de una aeronave para ser lanzada. El otro Homme Mort sostenía el detonador en alto mostrándolo muy campante― _¡No queremos a la Guardia Nacional o al Ejercito aquí! ¡Si vemos que alguien se acerca por tierra, mar o aire no vamos a dudar en explotar esta preciosidad!_ ― primero hablo con un tono engrosado y amedrentador y luego casi como un chillido se notó el halago para la Bomba Zar o Bomba del Emperador― _**Por cierto… ¡ODIO LAS CAMARAS!**_ ― ese mismo Homme Mort ubico de inmediato al camarógrafo y al reportero y lo siguiente que se vio fue una bala perforar el lente y la transmisión se tornó negra y con sonidos de estática hasta detenerse.

― ¡Tengo que detenerlo! ― bramo furiosa Marinette, pronto Tikki floto hasta ella con la misma mirada de severa convicción.

― ¡Ladybug es demasiado peligroso! ― el Maestro Fu quería ser racional…pero a situaciones desesperadas medidas drásticas y desesperadas, se espantó y sudo una gota estilo anime cuando le pareció haber visto llamas infernales atrás de la peli-azul y de Tikki quienes lo miraban con ojos encendidos en furia.

― ¡Usted mismo dijo que solo nosotras podíamos hacer algo! Además…― empuño las manos hasta dejar mucho más blancos sus nudillos― Tengo la fe…de que Adrien no me hará nada…y…― sonrió la heroína― Puede que ahora haya replicas suyas…pero sabemos en donde estará el original y es al único al que nos interesa encontrar― la chica iba a salir de la habitación cuando Plagg le detuvo el paso con su cuerpo flotando a la altura de su rostro― ¿Plagg? ― parpadeo sin entender.

― ¡VOY CONTIGO! ― grito el Kwami negro decidido. Y no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta.

― ¡Por supuesto que no…!― El Maestro Fu era partidario de que Plagg se quedara ahí. No obstante no espero que Ladybug abriera su bolso donde Tikki ya estaba acomodada.

― ¡Andando entonces Plagg! ― espeto la chica sin importarle un bledo si el Maestro Fu estaba de acuerdo, Plagg entro en el bolso rosa salmón con motivos florales con expresión digna y Tikki estuvo contenta de que las acompañara, ella sabía que el seria de ayuda.

La peli-azul salió del edificio y el Maestro Fu, nunca se sintió tan ignorado como en ese momento. Pero luego suspiro y sonrió mirando al cielo ahora azul.

―Confió en ti…Ladybug…― dijo el anciano junto a su Kwami.

A unas cuantas calles de distancia Marinette estaba preparada para transformase cuando su celular sonó. Lo tomo rápidamente, lo habría ignorado si no hubiera sido por el ring-tone que había escuchado. Eran sus padres.

― ¿Papá? ― pregunto atendiendo la llamada en el acto.

― _**¡MARINETTE VEN A CASA AHORA MISMO!**_ ― El tono enfadado y asustado de su padre la hizo quedarse de piedra― _¡FUIMOS A LA PREPARATORIA Y DIJERON QUE NO HABIAS ASISTIDO! ¡¿QUE TE ESTA OCURRIENDO?! ¡LA CIUDAD ESTA BAJO AMENAZA TENEMOS QUE HUIR DE AQUÍ!_

La peli-azul pudo escuchar de fondo los sollozos de su madre y los gritos de Alya y Nino, al parecer habían ido con los Dupain-Cheng cuando se apersonaron en la preparatoria buscando a la franco-chinesca.

Marinette tomo una resolución radical en ese momento. No le tomo mucho llegar a la carrera a su casa, la panadería estaba cerrada y sus padres estaban con maletas listas para salir. Alya y Nino estaban tratando de calmar a la señora Sabine como podían. Apenas la morena la vio le regreso el alma al cuerpo, pero eso no evito que la enfrentara tan enojada como preocupada y mortificada.

― ¡Marinette! ― con sus gritos todos voltearon a donde la de nívea piel recuperaba el aliento― ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ― Su amiga la tomo fuertemente de los hombros y la vio conteniendo las ganas de insultar y llorar de la impotencia― ¡¿Tienes IDEA de lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?! ¡¿Dónde ESTABAS?! ― La de ojos ambarinos le podía ganar en sermones maternales a la señora Sabine quien iba a hacer lo mismo con su hija…pero se le adelanto una furia morena con las cejas arqueadas.

―Alya, Nino…― vio a los presentes y trago duro al ver las caras de miedo de sus padres― Papá…mamá…― tomo aire y soltó bastante tranquila― Evacuen ustedes. Yo debo quedarme, no podre mentirles dándoles explicaciones absurdas si desaparezco ahora…no existe una excusa tan grande…

― ¡¿De que estas hablando Marinette?! ― Su padre estaba al borde de una crisis de indignación y Alya se había alejado un paso de ella viéndola con diferentes ojos…la morena había visto esos azules ojos valientes antes…

―Solo yo puedo detener a Homme Mort ahora― los vio con nervios de metal y le dedico una mirada de seguridad a sus padres y amigos― Confíen en mi…y perdonen que se tengan que enterar de esto así…

Marinette giro sobre sus talones y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla algo increíble ante los ojos de todos sucedió. Marinette tomo aire y bramo un poderoso:

― **¡Tikki: Transfórmame!** ― La Kwami de la buena suerte salió absorbida desde el bolso hasta sus pendientes que refulgieron al igual que toda ella, luego de un remolino de luz, el destello rojo del traje de Ladybug apareció con toda su imponencia y supremacía, la heroína de parís volteo con el resplandor del sol haciendo lucir casi divinas sus facciones, dedicándoles una sonrisa a todos los que amaba― ¡CONFIEN EN SU PROTECTORA! ― Todos estaban mudos e impresionados, apenas Ladybug ondeo su yo-yo para saltar de tejado en tejado con una rapidez abismal en los ojos de todos se podía sentir que el miedo había sido remplazado por esperanza.

Particularmente los ojos de Alya se habían cristalizado y veían alejarse a su mejor amiga a la distancia…ella supo que la peli-azul era su heroína apenas vio la fuerza que nunca había visto antes en sus grandes ojos azules.

…

Plagg seguía de cerca a Ladybug cuyo objetivo era la Mansión Agreste, la heroína maldecía internamente que dicha casona quedara tan lejos de donde partió, y probablemente una sorpresa pudiera estar esperándola.

― ¡Y yo que pensaba que Adrien era absurdo cuando se transformaba en el baño cuando estabas del otro lado de la puerta! ― Plagg no pudo evitar reírse cínico― ¡Eres temeraria niña! ¡Bueno! ¿Qué puedes esperar de alguien que una vez se metió a las fauces de un T-REX con un gato hidráulico?

― ¡Plagg no es momento…!― Marinette recapacito en algo― ¿Transformarse en el baño?...eso explica la manía de Adrien de tomar un ducha cada vez que estaba en peligro inminente…― la heroína se sintió bastante idiota por no pensar en el momento que eso no solo era raro sino que no tenía sentido. Vaya que el amor te hace pensar tonterías.

― ¡Juro que no entiendo a los jóvenes enamorados! ― rodo los ojos Plagg mientras seguía volando a una velocidad increíble.

Ladybug pasó a muchos policías quienes gritaron por ayuda. Diciéndole que Homme Mort estaba por aquí, por allá y por acullá. Nadie sabía qué hacer con su vida ni la de los demás. Era mandar todo al diablo y salir corriendo o enfrentarse al demonio de la máscara de Nekomata.

― ¡Solo son replicas! ― bramo Ladybug, los efectivos se quedaron paralizados y la vieron asombrados― ¡No hay tiempo para esto! ― La heroína de parís tomo el transmisor de una de las patrullas y hablo firmemente― ¡A todas las unidades que me escuchen! ¡Soy Ladybug! ¡Todos los akumatizados de la ciudad son replicas, apunten a las máscaras y probablemente los dejen fuera de combate YO ME HARE CARGO DEL HOMME MORT ORIGINAL! ― dijo y no espero respuesta. Uno de los policías intento frenarla.

― ¡Es peligroso que vaya usted sola! ¡Por favor díganos donde está el original y le serviremos de refuerzos! ― el hombre mayor se veía decidido y serio, no obstante Ladybug no podía permitir que nadie se enterase de que Homme Mort era Adrien Agreste. No podía dejar cabos sueltos.

― ¡No pueden! ¡Solo confíen en mí! ― dicho esto desapareció en los cielos con ayuda de su yo-yo dejando a todos pasmados. Un segundo después el llamado a todas las unidades fue confirmado. Los akumatizados caían y se desintegraban apenas disparaban a las máscaras. Eso le dio un aliento de bravuconería a todos los policías de parís.

¡Ladybug no lucharía sola!

…

En la Mansión Agreste nadie había llamado a la policía o al 911 y estaban totalmente incomunicados, y con toda la parafernalia loca que estaba aconteciendo en parís una casa menos que custodiar era un alivio para los que pudieran hacer algo.

Lástima que era el único lugar en peligro real.

Gabriel había logrado esconderse en un armario de suministros. Tenía sangre manchándole la ropa, su chaleco blanco madre perla nunca había lucido el carmín de esa manera. Adrien a.K.a Homme Mort, había aparecido de la jodida nada cuando él estaba a punto de reanimar el sistema eléctrico en el sótano, tenía unas tijeras obscenamente largas y filosas en las manos, había bromeado acerca de que necesitaba un corte de cabello y se le fue a la yugular, no obstante los reflejos de Gabriel lograron salvarle el cuello literalmente y solo se ganó una buena apuñalada con las tijeras y la estrepitosa risa de Adrien quien no estaba atacando en serio. El rubio platinado estaba jadeando como loco soportando las punzadas en su hombro derecho, la herida estuvo demasiado cerca de ser hecha a milímetros de una arteria. Además de eso luego de que lograse sacarse las tijeras de la carne e intentar atacar con ellas a Adrien quien solo se quedó quieto y dejo que lo le asestara una puñalada que fue más en forma de defensa. Adrien se sacó las tijeras riendo de manera floja cuando vio que su padre salía huyendo por las escaleras.

Ahora no sabría cuánto tardaría su hijo en encontrarlo. Sabía que él podía sentir sus emociones y estas la tenían a flor de piel.

Escucho pasos te ultra-tumba resonar fuera del armario de suministros. Gabriel sintió el pulso acelerarse de una forma tan violenta que le dolía el pecho de sentir sus propios latidos desaforados, aun no podía concebir que su hijo lo quisiera muerto. Y sabía que primero iba a torturarlo antes de que el último aliento de vida saliera de sus pulmones. Homme Mort siempre fue muy específico cuando charlaban mediante su conexión mental cuando le entraba la curiosidad y quería sacarle información. Obviamente el chico estaba loco, solo le decía que ansiaba ver a esa persona retorcerse y gritar por su vida, que le gustaría llenarse las manos desnudas con su sangre y saborearla. Un akuma puede exacerbar los sentimientos negativos de odio y de venganza y para alguien que ya tenía esas ideas tan bien plasmadas en la cabeza un akuma solo fue un detonador que hizo que una pequeña brasa se convirtiera en un incendio incontrolable.

El de ojos azules escucho como tocaban a la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc― ¡Gabriel! ― Toc, toc, toc, ― ¡Gabriel! ― Toc, toc, toc, ― ¡Gabrieeel! ― Adrien resulto ser fan de The Big Bang Theory.

El mayor de los dos decidió cerrar los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor, no obstante observo como en ese armario había distintos tipos de mata-plagas…y eran inflamables. Pronto recordó que había adquirido el habido de fumar desde unas dos semanas y que tenía un encendedor muy costoso en el bolsillo de su pantalón rojo.

― ¡Sé que estas aaahiiiiiii! ― dijo de forma cantarina el demonio de la máscara de Nekomata a lo que no quiso seguir esperando― ¡Es de mala educación no atender cuando te llaman! ― bramo esto y tumbo la puerta de una patada que hizo la puerta de madera añicos, la fuerza meta-humana era muy práctica, tenía el bate al hombro…lo que no espero fue que su padre lo atacara con un lanzallamas improvisado. Gabriel aprovecho que Adrien estaba ciego por las llamas y volvió a salir corriendo dejando un bonito rastro de sangre en el suelo. Cuando Homme Mort recobro el sentido y la piel que se había quemado comenzó a regenerarse rápidamente sonrió perturbado por debajo de la máscara― ¡Y A MI ME DECIAS QUE NO ME ACERCARA A LA HORNILLA DE LA COCINA! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Que hipócrita! ― ondeo el bate y volvió a perseguir a Gabriel esta vez muy animado de que le estuvieran siguiendo el juego.

Apenas Gabriel llego al recibidor una estridente música metálica le perforo los oídos. Highway To Hell de AC/DC. Tenía tanto volumen que el mayor se tuvo que cubrir los oídos y para sorpresa suya su hijo estaba en el panel de control haciendo sonar la canción como una bizarra visión de un DJ y estaba haciendo un solo de guitarra aérea usando el bate…

― ¡Esta canción me encanta! Y por cierto va con la ocasión…― Homme Mort había llegado antes que él. No por nada tenía una velocidad in-humana y se sabía los atajos de la casa mejor que su padre― ¿No sería mejor que te rindieras ya? No es como si a alguien le importara en realidad si estas vivo o muerto…― dijo muy aburrido mientras sostenía flojo el bate.

No obstante algo muy raro paso. Una onda de choque hecha de energía golpeo a Homme Mort en la nuca dejándolo aturdido. Gabriel no supo reaccionar hasta que noto como Nooroo estaba flotando detrás de Adrien con cara de haber visto a un muerto. No sabía que ese Kwami tuviera esa habilidad. De inmediato el Kwami de la mariposa voló hasta él y con toda la rabia del mundo lo observo y comenzó a gritarle.

― ¡DEBERIA DEJAR QUE TE MATARA PERO NO SOY COMO TU! ¡TE ADVERTI QUE ESTO PASARIA! ― Nooroo estaba desquiciado y Adrien se sobaba la cabeza.

― ¿Qué MIERDA me golpeo? …¿Eh? ― El peli-blanco se quedó muy curioso viendo como su padre estaba discutiendo con una cosa lila que flotaba y que le recordaba…a Plagg…

― ¡¿Ósea que me acabas de salvar por tu sentido de la moral?!

― ¡ALGO QUE TU NUNCA TENDRAS! ¡AHORA MUEVETE SI NO QUIERES MORIR! ―Nooroo no espero que la voz de Adrien lo interrumpiera.

―… ¿El…es un Kwami? ― el tono de su voz salió tan normal que hasta parecía el viejo Adrien, de inmediato detuvo la música y volvió a poner las luces normales. Tenía que verlo mejor―… ¿Por qué hay un Kwami aquí contigo? ― pregunto de forma asesina y cuando detallo bien al espantado y tembloroso Nooroo Adrien dilato los diamantes rojo sangre que tenía por ojos― …Un Kwami…que parece una mariposa…― el muchacho entendió en el acto y Gabriel gruño cual perro en su sitio.

―Supongo que ya no hay nada que esconder…― espeto Gabriel muy serio― ¡Nooroo: Transfórmame! ― Luego de que Adrien viera claramente como el Kwami lila era absorbido por el broche que tenía su padre en el pecho un haz de luz se manifestó dejando al descubierto la figura elegante y mortífera de Le Papillon.

Adrien no estaba impresionado por lo que veía es más se dobló sobre sí mismo de la risa que soltaba como un perfecto loco.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡DEBI INMAGINARMELO! ¡¿QUIEN MAS ERA EL ADECUADO PARA EL PAPEL DE VILLANO?! ― Adrien no mentiría si decía que algo en el…lo más diminuto que quedaba en su corazón se había roto― Papillon y Chat Noir…villano y héroe…padre e hijo…― comenzó a decir mientras se lamia los labios― Oh debo decir…que éramos padre e hijo…

―Nunca cambiaras el hecho de que saliste de mis entrañas…― le dijo mientras su bastón tomaba la forma de una Katana plateada que parecía más un sable con empuñadura negra― ¡NUNCA VAMOS A DEJAR DE ESTAR UNIDOS POR UN LAZO IRROMPIBLE! ¡Y ESPERO QUE CON TU DERROTA APRENDAS QUE NO FUE SABIO QUERER HUMILLARME! ― Papillon abrió enormemente los ojos cuando su hijo apareció detrás de el en un parpadeo mientras seguía riendo insano.

― ¿Me permites ver si TU eres irrompible…?― susurro a su oído con crueldad y Papillon se movió a una velocidad impresionante, con una técnica pulida y que logro cortar a Adrien en varias zonas críticas dejándolo desestabilizado por unos segundos.

― ¡ME OBEDECERAS HOMME MORT! ― sin pensarlo más acudió a su fiel castigo mental para con los akumatizados que no querían hacer caso, aunque la insignia de la mariposa apareció sobre la máscara de Adrien este solo estaba hincado en el suelo sangrando y dejando que las heridas sanaran. No se inmutaba por el terrible dolor que DEBERIA estar sintiendo― ¡¿No ha funcionado?! ― Papillon estaba mortificado.

―Me queme el sistema nervioso…e impedí que se regenerara…sabía que podías intentar frenarme con el castigo mental…pero― lo vio y los ojos rojos destellaron desde los orificios de la máscara― Hace tiempo que no siento nada…incluso antes de ser Homme Mort…

Papillon no podía sacar al akuma con sus poderes. Este saldría únicamente si el akumatizado consumaba su venganza…o en su defecto que Ladybug lo purificara.

¡¿Se suponía que su salvación seria la aparición de la chica con tema de Catarina?! ¡ESO ERA EL COLMO!

― ¡NO CAERE SIN PELEAR! ― bramo Papillon poniéndose en posición de ataque― Y tendré TU Miraculous como recompensa…

― ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a esto? ― saco la caja de su bolsillo, tomo el anillo y lo hizo añicos en su puño― ¿Sabes cómo les encanta a los fans comprar anillos IDENTICOS al Miraculous de la Destrucción? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿CREES QUE LE ENTREGARIA A MI MEJOR AMIGO A UN MALDITO VILLANO DESQUICIADO?! ― la voz de Adrien sonaba furica― ¡TANTO TIEMPO ESPERANDO ENFRENTARTE! ¡AHORA DE SEGURO ME DARAN UN NOBEL DE LA PAZ SI TE ANIQUILO!

Papillon se sentía humillado, usado, manipulado y sobre todo….lleno de terror.

―Así es como quería que te sintieras…Jejejeje…― articulo Adrien sintiendo el afluente de emociones provenientes del semblante consternado de Gabriel Agreste, ahora Papillon― ¡Pero no es suficiente!

Sin esperar un segundo más se fueron uno encima del otro, Adrien comenzó a atacarlo en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sus estilos marciales estaban muy pulidos, Papillon demostró ser un as con la espada y que tenía una agilidad igual o más rápida que la de Homme Mort. Pero este destruyo el piso en varias secciones conectado puñetazos desbalanceando al mayor, varias veces salto por encima de su cabeza y lo mando a estrellarse contra columnas y muros de mármol que se tomó la gentileza de romper con el cuerpo de Papillon como proyectil. De momento Adrien tenía la batalla en el bolsillo, pero no espero que Le Papillon se manifestara de una forma desconocida.

Gabriel invoco un par de alas de mariposa de intenso color negro que soltaban un humo más negro aun, estaba sobre Adrien y con el batir de sus alas miles de estacas hechas de acero negro salieron en su dirección. Pronto Adrien se vio empalado por cientos de estacas negras que se sentían como brasas.

― ¡¿Qué tienen estas cosas?! ¡YO NO PUEDO SENTIR DOLOR! ― escupió colérico Homme Mort.

― ¡Tus poderes vienen de Nooroo! ¡Esta técnica puede lanzar proyectiles que inyectan ácido orgánico! Y ya que él te dio TUS poderes también puedes verte afectado en cierta medida…

Adrien siempre se preguntó cómo sería Papillon en batalla y hasta ahora era una rotunda caja de sorpresas. Como venganza por dejarlo como alfiletero le destruyo su queridísimo bastón/sable de una buena ráfaga de balas, había suficiente sangre en el piso para materializar una metralleta recortada, Papillon intento esquivarlas con su velocidad pero sus alas negras fueron perforadas y con un grito agónico de dolor cayó al suelo. Luego sintió el cañón frio de la metralleta en su cabeza justo donde se le daba el tiro de gracia a las personas.

― ¿Tus últimas palabras? ― menciono Adrien risueño.

―Si…es más una pregunta…― Papillon alzo la cabeza un poco sonriendo altanero― ¿Si tu tenías a Cataclismo y Ladybug tiene a Lucky Charm…cual crees tú que es mi técnica especial? ― Adrien dilato los ojos y dio un salto hacia atrás, cientos de mariposas resplandecientes aparecieron rodeando a Papillon en un remolino y luego se volvieron horribles cosas negras que parecían peligrosas―…Esto se debería llamar ''Breath Of Life''…la técnica de Nooroo que permite salvar a alguien de la muerte…pero digamos que lo que hará es desintegrar todo a su paso…y si eso pasa no volverás a regenerarte…― sonrió sádico y grito: ― **¡LETHAL INJECTION!** ― Pronto todas las mariposas negras se fueron encima de Adrien, este no dudo en apagar las luces usando la metralleta para romper los focos. Todo fue muy rápido y de un hábil salto se colgó del candelabro del techo. Era la primera vez que Papillon usaba su técnica especial por lo tanto no sabía su rango de alcance o cómo manejarla bien.

Las mariposas no tacaron a Adrien…pero todo el suelo y las paredes del recibidor parecían haber sido consumidas por un ácido salido de una película de ciencia ficción. Las luces de emergencia se encendieron y Le Papillon estaba arrodillado en el suelo jadeando. Al contrario de los Miraculous de sus oponentes él se des-transformaría en solo un minuto. Y no pudo ver si dio en el blanco. Homme Mort salió de detrás de él y le dio el cabeza con el bate lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo. No se dio cuenta de que le había dado con TODA su fuerza y no solo eso sino que había roto vertebras importantes. Aun así…Gabriel no estaba muerto. Aun podía sentir el pulso de su padre débil. Adrien no perdió tiempo y le arrebato el Miraculous y lo lanzo lejos, ahora en su forma civil…Homme había ganado la batalla.

―Hasta nunca…― convirtió el bate en una pistola de un solo tiro y apunto. Eso sería todo.

― **¡ADRIEN NO!**

El grito que escucho lo dejo helado. No pudo jalar el gatillo y apenas volteo vio como la una figura roja escarlata de cabello peli-azul saltaba por el traga luz del techo.

 **TO BE…..CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir. Son propiedad de: Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, AB Droits Audiovisuels y SK Broadband.**_

 **Advertencias:** **Lenguaje soez. Maltrato psicológico, físico y verbal. Gore, temática oscura y humor negro.**

 **Advertencia 2:** **Esperanza.**

 **N/A: ¡Bienvenidas criaturitas del dolor al ULTIMO CAPITULO! Así es, este es el capítulo final. Por lo cual me esforzare en hacerlo lo más memorable posible. Solo quiero aclarar unas cosas, Uno: Soy mujer para quienes no lo sepan, leí un GUEST por ahí llamándome ''amigo'' jajá Dos: CREEEEO que DEMASIADA gente a llorado con esta historia cosa que yo no esperaba. Digan lo que quieran pero estoy acostumbrada a leer y ver cosas peores, esto es prácticamente un cuento de Disney para mis estándares. Tres: Es la primera vez en mi vida que TANTA gente me comenta…así que AHORA SI voy a intentar poner los nombres de todos incluidos los GUEST en las notas finales, que por cierto TIENEN que leer. Es obligatorio que las lean, les tengo una sorpresa. Cuatro: A mi muy querido GUEST que solo se hace llamar GUEST y que pone pequeñas historias suyas como comentarios dentro del contexto de mi Fic….por favor amigo o amiga preséntate con un nombre, me halagas con tus comentarios pero quisiera saber más de ti y porque lo haces, no han aparecido tus comentarios porque puedo decidir si aparecen o no los comentarios sin cuenta formal.**

 **Le Homme Mort**

…

Tenía el dedo en el gatillo, tenía a su padre a su completa merced. Un tiro a la tapa de los sesos y seria todo. Habría consumado su resolución inquebrantable, eso hasta que el impacto de una voz femenina lo atravesó en cuerpo y espíritu. Homme Mort apenas si volteo el gesto por pura inercia y lo que vio hizo que se rompiera el aliento en su garganta.

―… ¿Ladybug…?― apenas si procesaba lo que veía, sus cavilaciones parecieron detenerse como si le hubieran pasado un interruptor a su cerebro. El tiempo se congelo en ese instante.

―Adrien…― la peli-azul volvió a llamarle por su nombre de pila con un tono suplicante que apenas contrastaba con la fuerza en sus preciosos ojos azules. La mano que empuñaba el arma comenzó a tener temblores mioclonicos, el resto de el trataba de mantener el control de la situación― Adrien…por favor escúchame…― la chica no hacía más que detallarlo y ver como el interior de la mansión estaba consumida como si un enorme monstruo hubiera vomitado el ácido de su estómago en la estancia. Gabriel Agreste estaba en el piso totalmente lánguido e inconsciente, Ladybug esperaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde, el cuerpo del diseñador tenia sangre de todos lados y un severo golpe desde la base del cráneo hasta un poco por debajo de la nuca.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― escupió Adrien intentando sonar severo, pero era inútil no podía actuar frente a ella, no frente a ella. Además lo había agarrado con la guardia baja― ¿Por qué me llamas por ese nombre? ― Su voz salió ronca e impaciente. La heroína solo frunció el ceño hasta puntos de espanto.

―Ese es tu nombre…― sentencio finalmente y se acercó firmemente un par de pasos― Adrien sé que eres tu…baja el arma por favor…― la chica iba a intentar persuadirlo pero Homme Mort no hizo más que reaccionar de manera intempestiva. Se giró de manera violenta y el destello rojo de sus ojos pareció querer aniquilar a la heroína de parís. Pero no surtió efecto alguno ella, estaba igual de decidida e impávida como siempre, un aura sofocante de poder la rodeaba. Era como si nada en el mundo pudiese tocarla sin salir repelido o desintegrado.

― ¿Adrien? ¿Quieres decir Chat Noir no? ― tomo mucho aire y grito colérico un: ― ¡Te recuerdo que ese hombre está muerto Ladybug!

― ¡YA BASTA DE DECIR ESAS SANDECES! ― El grito de la peli-azul retumbo por toda la mansión― ¡Adrien te estoy viendo en este preciso momento! ¡Ya deja de actuar frente a mí! ¡¿No confiabas en mí?! ¡¿NO SOMOS COMPAÑEROS?!

―No estoy actuando…― su voz salió en un hilo lleno de dolor― ¿Compañero…?― esa palabra lo perforó como una daga inmensa, comenzó a hiperventilarse mientras se tomaba la cabeza cuidando de no disparar el arma por accidente― **¡¿COMPAÑERO?!** ¡¿COMO ES SI QUIERA POSIBLE QUE ME SIGAS CONSIDERANDO TAL COSA?! ¡DEBERIAS ODIARME! ¡ABORRECERME! ¡DEBERIAS ESTAR INTENTANDO ANIQUILARME AHORA MISMO! ¡¿QUE ACASO NO ESTAS VIENDO LA GRAVEDAD DE LA SITUACION?! ¡ATERRORIZO A LA CIUDAD QUE SOLIA PROTEGER CON MI VIDA COMO UN MALDITO TERRORISTA! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS Y OBSERVA BIEN QUE NO SOY LO QUE TU CREIAS! ― Marinette quiso ignorar toda esa verborrea si Adrien no hubiese estado llorando y gritándolo todo lleno de desesperación y pánico. La peli-azul solo se acercó mientras él seguía gritando peyorativos en su propia contra― ¡SOY UN DESGRACIADO AHORA, NO DEBERIAS INTENTAR SALVAR ALGO QUE SE PUDRIO HACE MUCHO! ― Homme Mort se calló la boca apenas sintió como los brazos de su Lady lo apretaban contra ella con fuerza innecesaria, lo tenía firmemente atrapado en un abrazo muy necesitado y lleno de emociones explosivas. El peli-blanco estaba catatónico en su sitio. No se había dado cuenta de que dejo caer la pistola al suelo.

―Chat Noir…Adrien…― hablo Ladybug con dulzura intentando reconfortarle― No importa lo que digas…jamás te podre odiar…así que deja de intentar que te aborrezca y no te sigas lastimando…eres lo más importante para mi…― enterró su frente en su pecho sintiendo el inmenso frio que ahora despedía el cuerpo de su amado, sonrió cuando los muy temblorosos brazos de Adrien la rodearon, primero de manera exageradamente tímida y luego se aferró a ella con demasiada fuerza mientras no parpadeaba en lo absoluto― Te extrañe…― Ladybug no pudo evitar que una traviesa lagrima de alegría y dolor mescladas saliera de uno de sus ojos― No sabes cuánto te extrañe ¡ERES UN GATO TONTO CHAT! ― Dicho esto a modo de puchero fingido solo se apretó más contra él.

―L-lo s-siento…―la voz rota de Adrien salió junto con sus lágrimas, se quitó la máscara y la dejo caer al suelo mientras hundía su frente en el hueco del cuello de su Lady mientras sus lágrimas mojaban el traje rojo moteado― Lo siento….lo siento tanto…perdóname…― Ladybug no hizo más que separarse poco a poco de el para poder tomar su rostro entre sus manos, Ese era el Adrien que conocía, el cabello blanco o los ojos rojos no dejaban de hacerlo menos él. Estaba sonrosado y sus lágrimas era tan cristalinas y puras que Ladybug no hizo más que secarlas con sus pulgares.

―Todo estará bien― le dijo transmitiéndole el mismo apoyo y cariño que siempre mostraba cuando combatían mano a mano y había algo más…algo que Adrien no sabía describir― Por favor…no quiero que te hagas más daño― le dijo a modo de ruego. Un ruego talante que lo hizo estremecer.

― ¿C-como supiste que y-yo…?― el peli-blanco no termino la frase pues la sonrisa confiada de su Lady se le adelanto.

―Me lo dijo un lindo gatito― respondió ella y del traga luz un borrón negro entro. Los ojos verdes de Plagg apenas si contenían las lágrimas.

― ¡¿Plagg?! ― Adrien sintió que su inanimado corazón volvía a latir. Pero eso era absurdo. El Kwami solo aprovecho que Ladybug le dio espacio y se fue contra Adrien quien le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

― ¡Eres…eres el mayor tonto que he conocido! ― el Kwami negro solo enterraba sus pequeñísimas garras en su mejor amigo mientras ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, aun así de los ojitos de Plagg la brillante escarcha verde toxico brotaba― ¡Tonto! ¡Burro! ¡Imbécil! ¡Torpe! ¡Dicen que los rubios son tontos pero tú eres el colmo! ― El Kwami de mala suerte no hacía más que remecerse y frotarse contra él.

―Te quiero mucho Plagg…― articulo Adrien mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Estaba tan feliz y tan dolido de verlo. No sabía que pensar o sentir en ese momento.

― **¡YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO NIÑO IDIOTA!** ¡TE QUIERO MAS DE LO QUE PUEDAS LLEGAR IMAGINAR! ― Adrien nunca se sintió más feliz en su vida de que su Kwami lo insultara. Plagg realmente lo adoraba.

―N-no voy a preguntar cómo es que ambos llegaron…― sonrió tristemente Adrien― No quiero saberlo…solo me basta con que pueda verlos― Plagg se separó un poco de Adrien quien los vio entre feliz y…una emoción extraña que ninguno, ni Ladybug ni el Kwami negro sabían describir― Creo…que este es el fin ¿No? ― puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se rio flojo.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― Marinette no tenía una buena corazonada.

―De un par de cosas…antes que nada My Lady…― Marinette se estremeció de oír ese apodo dicho tan dulcemente como en antaño. Aunque había una inmensa tristeza en el corazón de la chica…Plagg tuvo razón. Adrien hizo todo lo que hizo a conciencia― Hay algo que debes saber…― dijo y miro de soslayo el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo. Vio en de redor y logro ver el broche que le había arrebatado a Gabriel siendo Papillon, fue hasta él se acuclillo y lo tomo para luego regresar con la peli-azul quien lo miraba con curiosidad― Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por Le Papillon― Marinette no entendió a qué se refería hasta que Plagg se le adelanto con un grito espantoso.

― **¡DIOS MIO!** ― el Kwami negro vio como el Miraculous de la mariposa aún tenía muy, pero muy poca energía y por eso Nooroo aún no estaba presente― ¡¿Nooroo?! ― Plagg decidió interceder y poniendo una extremidad sobre el broche morado y lila este brillo y un Kwami salió disparado en un haz de luz de su interior. Ladybug y Plagg vieron a un Nooroo en completo shock. El Kwami lila estaba tosiendo y se veía mortalmente agotado.

― ¡¿Un Kwami?! ― bramo la heroína.

―Sí, el Kwami de Papillon…― volvió a ver a Gabriel tendido cual muerto en el piso― Mi padre…resulto ser el Villano que combatimos por más de un año― torció las cejas en un gesto agrio, Ladybug y Plagg no podían dar crédito a su propia razón ¡Lo que acababan de oír era imposible! ¿O tal vez no tanto?

― ¡¿Papillon tu padre?! ― La de nívea piel simplemente hizo la perfecta imitación de un pez abriendo y cerrando la boca, eso la había conmocionado de una manera asquerosa. ¿Acaso a algún ente retorcido le gustaba jugar con la vida de Adrien cual muñeco Vudú? Todas las dudas de Ladybug desaparecieron cuando sus orbes enfocaron a Nooroo de nueva cuenta quien apenas si sabía en donde estaba flotando y cuál era su maldito nombre. Usar su técnica especial de una manera totalmente opuesta para lo que fue creado casi logro destruirlo.

― ¿Nooroo, estas bien? ― Plagg floto al lado de su compañero hace tiempo perdido en acción. Este parpadeo pesadamente un momento y sus ojos lilas se embarazaron de asombro y lágrimas moradas y brillantes comenzaron a salir del Kwami con el tierno remolino en la frente.

― ¿E-eres tu Plagg? ¿De verdad? ― tomo de las manos al Kwami negro y no podía creer que el tacto fuera real, que no era otro sueño donde al fin lo rescataban― ¡¿Es enserio?! **¡DIGANME QUE NO ESTOY SOÑANDO!** ― El Kwami lila en cuestión estaba histérico a lo que Plagg le propino una bofetada. Nooroo sacudió la cabeza y lo vio ya más calmado― Gracias por eso…― de inmediato se tensó y vio a Adrien observándolo― Adrien yo…― quería decirle tantas cosas y la vez no sabía cómo pronunciar ninguna de ellas.

― ¿Tú eras con quien mi padre discutía cuando me entere de que me culpaba de la muerte de mamá verdad? ― articulo neutro. Casi no había emoción en su voz. Nooroo simplemente asintió firmemente y para su sorpresa el peli-blanco le sonrió con una dulzura y agradecimientos tan inocentes que hasta dolían― Tengo que darte las gracias…― dicho esto le hizo un pequeño mimo en la cabeza a Nooroo el cual se sonrojo de morado intenso, había olvidado por completo como se sentía una caricia. Se había acostumbrado a los golpes hasta dudaba si no era masoquista ya― Gracias por intentar defenderme de…él…― con ''él'' todos sabían que hablaba de Gabriel― Ningún ser humano le había plantado cara a mi padre en mi defensa antes…veo que tú sí. Y eso me reconforta como no tienes idea…

―Y-yo e-este y…― quizá ese era el fin del Nooroo serio, pues el tímido y sumiso estaba volviendo a la superficie― ¡N-no tienes que agradecerme nada! ― sacudió la cabeza quitándose la impertinencia del sonrojo…cosa que no le funciono. El Kwami de la mariposa comenzó a sentirse realmente mal, todo estaba borroso y su pequeño estomago amenazaba con devolver su contenido, que no era más que simple bilis. Gabriel jamás se molestó en alimentarlo. Técnicamente solo necesitaba comer cuando sus energías se agotaban, pero hasta los Kwamis necesitan el sustento que cualquier ser vivo requiere para seguir existiendo.

―Tenemos que llevar a Nooroo con el Maestro Fu― sentencio Plagg quien le servía de muletilla al Kwami lila. Ladybug asintió pero había algo que hacer antes. Adrien comprendió en el instante que lo vio y le sonrió suavemente.

―El akuma…solo saldrá cuando el akumatizado consume la venganza…o si la portadora del Miraculous de la Creación lo purifica… ¿Estoy en lo cierto Nooroo? ― Adrien miro al pequeño Kwami que mostraba gran resistencia para alguien de apariencia tan delicada, ese solo asintió― Bien…como sé que no dejaras que mate al pequeño bastardo― Adrien levanto la máscara de Nekomata del suelo y se la entregó a Ladybug― Adelante…

La peli-azul tomo la máscara y comprobó que era de un acero bastante grueso y más pesado de lo que imagino. La única forma de romper la máscara era invocando al Lucky Charm. Y esperaba que le diera algo bueno.

― **¡LUCKY CHARM!** ― la chica invoco su técnica suprema y del cielo le cayó una cierra automática redonda, algo pequeña y con el tema de su traje.

―Eso bastara…― Adrien sonrió y de inmediato sin que la peli-azul supiera que estaba a punto de desatar algo incontrolable logro cortar la máscara en dos. La mariposa negra salió volando y la atrapo con su yo-yo inmediatamente. Luego abrió el compartimiento pero antes de decir su típica frase la mariposa comenzó a chillar y a consumirse en llamas negras a pesar de que ya estaba purificada.

― ¡¿QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO?! ― bramo Ladybug y Nooroo no pudo creer lo que vio. De inmediato capto todo.

― ¡¿ADRIEN QUE HICISTE?! ― grito el Kwami lila volviendo a la vida de golpe. El chico comenzó a perder la apariencia de Homme Mort y cerrando los ojos pronto volvió a ser Adrien Agreste, el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes. Marinette estaba pasmada pues dichos ojos se fueron detrás de sus cuencas y el muchacho cayo de rodillas al suelo. La heroína logro sostenerlo a tiempo.

― ¡ADRIEN! ¡ADRIEN! ― Ladybug vio a Nooroo asustada y a punto de perder el juicio, Plagg estaba temblando en su sitio y Adrien no reaccionaba― ¡¿NOOROO QUE LE OCURRE A ADRIEN?! ― El Kwami lila estaba horrorizado. Y miraba con miedo y furia al hijo de su esclavizador.

―Adrien planeo todo esto― soltó de repente― ¡Los akumas no tienen limite, pero los humanos sí! ― voló hasta Adrien y comprobó que su pulso estaba descendiendo a una velocidad alarmante― ¡No puede ser! ¡El…el intercambio su alma con la del akuma!

― **¡¿Qué?!** ― Ladybug estaba confundida y llena de pánico― **¡¿Eso se puede hacer?!**

― ¡Es la única explicación! ¡Eso esclarece porque no permitió que Papillon supiera cuales iban a ser sus habilidades! ― bramo lleno de cólera para consigo mismo― Si el akuma era separado de el ambos perecerían…mis poderes eran demasiado inestables estando corrompidos… ¡El hizo algo que solo podrían lograr los Miraculous de la Destrucción y la Creación juntos!

Marinette puso la cabeza de Adrien en su regazo e intento todo para que este abriera los ojos. El chico apenas abrió unos milímetros sus orbes esmeraldas, enfocando borrosamente al amor de su vida quien estaba envuelta en un llanto inconsolable. Como pudo levanto su mano y le limpio una lágrima de la mejilla.

―N-no…llores― la voz de Adrien apenas era audible― R-apido…tienes…― hubo una pausa donde el rubio dejo de respirar y luego volvió a hacerlo de forma violenta― T-tienes que reparar los daños…

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ― Ladybug solo podía pensar en él. Al diablo parís, al diablo ella, al diablo todo ¡ESO NO PODIA ACABAR ASI! ― ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ― La chica se aferró a él como si de esa forma no lo fuera a perder. El rubio solo sonrió dolorosamente irónico.

―No era…mi plan seguir viviendo…luego de todo lo que quería hacer…y que logre― Plagg se tragó un gigantesco insulto. Él sabía que Adrien pensaba de ese modo, pero el saberlo no amortiguo el golpe― No…llores My Lady… ¿Regresarías todo a la normalidad…por mí?

Ladybug solo cerro los ojos con fuerza innecesaria y con las manos temblando tomo la cierra y la lanzo al aire.

― ¡L-Ladybug…M-Milagrosa…!― apenas logro articular. De inmediato un remolino de luz cubrió la ciudad entera los akumatizados y sus armas desaparecieron, los daños a las estructuras, los incendios y las detonaciones se detuvieron. Justo cuando parís se creía perdida todo había vuelto a la normalidad, salvo por los heridos. Al parecer las heridas físicas no eran jurisdicción del poder de Lucky Charm. La ciudad entera se fundió en un solo grito de euforia y algarabía. Su heroína había triunfado.

Mientras Ladybug no hacía más que llorar e hipar abrazada fuertemente a Adrien.

― ¡PLAGG! ¡LLAMA AL 911 CONOCES DONDE ESTAN LOS TELEFONOS AQUÍ! ― Grito Ladybug mientras el Kwami negro se apresuraba a presionar el botón de emergencias que Adrien una vez le había comentado― ¡No te dejare morir Adrien! ¡NO MIENTRAS YO ESTE VIVA! ― La ira y las lágrimas la consumían. Pronto el último pitido de sus pendientes sonó. Adrien comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a sentir el frio de la muerte arroparlo. Pero la visión más increíble llego a sus ojos antes de que la luz se esfumara de ellos.

Su Lady…Ladybug estaba en su forma civil y el sonrió lleno de gozo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes si era tan obvio?

―Te amo…Marinette― dijo y temiendo que ese fuera el último aliento del rubio la chica lo beso suavemente pero ese roce venia cargado con todo el amor que sentía por él.

―Yo también te amo…el hombre del que te hable eras tú…―dijo más en un susurro creyendo que Adrien no la escuchaba ya. Se enterró en su pecho mientras maldecía. Pero para su sorpresa esta vio una lágrima caer al suelo y vio al rubio con rapidez.

―Gra…cias…― Adrien dejo de respirar con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad en el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

―No…no….no…― Marinette comenzó a practicarle RCP pero no estaba dando resultado el masaje cardiaco. Pronto comenzó a oír la sirena de una ambulancia acercándose, Tikki estaba llorando a su lado ahora que Marinette estaba en su forma civil― ¡ADRIEN! ¡ADRIEN! ― luego de intentar la resucitación boca a boca por varios minutos sin resultado, la chica tomo una gran bocanada de aire y saco todo lo que sentía de su sistema a los gritos― **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ― se aferró al cuerpo del rubio el cual perdía su calor progresivamente― **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ― Plagg, Tikki y Nooroo no hacían más que evitar ver soltando sus propias lágrimas de duelo― **¡ADRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!**

Para cuando se oyeron las voces apresuradas de los para-médicos la peli-azul aun no entraba en razón. Tikki se alarmo de que entraran pues Plagg había quitado las barreras de acero que convertían a la Mansión Agreste en una fortaleza y la vieran en su estado civil en lo que prácticamente era una escena del crimen con dos hombres que no se sabía si estaban realmente muertos.

― ¡Marinette! ¡RAPIDO TE TIENES QUE TRANSFORMAR! ― Tikki no se fue por las ramas y saco la mitad de una galleta que estaba en el bolso de la peli-azul y prácticamente la deglutió sin masticar haciéndose algo de daño― ¡Marinette!

― ¡P-pero Tikki! ¿Tendrás energía suficiente? ― La de nívea piel estaba insegura y asustada, además no quería separarse del rubio por ningún motivo. Pero si quería hacer algo por Adrien tenía que actuar a la voz de YA. Cuando la Kwami bermellón la vio de manera intensa y le grito que no se preocupara por tonterías la chica asintió llorando pero con convicción― ¡O-Okey! ¡Tikki: Transfórmame! ― Marinette ya convertida en Ladybug abrió la puerta principal con estrepito dejando mudos a los para-médicos que esperaba todo menos ver a la heroína de parís ahí, comprendieron entonces que la situación era grave― ¡ENTREN RAPIDO! ― bramo la heroína, los sujetos de la ambulancia se quedaron impresionados por el estado de la Mansión, parecía que alguien había librado una guerra ahí, y no solo eso había dos hombres inconscientes que reconocieron de inmediato como Gabriel y Adrien Agreste. No por nada eran la ambulancia privada de la familia.

― ¡¿Qué ocurrió aquí?! ― espeto nervioso uno de los para-médicos, un sujeto de cabello rojizo y se notaba que era un completo profesional, llamo a sus otros dos compañeros para que buscaran dos camillas. Al primero al que se le acerco a verificar el pulso fue al rubio― ¡No hay pulso! ¡¿Ladybug cuánto tiempo tiene así?!

―Como dos minutos o más…― respondió nerviosa y al hombre se le disloco la mandíbula de la impresión― ¡Intente RCP pero el masaje cardiaco y la resucitación no funcionaron! ¡Por favor haga algo! ― suplico la heroína y el hombre asintió y grito un:

― ¡TRAIGAN EL EQUIPO DE RESUCITACION! ¡Maldición! ― dijo por lo bajo lo último pero la chica lo escucho, era realmente peligroso si el cerebro se quedaba sin oxígeno por más de tres minutos. Los otros dos hombres entrenados en situaciones extremas volvieron con un desfibrilador y una bomba de oxígeno manual. Uno de ellos fue a verificar como estaba el Sr. Agreste a lo que dio el grito de alarma:

― ¡El Sr. Agreste tiene el pulso muy débil!

― ¡Pónganlo en la camilla la prioridad aquí es el muchacho! ¡Ladybug me ayudara con la bomba de oxigeno! ― los otros dos pusieron a Gabriel en una camilla a lo que Ladybug se preparó mentalmente para ayudar, el para-médico que atendía al rubio saco unas tijeras y corto la el suéter y la camisa de Adrien dejando al descubierto el pecho, tomo el desfibrilador le coloco una especie de gel y frotando ambos aparatos bramo un: ― ¡Despejen! ― el pecho de Adrien salto pero el rubio no reacciono y no había actividad cardiaca en el pequeño monitor que tenía el desfibrilador, habían conectado un cable al pulso del hueco de su codo― ¡Carga a 136 Joules! ¡DESPEJEN! ― volvió a gritar y el pecho del rubio volvió a saltar. No había respuesta, la reacción del para-medico alertaba cada vez más al corazón de Ladybug de que le daría un infarto a ella si no había respuesta― ¡Carga a 200 joules! ¡DESPEJEN! ― una vez más intento que la descarga eléctrica surtiera efecto, ya era peligroso excederse la siguiente cifra sería para alguien con el doble del peso de Adrien― ¡CON UN DEMONIO! …¡CARGA A 250! ¡DESPEJEN! ― el hombre vio saltar la caja torácica del rubio y el marcador cardiaco estaba en cero…ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos.

― ¡NO SE DE POR VENCIDO PORFAVOR! ― grito Ladybug dispuesta a todo.

El hombre pareció dudar en su sitio hasta que la peli-azul soltó sin querer algo que cambiaría la imagen de Adrien para siempre.

― ¡PORFAVOR NO DEJE MORIR A MI COMPAÑERO! ― Las lágrimas salieron por primera vez de sus ojos delante de un civil, todos voltearon a verla.

― ¡¿Compañero?! ― grito uno.

― ¡¿El joven Agreste es…Chat Noir?! ― grito el segundo sin creérselo.

El para-médico que estaba con Marinette la vio fuertemente a los ojos.

― ¡SI! ¡ES CIERTO EL ES CHAT NOIR! ¡LOGRE ENCONTRARLO POR ESO LE PUDE GANAR A HOMME MORT! ¡PERO ESTA GRAVE! ¡AYUDA POR PIEDAD! ― Con ese último grito Marinette abrió los ojos de repente, sintió una corriente cálida atravesarla y como si el tiempo se hubiera relentecido creyó ver una mano femenina traslucida acariciar la mejilla sin color del rubio justo cuando el para-medico grito:

― **¡CARGA A 300! ¡DESPEJEN!** ― el pecho de Adrien salto…y luego de segundos que parecieron eternos el marcador cardiaco comenzó a pitar― ¡TENEMOS PULSO! ¡RAPIDO HAY QUE LLEVARLO AL HOSPITAL! ― Luego de estos acontecimientos Ladybug tuvo que ayudar a pasarle oxígeno al rubio con la bomba manual mientras los otros dos verificaban el estado del padre de Adrien. Marinette no sabía si lo que había visto fue una alucinación causada por el estrés pero pronto lo olvido. Como si no hubiese tenido que haberlo visto. Plagg y Nooroo estaban escondidos, ambos tragando grueso y dando gracias al creador.

― ¡¿Ladybug que ocurrió aquí?! ― al fin se decidió a preguntar el más joven de los para-médicos. A lo que la heroína solo pudo poner la peor cara de rabia y desazón que logro gesticular.

―Hubo una pelea, se enteraran pronto de los detalles. Solo sálvenle la vida a Chat…y con respecto a su padre…― hubo un silencio y luego hablo― No les diré que sucedió con el…o no querrán salvarle la vida y lo necesito VIVO― el tono que uso para decir eso fue cruel y oscuro. Los hombres no sabían en que pensar. Sin más colocaron al rubio en una camilla y los subieron a ambos a la ambulancia― ¿A qué hospital van?

―Al Americano― dijo el hombre que logro resucitar a Adrien.

―Gracias por la información, estaré ahí en breve― dijo con vehemencia y los vio partir. Apretó sus nudillos hasta que algo de sangre logro poner más rojos los guantes de su traje, en ese momento se des-transformó. Tikki estaba exhausta pero a la mierda con todo el punto era salvar al rubio.

―Marinette…― intento hablar la Kwami pero la chica se le adelanto.

―Tikki…tengo un mal presentimiento…― dijo severa y consiente de que tenía que enfrentar a sus padres, a sus amigos…y a todo parís.

…

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Marinette llego a paso de condenado a muerte a su hogar. No le sorprendió ver a Alya y a sus padres esperándola en la panadería…pero si le sorprendió hasta dejarla más blanca que una pared ver a TODOS sus compañeros de clase reunidos ahí también. Apenas la vieron cruzar la puerta su madre se le fue encima en llanto dando gracias a Dios su padre quiso desmayarse como cuando Sabine dio a luz a Marinette, Alya y Nino corrieron a verla y los demás solo se levantaron de donde estuvieran sentados para verla con una enorme ilusión en los ojos.

Marinette inmediatamente fulmino a Alya, alias la obvia culpable de que se regara el chisme.

― ¡Alya! ― Obviamente todo estaba en el Ladyblog. La morena tuvo la osadía de reclamarle muy digna.

― ¡Es lo mínimo que te mereces por no contarle a tu mejor amiga que eres Ladybug! ― Alya estaba sin dudas molesta, feliz y con ganas de saltarle encima a Marinette y abrazarla hasta dejarla sin oxígeno. Al fin Homme Mort había caído y todos en la ciudad lo sabían.

― ¡¿Es cierto entonces?! ― Chloe…todos menos Chloe. Pensó Marinette mientras la rubia se le acercaba a verla como si fuera una aparición de la Virgen María― ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿TU LADYBUG?!

― ¡CHLOE! ― le regañaron todos los presentes. Tikki no soporto más estaba harta y tenía hambre así que salió del bolso y se apresuró a devorar las galletas del mostrador. Todos se quedaron viendo raros y algo asustados a la cosita roja con motas que le dio un empujón a Chloe y se puso a comer galletas.

― ¡Tikki! ― Marinette se cubrió la boca en el acto asombrada.

― ¡Ya todos lo saben y estoy estresada Marinette! ¡DEJAME COMER! ― Todos se pusieron azules cuando la oyeron regañar a la peli-azul…y de paso de que hablara.

―Creo que es hora de explicar muchas cosas jovencita― dijo el padre de Marinette intentando sonar lo más paternal posible y fingir que no quería ponerse a gritar como un fanboy y castigar a su hija de por vida al mismo tiempo.

Pronto el largo suspiro de la peli-azul indico que sería una noche larga.

―Primero que nada― hablo de forma seria tanto que muchos tragaron grueso― Encontré a Chat Noir…pero esta grave...

― ¡¿Chat Noir?! ― Alya salió como la portavoz del grupo― ¡¿Dónde estaba, que le ocurrió?! ― todos querían saber con ansias horrendas.

―…Fue secuestrado por Le Papillon con ayuda de Homme Mort…― cerro los ojos fuertemente― Esta en el Hospital Americano…me iba a dirigir hasta allá ahora mismo. Pero necesitaba que Tikki repusiera fuerzas primero…― cuando le preguntaron si la tal Tikki era la cosita roja que comía galletas con cara de querer matar a alguien ella respondió que sí y que con su ayuda era que Ladybug podía existir.

―Ya que nos estamos sincerando y todo… ¿Tienen Camembert? ¡No he comido en semanas! ― Un gatito negro diminuto salió volando del bolso y se le acercó al padre de Marinette a preguntarle si había queso…el hombre casi lo golpea del susto como si fuera una mosca enorme o algo― ¡OIGA MAS CUIDADO!

―Ladybug…si no es molestia ¿Tendrás malvaviscos? ― ese fue un semi inconsciente Nooroo que veía a todos más allá que acá del mundo de los vivos.

― ¿Cómo cuantos bichos parlantes tienes en ese bolso Marinette? ― ese fue Nino quien ya se le hacía muy chistosa y bizarra la situación.

Si había mucho que explicar.

…

El interrogatorio fue tan estresante y largo que Marinette vino saliendo de su casa a las tres de la madrugada junto a Plagg y Nooroo ya transformada en Ladybug. Sus padres insistieron en ir con ella, cosa que no pudo evitar, lo que no sabía era que Alya como futura reportera que seria se colaría en el hospital.

Cuando Ladybug se apersono en el Hospital Americano de parís no le sorprendió ver a toda la presa del país a las afueras obviamente esperándola. Muchos comenzaron a lanzarles preguntas como proyectiles a lo que Ladybug dijo un escueto: ''Sin comentarios'' hizo lo posible para que sus padres entraran sin ser empujados y lograron atravesar las puertas corredizas, de inmediato las enfermeras y los internos del mejor hospital vanguardista en la ciencia médica de la capital de Francia la recibieron. Sabían que vendría. La heroína fue directamente con la recepcionista.

― ¿En qué habitación esta Adrien Agreste? ― pregunto seria y con valor. No obstante la recepcionista bajo la mirada con dolor.

―Ladybug…el joven Agreste esta en terapia intensiva…no puede recibir visitas hasta que este fuera de peligro…

― ¡¿Terapia intensiva?! ― Ladybug grito tan fuerte que se escuchó el eco de su furia por todo el hospital, de inmediato escucharon pasos apresurados corriendo en su dirección. Un doctor con pinta de haberse desvelado toda la noche la vio, si no fuera por su deplorable aspecto el hombre luciría como una eminencia profesional.

―Ladybug…― dijo recuperando el aliento― Soy el jefe de Neurología: Christian Dómine…necesito que me acompañe por favor― pidió seriamente el hombre a lo que la heroína fue tras sus pasos. Sus padres decidieron esperar en la sala de espera. Cuando les preguntaron quiénes eran, nadie espero que dijeran ''Los orgullosos padres de Ladybug'' apenas un reportero que tenía el oído pegado a la puerta escucho esto, todos los que tuvieran una cámara y un micrófono entraron en estampida.

Los Dupain-Cheng jamás se habían sentido tan asustados y acosados en su vida.

El doctor Dómine condujo a la heroína hasta su oficina, era de vidrios polarizados en lugar de paredes, había un escritorio negro y varias sillas giratorias de cuero negro y una computadora de última generación.

―Ladybug…precisare ir al punto…no le tengo buenas noticias con respecto al estado de Chat Noir…es decir…del joven Agreste― se autocorrigió el profesional. Cuando llegaron los para-médicos gritando que tenían a Chat Noir medio muerto en la ambulancia él estaba tomándose un café y de inmediato lo escupió con furia. Nunca pensó que terminaría en sus manos la vida del rubio― Luego de pasar por las revisiones de rutina, los rayos X y demás lo pasaron a tomografía. Descubrieron un daño masivo en el cerebro, más que por la falta de oxígeno creemos que fue por un shock desconocido…las células cerebrales están quemadas…no sabemos que ocasiono tal escenario…intentamos intervenirlo soy el Neurocirujano en jefe…no pude hacer nada…― el hombre guardo silencio y sentencio lleno de pesar― Adrien Agreste tiene muerte encefálica…está en estado vegetativo permanente…

Los ojos de Marinette no enfocaban…las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra mientras ella no reaccionaba.

―Lo siento mucho…

― ¿En qué estado este Gabriel Agreste? ― pregunto con un odio corrosivo en la voz.

―El Sr. Agreste presento fracturas casi irreparables desde la vértebra espinal C-1 a la C-7…esta tetrapléjico pero estable…con mucha terapia quizá y solo quizá pueda mover la mandíbula y hablar en unos años…

El muy maldito de Gabriel seguía vivo. Tan inútil como un monigote pero VIVO.

Eso enfureció de más a Ladybug.

…

Cuando Marinette llego a la sala de espera sus padres vieron que su hija tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, siendo Ladybug su deber era permanecer profesional. Intentaron hablar con ella pero fue inútil. La chica los paso de largo y se dirigió a un reportero con bravuconería alzando la voz.

― ¡TENGO UN ANUNCIO QUE HACER! ¡¿Quiénes son la cadena más importante aquí?! ― De inmediato un reportero internacional apareció. CNN sí que tenía a Francia en la mira. Ladybug tomó el micrófono con brusquedad y pregunto a los gritos: ― ¡¿Están transmitiendo?!

― ¡S-si! ― dijo el camarógrafo y le peli-azul tomo venganza para con el padre de Adrien.

―Soy Ladybug…he de anunciar que mi compañero Chat Noir, héroe de parís, gran hombre y valeroso ser conocido aquí y ahora como Adrien Agreste…se encuentra en estado vegetativo permanente― todos jadearon a modo de espanto y no termino ahí la cuestión― Tengo que anunciar la derrota del Villano de parís, Le Papillon. Quien resulto ser nada más y nada menos que el padre bilógico de Chat Noir. Gabriel Agreste― los gritos y preguntas de los reporteros sonaron como una cacofonía insana pero eso no la perturbo― Se encuentra en estado de tetraplejia pero espero que le den cadena perpetua o la pena capital. Ya que es el UNICO culpable del estado de su propio hijo y de todos los atentados que ha llevado a cabo en contra de nuestra ciudad― sin más devolvió el micrófono a quien le pertenecía y se perdió en el cielo usando su yo-yo. Había olvidado que sus padres la acompañaron y no pudo ver como Alya entre la multitud con la cara empapada por las lágrimas intento frenarla. Había grabado todo con su celular.

Plagg seguía en el hospital, mas específicamente se escondió en la sala donde tenían a Adrien. No se alejaría de él, y menos ahora que sabía en qué estado estaba. Nooroo decidió ir volando donde el Maestro Fu sin poder ocultar su brillante llanto todo el camino.

…

La señora Sabine tenía muchas horas consolando a su hija. Sabían que ella iría a casa luego de la noticia, Marinette había estado llorando tanto y por tantas horas que su padre tuvo que prepararle un suero casero para que no se deshidratara. Tikki la acompañaba en su duelo viendo al suelo sin un atisbo de vida en los ojos. Sabine no hacia mas que acariciar la espalda de su hija quien lloraba sin hacer ruido en sus piernas en la sala de estar. Ya su garganta dolía tanto que no podía gritar. No le sorprendería si se quedaba afónica unos días.

Fueron días duros para todos. Pero fueron infernales para la peli-azul.

…

Habían pasado seis meses. Marinette iba a visitar a Adrien todos los días al hospital hasta muy entrada la noche. No le restringían horarios ahora que sabían que ella era Ladybug. Ya no había villanos que combatir…ya no había necesidad de los héroes de parís. Por supuesto todo lo estaba pagando el Hospital era lo menos que podían hacer por quienes los salvaron tantas veces. Alya termino publicando en el Ladyblog todo lo acontecido, dio a entender que Homme Mort solo fue un títere creado por Papillon y ahora era una activista pro-derechos humanos en internet y muchas otras fuentes. Ya todos habían ingresado a una universidad. Ya la preparatoria había terminado hace tres meses. Marinette quería tomarse un año sabático o sino dedicarse de lleno a ser panadera. No quería seguir sus sueños ahora que la razón de su alegría nunca iba a despertar.

Como siempre estaba sentada en un banquillo en la suite más prestigiosa del hospital. Donde un Adrien vestido de blanco permanecía en cama, con una expresión de paz increíble en su rostro. Si no fuera por el horrible tubo en su cuello que le suministraba oxigeno casi podría jurar que estaba plácidamente dormido.

Plagg y Tikki estaban ahí. Siempre con ella. Plagg todas las noches dormía junto al rubio y en ocasiones conversaba con él, no estaba en negación total…o eso decía el.

En cuanto a Gabriel, este fue condenado a cadena perpetua, debido a su estado seria remitido a una casa por cárcel por el resto de su vida. Hubo manifestaciones pidiendo la pena capital. Hubo mucha deliberación y polémica inclusive desobediencia civil el juicio fue largo y ningún abogado iba a defenderlo. Ni siquiera los que eran pagados por el estado. No obstante la Corte Suprema de Justicia fallo en su contra alegando que sus crímenes estaban tipificados más allá del terrorismo y que no ameritaba juicio alguno. Fue condenado a ser vigilado por policías que le administrarían lo básico en cuidados hasta que muriera de forma natural. Gabriel era consciente de que nunca podría volver a moverse con mucha suerte quizá pudiera hablar. Lo que nadie espero fue que al cumplir los seis meses forzara su mandíbula a abrirse y cerrarse mordiéndose la lengua hasta arrancársela.

Nadie noto que murió ahogado en su propia sangre sino hasta el día siguiente. Marinette tenía el periódico con la noticia del suicidio de Gabriel en manos. Y no sintió nada al leerlo.

―Marinette― la voz del Maestro Fu entrando a la estancia la sorprendió. Esta venía a paso relajado acompañado de Wayzz y Nooroo quien vivía con el Maestro ahora.

― ¡Maestro Fu! ― le dedico una sonrisa. Pero todos sabían que Marinette no sonreía auténticamente desde hace mucho y no sabían si volvería a hacerlo. La habitación siempre estaba a rebosar de rosas de todos los colores, tarjetas y regalos. Todos los amigos y conocidos de Adrien lo iban a visitar, pero ninguno a diario como Marinette, solo Alya y Nino iba lo suficientemente seguido casi como ella.

―Tengo algo que decirte― dijo el anciano con convicción en la voz― Bueno…es más una idea que Nooroo ha estado pensado durante mucho y después de discutirlo creemos que es factible.

― ¿De qué me están hablando? ― no supo porque pero algo cálido se instaló en su corazón al ver como el Kwami lila se acercaba sonriendo y sorpresivamente con su Miraculous en las manos.

―Marinette…Gabriel quería los Miraculous de ustedes dos para traer de la muerte a la madre de Adrien― confeso el pequeño Kwami lila, Tikki y Plagg lo escucharon serio― Quien tenga los Miraculous de la Destrucción y de la Creación…obtendrá poder absoluto. No obstante traer a alguien de la muerte es incluso difícil para Tikki y Plagg juntos…casi…insostenible― tomo aire y volvió a hablar― Adrien no está muerto, solo su cerebro lo está medicamente hablando…propongo que uses tanto el Miraculous de la mariposa como el de la Destrucción para traerlo de vuelta…y además hacer un par de cosas extra…

― ¡¿Es posible?! ― dijeron la peli-azul y los respectivos Kwamis involucrados.

―Todo es posible si lo crees― dijo Nooroo entregándole su Miraculous a Marinette con una gran sonrisa― Es tu decisión.

Casi como un rayo Plagg saco de un cajón el anillo plateado que le pertenecía al rubio y se lo entrego. Había fuerza en sus ojos verdes. Marinette no podía creerlo, pero cuando vio a Tikki sonreírle con la fuerza de siempre tomo su decisión.

Se colocó el broche en el pecho y el anillo en el anular derecho.

― ¿Qué debo decir ahora? ― pregunto con la esperanza a flor de piel. El Maestro Fu respondió sonriendo un:

―Di: Hope Miraculous. Transfórmenme.

―Lo hare― la peli-azul vio a los tres Kwamis y desde el fondo de su alma pidió: ― ¡HOPE MIRACULOUS: TRASNFORMENME! ― los tres Kwamis fueron absorbidos por sus respectivos prodigios haciendo que el destello de luz que rodeo a Marinette fuera cegador. Pronto dos hermosas alas blancas de ángel que debían tener tres metros de envergadura salieron de la espalda de la chica, un vestido blanco y recatado al estilo del siglo XVIII con hermosas costuras y brillantes encajes plateados la cubrieron un antifaz blanco cubrió su rostro no obstante había dos cuencas negras donde debían estar sus ojos. Su cabello ahora llegaba a sus talones. La chica parecía un ángel.

Se acercó a Adrien y sabiendo que hacer junto sus frentes y recito:

― **Breath Of Life** …― el rubio comenzó a resplandecer junto con toda la habitación. Pronto el tubo desapareció de su cuello y los cables también. Las intravenosas, todo desapareció y el muchacho comenzó a respirar por sí solo. Marinette no se detuvo ahí se separó de Adrien y volvió a susurrar un: **― ¡Redention! ―** Pronto un segundo sol cubrió a parís, todos los que fueron tocados por esa luz olvidaron los eventos ocurridos a causa de Homme Mort. Solo quedaría en sus mentes que Chat Noir y Ladybug habían derrotado a Papillon quien decidió cobardemente suicidarse. Los recuerdos de Adrien también fueron suprimidos. No quedaría rastro de haber cometido todo lo que hizo estando akumatizado, pero habría una clausula en su mente que le haría saber que una vez cedió al mal absoluto y fue absuelto.

Una vez todo dejo de brillar Marinette se des transformó. No tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer, pero todo vino progresivamente. Apenas alzo su mirada ensancho los ojos.

Una bellísima mujer rubia de ojos verdes estaba parada al lado de Adrien viéndolo con amor, tenía enorme y frondosas alas. Esta vio a Marinette y en le dio la gracias desde el fondo de su corazón con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Luego desapareció.

― ¿Dónde…estoy? ― Marinette salto en su sitio al oír la voz de su amado. Adrien estaba despierto y la veía con asombro― ¡¿Marinette?! ― vio a todos lados y vio como Plagg lloraba de emoción y se le fue encima― ¡¿Plagg?! ¡¿PERO QUE?! ¡AH! ― Marinette también le salto al cuello a abrazarlo y llorar de felicidad de extrema felicidad. Antes de que el rubio hiciera nada ella ya lo estaba besando con respiración. Se separó asustada de que el no recordara quien era ella, que fue Ladybug…― ¿Por qué esa cara…My Lady? ― ahí estaba el juguetón gato negro que la amaba y el rubio que se robó su corazón.

― ¡TE AMO GATO TONTO! ― sin más volvió a hundirse en el en un beso apasionado.

FIN.

 **N/A: Bien, gracias por seguir esta historia. Ahora someteré a votación lo importante. Los que deseen un epilogo háganmelo saber cómo una postdata después de dejar su comentario. Eso sí me tardare en escribirlo.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir. Son propiedad de: Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, AB Droits Audiovisuels y SK Broadband.**_

 **Le Homme Mort**

 **Epilogo**

…

Habían pasado cuatro años desde el incidente de Homme Mort, una Marinette de veintiún años recién cumplidos estaba con la cara cubierta de harina mientras mordía un poco su lengua mientras le daba los preparativos finales al pastel de cumpleaños de Adrien. Era una enorme tarta de crema pastelera y fresas, su delicadeza en la repostería ciertamente era digna de un genio. Su cabello hasta más largo a solo cinco centímetros de la cintura. Debajo de su delantal rosa de cocina solo tenía una camisa blanca de tirantes y unos jeans azul cielo, al estar usando la cocina de la panadería de sus padres (su lugar favorito para hornear) le gustaba andar en medias. Aun no eran ni las cinco de la mañana y la peli-azul estaba encantada con su trabajo. Apenas escucho pasos bajar por las escaleras supo que el delicioso olor del pastel había despertado a sus padres.

― ¿Horneando tan temprano cariño? ― la señora Sabine estaba con un precioso kimono floras diseñado por su hija para dormir, pero era tan hermoso que podía usarlo en las mañanas. Después de todo, Marinette era ahora la diseñadora y sombrera número uno de la ciudad de las luces.

―Se levantó a las doce en punto con el grito de guerra de: ¡ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ADRIEN! ― la voz de Tikki salió desde el mostrador donde estaba devorando unas galletas con chispas de colores. Marinette la vio inflando las mejillas y luego escucho la risa cómplice de su madre.

― ¡Tikki! ― La peli-azul la reto, ciertamente ya no había villanos que combatir pero el Maestro Fu había decidido que los Kwamis se quedarían con sus portadores hasta que ellos quisieran, gracias a la técnica del Hope Miraculous. Mientras la actual Ladybug estuviera viva, una barrera de energía pura haría desaparecer las energías negativas en el mundo. Así que no había necesidad de que los portadores del Anillo de la Destrucción y los Pendientes de la Creación fueran delegados a nuevos héroes.

― ¿Y vas a invitar a toda Francia a la fiesta Marinette? ― sonrió con ternura la señora Sabine, había otras cinco tortas recién hechas, todas de un sabor, forma y dulces distintos, la más joven se sonrojo.

― ¡Es que no se cual le guste más! ― se defendió la franco-chinesca tomándose de la nuca.

Llevaba cuatro años de relación con Adrien, habían sido los mejores cuatro años de su vida. Eran realmente felices juntos. La Mansión Agreste había sido demolida y como único heredero de Gabriel Agreste, Adrien consiguió muchísimo patrimonio el cual termino vendiendo para comprarse una cómoda casa a las afueras de parís donde residía muy feliz con Plagg, todo lo demás había ido a parar a donaciones y a distintas obras de beneficencia. El rubio no quería tener nada que ver con el mundo de la moda. De hecho estaba estudiando medicina, quería ser pediatra. Ese día era su cumpleaños obviamente como siempre toda la ciudad estaba enterada y casi era una fiesta patronal igual que con el cumpleaños de Marinette. Pero ellos siempre preferían hacer una reunión privada donde solo seres amados estuvieran presentes.

― ¡Nino prometió venir! Estaba ocupado en Norte America con todo eso de que tenía que dirigir su última película, Alya siempre aparta días de descanso para estos eventos― la chica se sonrojo de pena― A veces me da vergüenza con ella, digo: Después de todo es la reportera representante de Francia para CNN― se sumió de hombros con lo que diría― Aunque Chloe prometió venir dudo que lo haga, está muy ocupada ahora que ya tiene la edad legal para aspirar a las elecciones para Alcalde… ¡Oh! ¡¿Viste el último episodio de Miraculous Tales Of Ladybug&Chat Noir?! ¡Sí que inspiramos a Nathaniel para que se dedicara a la animación 3D! Aunque me parece raro que hiciera de la serie una comedia romántica…― Tikki comenzó a reírse escandalosa― ¡¿Qué?!

― ¡Ay Marinette! ― La Kwami bermellón estaba atacada de la risa― Desde que le contaste la vez que le robaste el celular a Adrien para borrar ese mensaje de su buzón de voz el comprendió que SI vivieron una especie de comedia romántica…

―Estoy de acuerdo con eso― afirmo Sabine.

Marinette solo volvió a inflar las mejillas.

―Bien como sea ¡El pastel está listo! Iré a dormir un rato…― dijo frotándose un ojo.

― ¿No aprovecharas de felicitar a Adrien ya que estas despierta? ― pregunto su madre extrañada.

―Lo felicito apenas fueron las doce…

― ¡Tikki! ― Marinette le lanzo un objeto contundente.

…

En casa de Adrien este estaba mirando al techo, su cabello estaba mucho más largo y desarreglado, justo como siempre lo quiso tener, eso y se había dejado crecer una barba de candado. Si antes Marinette babeaba por él ahora tenía que tener cuidado de su novia. Plagg estaba plácidamente dormido con un trozo de Camembert a medio comer a su lado. Adrien rio ante esa visión. Aún faltaban dos horas para levantarse e irse a la facultad.

Pero algo lo mantenía despierto.

― **_¿Sucede algo gatito?_** ― Una voz idéntica a la suya propia vino de un rincón oscuro de la habitación. Adrien viro el gesto y le sonrió a Homme Mort, siempre con su bate de hierro al hombro y sin quitarse nunca la máscara de Nekomata― **_¿No puedes dormir? ¿Sabes que me ayuda a dormir? ¡Pensar en que tan rápido puedes quebrar un fémur con esta belleza!_** ― dijo haciendo un ademan de beisbol con el bate y riéndose como el desquiciado que era.

―No es eso Homme, estaba pensando en cómo proponerle a Marinette que sea nuestra prometida hoy― sonrió lleno de alegría al pensar en la reacción de su novia. Homme Mort salto a la cama y lo vio ladeando la cabeza y apuntándolo con una navaja a la yugular.

― **_¡Que ni se te ocurra arruinar la proposición para nuestra Lady!_** ― le amenazo y Adrien se rio tratando de no despertar a Plagg.

― ¡No lo hare! ― Cuando el sociópata se bajó de la cama se sentó en el piso pensando en las formas en la que Adrien lo podría arruinar.

― **_¿Le contaras sobre nuestra relación? ¡Soy la amante ahora que le pedirás matrimonio! ¡Eres un descarado infiel!_**

―Homme, no seas dramático― le volvió a sonreír― No le contare que sigues vivo jamás…eres mi secreto especial.

― ** _Yo también te amo Hello Kitty_** ― le dijo Homme Mort con tono de colegiala japonesa.

Homme Mort no podía ser destruido ya que él siempre fue una parte de la personalidad de Adrien, más no la dominante. Solo lo podía ver y escuchar el. No era ajeno a lo que cometió cuando se dejó akumatizar. Sabía que había hecho cosas horribles pero no las recordaba con nitidez. No obstante Homme Mort nunca dejaría de existir.

Adrien no iba a permitir que su verdadero yo desapareciera por completo. Además Homme era muy divertido a veces. Además lo había ayudado mucho a dejar el nerviosismo con Marinette y le daba los mejores consejos atrevidos que se reservaba para su noche de bodas con ella.

― **_¿Hoy practicamos viendo niños en el hospital no?_**

―Si… ¿Sabes? Imagino a una bella idéntica a My Lady…pero con mis ojos

― **_¿No pueden ser rojos como los míos?_**

―No creo que sea genéticamente posible. Pero me encantaría que tuviera ojos rojos― le sonrió cómplice.

― ** _Ya sabemos cómo la llamaremos_** ― sonrió pedante Homme Mort en el suelo.

― ¡Sí! ''Emma'' ¿Crees que a Marinette le guste ese nombre?

 **¡Gracias por seguir este fic!**


End file.
